Adikku Tidak Mungkin Secantik Ini
by JongTakGu Juragan Cireng
Summary: [END] Ada banyak hal yang Chanyeol sesalkan setelah menerima Baekhyun di keluarganya. Terutama, Chanyeol sangat menyesal kenapa Baekhyun tidak tercipta sebagai seorang perempuan. Sial. Dia cantik, seksi, erotis, tapi berjenis laki-laki. Maunya apa? "Ahh, tapi sehomo-homonya aku, mana mungkin tidak tertarik dengan payudara besar." - Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK/YAOI/BOYSLOVE/MATURE)
1. Chapter 1

"Aaaaahh … Iyahhh…"

Tidak, kau tidak salah dengar. Itu memang suara desahan.

"Lagiiih …"

Dia bisa merasakannya. Chanyeol bisa merasakannya. Sentuhan-sentuhan itu, tubuh bawah yang bergesekan dengan pelan, desahan yang puas nan merdu. Chanyeol bisa merasakannya. Gadis asing ini, yang ia temui sepulang sekolah, benar-benar menyajikan kenikmatan yang aduhai. Walaupun mereka berdua hanya berada di sini, di sebuah gang buntu dengan bata merah penuh lumut sebagai sandarannya. Chanyeol berdiri dengan gagah bersama punggungnya yang terpojok di dinding kotor. Gadis itu terus mendesaknya, memojokannya, dan meminta lebih dekat. Sangat dekat hingga Chanyeol bisa leluasa meremas bokongnya dengan jahanam.

Ciuman-ciuman maut berlangsung tanpa terhitung. Chanyeol mengangkat satu tangannya, memasukkannya pada baju seragam si gadis, dan menjelajah ke dalam. Benar dugaannya, buah dada si gadis tak terlalu besar. Namun cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol bernafsu untuk meremasnya. Tidak, Chanyeol juga ingin menghisapnya.

Satu persatu kancing seragam dipreteli.

"Aaaaahhhhhnn…" Gadis itu mendesah ketika mulut Chanyeol meraup buah dadanya dengan ganas.

"Aaaaahhh…" Ia menggeleng-geleng. Merasakan bahwa lawan mainnya tersiksa dengan nikmat, Park Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mendongak dan menatap wajah si gadis yang tengah ia cumbui. Bermaksud untuk membisikkan kata-kata manis bertabur gula untuk menenangkan gadisnya. Tapi,

"Heh?"

Itu tidak terjadi.

Tidak karena Chanyeol terlanjur menyadari bahwa wajah si gadis telah berubah menjelma menjadi wajah _cantik_ adiknya.

Oh maaf, adik tirinya.

"Hyaaaaaaaaah !"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Adikku Tidak Mungkin Secantik Ini"

Pairing: **CHANBAEK**

Genre: **Romance, Family**

Rated: **M**

Inspired by : **Kiss x Sis**

Warning : **Bokep. Humu. Anak kecil dilarang masuk.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sebenarnya, dunia Chanyeol sendiri sudah gila.

Namun bertambah gila lagi ketika seorang bocah kelas 3 SMP menginjakkan kaki di kediamannya. Itu terjadi sekitar empat bulan yang lalu. Dimana Chanyeol mengira hidupnya sedang dipermainkan karena sang ayah tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol akan mempunyai adik- yang mana itu sangat drama korea sekali. Chanyeol pikir, ayahnya dulu sempat berselingkuh dan mempunyai seorang anak dari wanita lain. Namun pemikiran itu ditepis kuat-kuat ketika ia tahu situasi yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Ayah Chanyeol adalah seorang duda. Dan ia berniat menikahi seorang janda beranak satu. Chanyeol nyaris tertawa ketika tahu takdir mereka berdua yang kompak. Ditinggal pasangan hidup dan dikaruniai satu orang putra.

Satu bulan kemudian, mereka menikah.

Chanyeol mempunyai keluarga baru. Kehangatan seorang ibu yang selama ini ia rindukan, telah ia dapatkan kembali. Dan sebagai bonus, ia mendapat seorang adik laki-laki berwajah manis yang terkadang, membuat Chanyeol ingin menggigitnya. Namanya Baekhyun. Kesan pertama Chanyeol ketika melihatnya adalah, baik, santun, dan terpelajar.

Ya, setidaknya pemikiran itu hanya bertahan sampai satu minggu.

Karena setelahnya, dunia Chanyeol menjadi berkali lipat gilanya.

Dan itu selalu dimulai sejak matahari baru nampak.

"Hyaaaaaaaah !"

Hampir setiap pagi, Chanyeol selalu dilanda serangan jantung. Dimana ketika ia terbangun, dirinya akan mendapati sosok lain yang tidur di ranjangnya. Tidak masalah jika mahluk itu berbusana. Tapi jika hanya mengenakan celana dalam? Bisa-bisa adik kecil Chanyeol yang sudah bangun akan semakin berdiri tegak.

"Ngghh, sudah bangun? Selamat pagi."

Mahluk itu tak lain adalah adiknya sendiri. Tertidur di atas tubuh Chanyeol sambil memeluk kakaknya tersebut layaknya guling.

"Jangan santai begitu !" Chanyeol memekik. "Cepat bangun."

Baekhyun, dengan tubuh yang masih menindih dada bidang kakaknya, berkedip penuh kantuk. "Aku sudah bangun kok." Ujarnya dengan nada malas khas bangun tidur sekali. "Yang bawah juga sudah bangun."

Chanyeol melotot, pipinya panas.

"Ce-cepat turun dari tempat tidurku !" Ugh, pagi yang melelahkan. Bukan hal baik ketika dirimu dipaksa berteriak padahal baru bangun tidur satu menit yang lalu. "Dan demi Tuhan, pakai bajumu, adik tiri."

Demi apapun, Chanyeol adalah pemuda yang lurus. Ulangi. Pemuda berumur 17 tahun yang lurus dan mengklaim bahwa dirinya hanya tertarik pada lawan jenis. TAPI … kenyataan itu harus dirusak hanya dalam satu minggu setelah dirinya dan Baekhyun dipandang sebagai kakak beradik dimata hukum.

Baekhyun adalah laki-laki, okey, Chanyeol bahkan memastikan hal tersebut berdasarkan observasinya yang cukup jeli. Dimana ia melihat adanya sebuah gundukan di celana Baekhyun, dan ia yakin bahwa itu bukan sebuah gumpalan kaos kaki. Namun sialnya, Baekhyun itu cantik. Adiknya yang laki-laki itu teramat cantik. Bahkan lebih cantik dari guru biologi yang selalu mengganggunya sepulang sekolah. Saat pertama kali menyadari, Chanyeol pikir dirinya tidak lebih daripada orang sinting. Orang sinting yang habis obat dan mulai berdelusi.

Parahnya lagi, Baekhyun tidak hanya cantik. Tapi juga erotis !

Ada banyak hal yang Chanyeol _sesalkan_ setelah menerima Baekhyun di keluarganya. Terutama Chanyeol sangat menyesal kenapa Baekhyun tidak tercipta sebagai seorang perempuan. Sial. Dia cantik, seksi, erotis, tapi berjenis laki-laki. Maunya apa?

Jika membahas soal Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak keberatan untuk berdongeng. Tapi itu akan memakan waktu seharian penuh. Jadi untuk saat ini, penjelasan tentang Baekhyun hanya sampai sini saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kakak tiri mimpi basah lagi ya?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa rasa bersalah. Ia turun dari ranjang seperti yang diperintahkan dan meraih piama tidurnya yang tergolek di lantai.

Chanyeol langsung melarikan pandangannya ke daerah bawah. Benar, celananya basah. Dan sepertinya ia sudah tahu siapa penyebab yang membuat dirinya mendesah.

"Sudah kubilang," Chanyeol menyibak selimut. "Jangan masuk ke kamarku sembarangan."

"Biar aku yang cucikan."

"Tidak boleh !"

Baekhyun menatap kakaknya penuh perhatian. "Kakak tiri pasti memimpikan aku. Makanya, aku akan tanggung jawab."

Chanyeol menutup matanya dengan hati menjerit pilu. _Makanya berhentilah masuk ke kamarku diam-diam._

Daripada berdebat lebih jauh, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membawa kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Sesekali ia meregangkan otot, ugh siapa yang tidak pegal jika tidur dalam keadaan ditindih? Apalagi Baekhyun lumayan berat meski badannya tergolong kecil. Iya, badannya boleh kecil. Tapi otak mesumnya bisa mencapai 40 kilogram. Chanyeol serasa telah ditindih setan.

Dan lagi, Baekhyun tidak pernah berhenti menganggunya sampai di situ.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ikuti aku ke kamar mandi !"

Fiuhh, benar-benar pagi yang melelahkan.

 **.**

"Selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi Chanyeol-ah, ayo sarapan."

Chanyeol yang telah berseragam sekolah lengkap, turun dari kamarnya menuju meja makan. Bergabung dengan Baekhyun yang sedang menyantap telur goreng bersama sang ayah yang menyeruput kopi ditemani koran pagi dengan _headline_ membosankan seputar penurunan saham. Sementara ibunya –yang barusan memanggil- sedang sibuk dengan tetek bengeknya di dapur.

"Selamat makan." Chanyeol bergumam cuek.

"Oh iya," Baekhyun mengacungkan garpunya. "Apa hari ini kakak akan pulang malam?"

Chanyeol menyeruput supnya penuh khidmat. "Mungkin tidak," Jawaban seadanya. Ia mungkin sering sibuk sebagai ketua OSIS, tapi akhir-akhir ini pekerjaannya tidak terlalu banyak. Selain mengurus pembolos dan siswa nakal lainnya, ia bebas. Seingatnya _sih_ begitu.

"Kalau begitu aku boleh main ke kamarmu yah?"

 _Kau bahkan sering masuk ke kamarku tanpa izin_. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

"Mau apa? Aku sibuk."

"Hey hey," Tuan Park memotong pembicaraan. "Tunda dulu kesibukanmu itu, Chanyeol. Kau 'kan jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan adikmu."

 _Aku bahkan menghabiskan setiap malamku bersamanya di atas ranjang. Kurang baik apa lagi aku ini?_

"Aku juga punya kesibukan, ayah."

"Paling-paling sibuk mastubrasi."

Chanyeol tersedak supnya. Baekhyun mengikik geli.

"Sayang, kau terlalu jujur." Sahut sang ibu dari arah dapur. Beliau ternyata diam-diam turut mendengarkan percakapan yang terjadi di meja makan. Dan Chanyeol sangat heran kenapa perempuan itu mau-mau saja diajak menikah oleh ayahnya.

Dasar gila.

"Hanya sebentar," Baekhyun belum jera membujuk. "Bantu aku mengerjakan PR matematikaku."

"Minta bantuan pada guru lesmu saja. Untuk apa sudah bayar mahal-mahal tapi tidak dipakai?" hey Chanyeol, yang kau bicarakan itu guru les, bukan celana dalam yang bisa _dipakai_ kapan saja.

"Aku sedikit takut, sepertinya dia orang yang cabul." Baekhyun berujar santai sambil mengendikkan bahu.

 _Pikirmu kau bukan orang yang cabul, begitu?_ Batin seseorang.

"Apa? apa? ceritakan pada ayah."

Chanyeol mendesah stress.

"Kemarin, aku dan teman-temanku pergi ke rumahnya untuk les seperti biasa. Dan ada seorang anak perempuan yang baru bergabung. Setelah kelas bubar, kami melihatnya diantar pulang oleh guru les kami. Mereka hanya berdua di dalam mobil." Tutur Baekhyun. Ayahnya mendengarkan dengan antusias.

"Baekhyun, kau terlalu banyak menonton film. Bisa saja itu saudaranya." Chanyeol tidak ingin berburuk sangka.

"Tapi aku saja tidak pernah dibegitukan !" sangkal Baekhyun.

"Kau laki-laki, gurumu juga laki-laki. Dia tidak mungkin tertarik padamu."

Tuan Park selaku yang paling tua, diam sambil mengelus-elus dagunya. Hmm, ini permasalahan yang cukup kompleks. Ia mulai berpikir untuk menarik Baekhyun dari tempat les tersebut sebelum menjadi korban dari guru mesumnya.

"Hmm, memang sebaiknya kau belajar saja dengan Chanyeol." putus sang ayah.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak terima. "Kenapa harus aku?"

Baekhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di atas dada sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berbintang-bintang.

"Karena kau adalah calon suamiku."

Tapi itu tidaklah mempan.

Chanyeol mendorong wajah Baekhyun supaya menjauh. Ia sudah kebal diperlakukan seperti itu oleh adiknya sendiri. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak ingin terlibat cinta terlarang."

"Itu bukan cinta terlarang Chanyeol, lagipula kalian hanya saudara tiri. Benarkan sayang?"

"Tepat sekali." Sahut sang ibu dari dapur.

Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak membalik meja.

Oh, pernahkah Chanyeol bilang bahwa keluarganya sudah gila? Benar. Kedua orangtuanya bahkan mendukung hubungan terlarang antara dirinya dengan Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol berani sumpah bahwa keluarganya benar-benar sudah gila.

"Di dunia ini ada banyak perempuan dan kenapa aku harus mengencani adikku sendiri?"

"Lalu katakan pada ayah kenapa kau belum berkencan sampai saat ini?"

"Ini hanya masalah waktu, cepat atau lambat aku juga akan segera berkencan."

"Lihat, kau bahkan tidak tahu kapan akan memiliki kekasih. Itu artinya kau tidak laku, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersedak untuk kedua kalinya. Baekhyun kembali mengikik geli.

Chanyeol tahu dunia itu kejam. Tapi haruskah dia dibully oleh ayahnya sendiri? Dan demi kerang ajaib, haruskah mereka berdebat di meja makan? Ini bahkan masih pagi. Oh Tuhan, Chanyeol takut dirinya akan mati muda.

"Aku selesai." Chanyeol menaruh sendoknya. Alih-alih membalik meja makan atau mengaum dengan keras yang pada nantinya akan menimbulkan perdebatan panjang, maka pilihan terbaik adalah kabur. "Terimakasih atas sarapannya. Aku berangkat."

"Tunggu, kakak. Antarkan aku ke sekolah."

 **.**

Setelah berjalan kurang lebih lima ratus meter dari pemberhentian bus, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akhirnya berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Sang kakak bernapas lega, akhirnya mereka bisa berpisah, beban hidupnya menjadi sedikit berkurang.

"Jangan nakal dan ingat pesanku baik-baik ya." Baekhyun mengacungkan telunjuk tanda peringatan. Chanyeol membuang pandangan datarnya ke jalanan. Sebenarnya siapa yang adik dan siapa yang kakak diantara mereka berdua?

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu coba ulangi." Titah Baekhyun.

"Jangan dekati perempuan, jangan dekati lelaki cantik, jangan dekati adik kelas yang cari perhatian, jangan dekati kepala sekolah yang kurang belaian, dan harus menjawab telepon dari Park Baekhyun meski sedang ujian." Tutur Chanyeol dengan mulus tanpa cela. Ini selalu terjadi berulang-ulang dan Chanyeol sudah hapal tanpa perlu membaca teks.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya."

 _Cup._

Satu kecupan perpisahan Baekhyun berikan di pipi kakaknya. Chanyeol bergidik. Matanya melihat kesana-kemari, takut kalau-kalau ada salah satu teman sekelasnya yang melihat dan ia akan berakhir menjadi bahan _bully_ -an.

"Jangan nakal ya, dadah !" Baekhyun kemudian berlari menjauh dan menghilang dibalik tikungan.

"Katanya minta diantar, kenapa jadi dia yang mengantarku?"

Chanyeol dengan wajah ditekuk seperti biasa, berjalan dengan kedua tangan yang bersembunyi di saku celana. Setidaknya pergi ke sekolah lebih baik daripada terkurung di rumah bersama adiknya. Jika sekolah membuatnya pintar, maka rumah akan membuatnya jadi gila.

"Yo, bung." Satu tangan melingkar di pundak ketika suara sapaan terdengar. Chanyeol tidak perlu menoleh untuk memastikan siapa brengsek yang telah mengejutkannya, karena ia sudah hapal diluar kepala bahwa itu adalah Kim Jongin. Bawahannya sebagai pengurus OSIS sekaligus teman sekelasnya.

"Bagaimana pagimu?" basa basi sebelum mereka sampai di depan kelas. Jongin mencoba menanyakan hal yang sama hanya untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Tidak pernah lebih baik." Dan Chanyeol akan tetap menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama, ditambahi wajah suramnya.

"Adikmu lagi? Hey, aku melihatnya mencium pipimu tadi." Tutur Jongin diikuti sebuah kekehan.

"Aku menyesal kau telah melihatnya." Balas Chanyeol dengan wajah yang tidak menunjukan penyesalannya sama sekali. Ia tidak terkejut jika Jongin yang melihat sesuatu yang sangat aib, menurutnya.

"Ayolah, bung. Terima saja. Kapan lagi kau bisa mendapat barang bagus sepertinya." Jongin mencoba menjerumuskan.

"Aku tidak seputus asa itu, kau tahu." Chanyeol masih kukuh pada pendiriannya. Dunia itu luas, tidak sesempit mini market. Ada jutaan wanita di dunia ini yang menunggu untuk digagahi. Dan Baekhyun bukanlah pilihan.

"Setidaknya kau bisa meremas bokongnya, mencumbui bibir tipisnya, dan … ah, yang terpenting dia punya lubang !" Jongin mengatakannya dengan semangat menggebu. Chanyeol sangat berterimakasih karena setelahnya, ia dan Jongin menjadi pusat lirikan para siswa siswi yang kebetulan tengah berkeliaran di luar kelas.

"Bagus. Perlukah kupinjamkan pengeras suara agar semua orang di sekolah ini bisa mendengar ide _cemerlangmu_ itu?"

"Maaf, maaf. Kau tahu, aku selalu punya semangat yang hebat di pagi hari dan- wow, cuaca pagi ini cerah sekali. Padahal berita cuaca mengatakan hari ini akan turun hujan, apa aku harus berhenti menonton berita ramalan cuaca? Ah, tapi pembawa acaranya seksi sekali. Aku jadi dilema- Hoi, Chanyeol, tunggu aku !"

 **.**

"Aku akan ke ruang OSIS. Jika ada yang mencariku, suruh saja dia kesana." Pesan Chanyeol diiringi anggukan patuh dari Jongin yang duduk di belakangnya.

Chanyeol perlu menyelesaikan beberapa rancangan program yang hendak ia ajukan pada Kepala Sekolah untuk bulan depan. _Deadline_ -nya adalah hari ini juga. Karena konsepnya telah disusun oleh anak buahnya, maka ia hanya perlu mengecek ulang dan menyempurnakannya. Sekaligus, ia hanya ingin menyendiri selama jam istirahat. Dan ruangan OSIS adalah tempat terbaik.

Tidak memakan waktu lama untuk Chanyeol sampai di depan pintu ruangannya. Ia pun segera memutar knop, dan masuk dengan tenang. Namun ketenangan di wajahnya tidak berlangsung lama dan buru-buru terganti dengan ekspresi terkejut ala ala sinetron. Tak lupa _zoom in_ dan _zoom out_.

Jika di drama-drama, maka adegan ini akan dipotong oleh iklan.

"Astaga, apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol pada muda-mudi yang tengah asyik bercumbu di pojok ruangan. Satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan berambut pirang sebahu. Eh, perempuan? Tapi Chanyeol sedikit ragu.

"Ketua !" seru salah satunya ketika melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan. Ia cepat-cepat bangkit dan membenahi pakaiannya yang acak-acakan sehabis _bermain_.

"Kau, Seungcheol? Dan siapa wanita itu?"

"Hallo ketua, ini aku Yoon Jeonghan."

Si wanita, ah tidak, si lelaki berambut panjang menyahut sambil menunjukan wajahnya. Chanyeol menepuk kening, seharusnya ia sudah tahu. Lagi-lagi si kampret itu berulah.

"Demi Tuhan, Yoon Jeonghan. Sudah kubilang, potong rambutmu !" teriak Chanyeol frustasi. Tidak terhitung jumlahnya sudah berapa kali ia tertipu dengan rambut panjang adik kelasnya itu dan mengira bahwa dia adalah perempuan.

"Tidak ada larangan untuk memanjangkan rambut di sekolah ini." Jeonghan menyahut kalem. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajah kekasihnya yang berubah seperti pencuri jemuran yang telah tertangkap basah. Chanyeol tahu anak itu sudah kebal diceramahi.

Kedua bocah itu adalah pengurus OSIS, yang artinya merupakan bawahan Chanyeol. Tapi kelakuan mereka sama sekali tidak patut menjadi bahan percontohan. Chanyeol juga sempat heran kenapa duo homo ini bisa lulus seleksi kepengurusan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Chanyeol padahal jawabannya sudah ia ketahui dengan pasti. Mereka berdua hanya numpang pacaran.

"Itu, aku sedang memeriksa kembali rancangan program yang telah kita susun supaya ketua tidak perlu bayak mengedit." Lapor Seungcheol.

"Dan kau?" mata di arahkan pada si rambut panjang yang masih menempel erat pada sang kekasih.

"Aku menemani Seungcheol, tentu saja." Jawabnya enteng disertai senyum manis.

"Dan mengajaknya berbuat mesum?" tanya Chanyeol.

Jeonghan mengangguk. Seungcheol tercengang.

"Kau membuatku menjadi seperti orang bodoh." Chanyeol _facepalm_. "Kalian berdua bersihkan toilet sekarang juga dan aku akan melupakan apa yang telah kulihat tadi. Cepat !"

"Tapi kami tidak melanggar aturan. Tidak ada larangan untuk berpacaran di sini." Protes Jeonghan.

"Mulai sekarang aku melarang siapapun berpacaran di ruangan ini. Mau apa kau hah?" Chanyeol berkacak pinggang. Ada untungnya juga menjadi bos, dia bisa membuat undang-undang seenak jidatnya sendiri.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat lakukan !"

"Baik-baik. Ya ampun, ketua. Berhentilah marah-marah, pantas saja kau belum mendapat pacar." Jeonghan masih sempat-sempatnya mengatai kakak kelasnya tersebut meski tahu bahwa amarah Chanyeol sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Apa katamu? Hey, kau mau rambutmu ku cukur habis hah? Kemari kau !"

"Ampuuuuuuun."

Kedua adik kelas –sialan- itupun berlari keluar dari ruangan OSIS. Chanyeol tidak ingin repot-repot memastikan mereka mengerjakan hukumannya atau tidak. Ia hanya perlu mengeceknya nanti, kalau melanggar, mereka akan mendapat hukuman yang lebih berat.

"Dasar adik kelas zaman sekarang. Mereka terlalu banyak memasukan micin dalam makanan mereka." Chanyeol menggerutu tidak jelas. Pintu ia tutup rapat, langkahnya berayun cepat supaya bisa segera menyambangi komputer yang masih menyala.

Matanya berfokus pada layar komputer. _Well_ , si Seungcheol sialan itu memang telah mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik. Buktinya sejauh ini Chanyeol belum menemukan bagian-bagian yang tidak ia kehendaki. Semuanya mulus-mulus saja.

 _Tok...tok…tok…_

"Sekarang apalagi?" desis Chanyeol. "Ya, masuk."

Pintu terbuka dengan suara kencang. Stiletto merah masuk lebih dulu sebagai adegan pembuka. Kaki jenjang mulus melangkah dengan anggun. Rok pendek ketat berujung sekian senti di atas lutut. Kemeja putih berbalut blazer hitam, ugh mempesona dengan belahan dada ditengahnya. Rambut pendek dikibaskan.

Wanita itu adalah orang yang Baekhyun sebut Kepala sekolah kurang belaian.

Pintu kembali menutup rapat. Suara merdu diperdengarkan. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, rupanya kau ada di sini."

Si murid tersenyum kikuk. "Ada yang perlu saya bantu, Guru Son?"

Son Gain. 28 tahun. Masih melajang. Menjadi kepala sekolah atas usulan kakeknya yang sebelumnya berada di jabatan yang sama. Hobi berpakaian minim. Dan memiliki _fetish_ terhadap anak SMA yang memiliki tinggi berlebih. Karena beliau menganut paham, "Cowok yang besar memiliki kepunyaan yang tidak kalah besar."

Dan bagi Chanyeol sendiri, wanita ini adalah masalah besar.

"Aku hanya ingin memeriksa laporan yang hendak kau ajukan." Ujarnya sambil menarik kursi di sebelah Chanyeol. Pantat bohai didudukkan dengan nyaman pada bantalan tipis. Tangannya menumpu pada jemari si remaja yang masih terpaku pada _mouse_. "Sudah selesaikah?"

"It-itu, … ya, sebentar lagi. Saya sedang mengeditnya, anu, bukankah _deadline_ -nya sore ini?" sekujur tubuh Chanyeol diserang tremor. Bibirnya terbata bahkan hanya untuk mengucap sekata dua kata. Posisi sang Kepala Sekolah terlalu dekat dan- baiklah, mengintimidasi.

"Tepat sekali." Mata bertameng lensa kontak digulirkan ke layar monitor. "Aku hanya ingin membantumu untuk mengeditnya. Bolehkan?"

Dada besar ditempelkan pada lengan Chanyeol yang bergetar. Kepala sekolah semakin memangkas jarak diantara mereka berdua. Sekali lagi bergerak, Chanyeol bisa-bisa sudah menempelkan bibirnya di pipi sang guru yang penuh _blush on_ merah muda.

"Sa-saya tidak ingin merepotkan anda." Chanyeol menolak halus. Sehalus paha Kepala sekolah yang kini sedang diraba olehnya. Apa.

Hah? Apa? Kenapa tangannya ada disana?

Chanyeol cepat-cepat menarik kembali tangan biadabnya dari daerah rawan tersebut. Astaga. Sekali lagi. **As. Ta. Ga**. Bisa-bisanya dia kelepasan seperti itu. _Dimana martabatmu sebagai ketua OSIS, bung?_

Maaf. Chanyeol khilaf.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau tidak perlu menahan diri." Guru Son tertawa kecil. Jemarinya dengan lihai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja polosnya. Lalu muncullah dua sosok _buah besar_ berbungkus bra dengan renda di pinggirnya. "Ayo, lakukan sesukamu. Aku tidak akan teriak."

Chanyeol yakin, jika dalam komik, maka wajahnya akan digambarkan dengan kepala serigala yang sedang lapar. "Be-besarnya…"

Chanyeol menjilat sekitaran bibirnya dan menatap lapar pada dua buah bola yang menggantung di dada Kepala Sekolahnya. Ingin dirinya mengabadikan momen ini untuk dipamerkan pada sang ayah yang telah semena-semena mengatainya tidak laku. _Ketahuilah Park senior, kau kalah telak. Payudara ini bahkan lebih besar dari milik ibu._ Chanyeol tertawa dalam batin.

"Chanyeol-ahhhh…"

Sial. Chanyeol bahkan belum melakukan apa-apa.

"Chanyeol-aaahhh…"

Chanyeol terlalu banyak berpikir.

"Chanyeol-aaahhhnnn…"

Demi Tuhan Chanyeol, kembalikan kesadaranmu !

 _Drrt…drrtt…_

Satu panggilan telepon mengacaukan suasana. Chanyeol buru-buru mencari ponsel genggamnya yang terletak di saku. Menjawab panggilan tanpa tahu siapa yang telah menelpon. Persetan, dia sedang panik.

"Hallo, aku-"

"Keluar dari ruanganmu sekarang juga sebelum hitunganku sampai di angka tiga. Satu…"

Chanyeol mengintip layar ponselnya. Nama 'Adik Tiri' tertera di sana dengan jelas. Dia berada dalam masalah besar.

"Dua…"

"Astaga. Iya, iya, aku keluar sekarang juga !" Chanyeol menutupi layar ponselnya dengan sebelah tangan dan membungkuk. "Maaf Guru Son, saya ada urusan mendadak."

Segera setelah semua kewarasannya terkumpul. Chanyeol berlari keluar dari ruangan OSIS tanpa memedulikan Kepala Sekolah yang masih duduk di sana sambil memanggil-manggil namanya. Ia berlari cepat, terserah pergi kemana yang penting melarikan diri. Napasnya saling memburu; Kejar-kejaran bahkan setelah dirinya berhenti di depan toilet.

"Aku… sudah… keluar…" kata Chanyeol putus-putus. Ponsel masih menempel ditelinganya seolah telah direkatkan dengan lem.

"Bagus. Lain kali, jangan menyendiri di ruanganmu lagi. Aku ME-NGA-WA-SI-MU. Ingat itu." _Pip_. Seketika sambungan terputus.

Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya pada layar ponselnya. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun tahu dimana dirinya berada. Jarak sekolah mereka bahkan cukup jauh. Ini benar-benar sudah kelewatan. Baekhyun terlalu sakti untuk seukuran anak SMP.

"Sial. Kenapa juga aku harus menurut padanya?"

Chanyeol masih menggerutu bersama napasnya yang memburu. Kepalanya menengok ke kanan secara tak sengaja, yang artinya akan berpapasan langsung dengan toilet. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat dua muda mudi yang sedang berciuman di depan wastafel.

"Yah, Yoon Jeonghan !"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol selalu pulang dalam keadaan lesu.

Dan akan lebih lesu lagi ketika jalan pulang menuju rumahnya telah habis ditapaki. Kemudian akan terlihat sebuah bangunan dua tingkat berbalut cat putih dan dibentengi tembok setinggi badan. Daripada rumah, seharusnya di depan gerbang tempat itu dipasang tulisan _"Welcome to the Jungle"_. Biar orang-orang tahu bahwa semua penghuni rumah tersebut adalah definisi dari _buas_ itu sendiri.

Terkecuali ibunya. Ya, ibunya.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju gerbang rumahnya dengan lamban seolah mengulur waktu. Ia sempat melihat-lihat sebentar pada rumah yang bersebelahan dengannya. Rupa-rupanya ada tetangga baru. Beberapa orang terlihat hilir mudik mengangkut barang dari truk. Chanyeol merasa perlu untuk menyapa tetangga baru itu nantinya.

Puas menonton dalam beberapa detik, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mendorong pagar rumahnya. Bibirnya baru hendak berucap salam namun urung ketika melihat seseorang yang berdiri di depen pintu rumah dengan wajah sebal luar biasa. Park Baekhyun. Bersidekap dengan jari telunjuk mengetuk-ngetuk dalam tempo cepat. Begitu melihat alisnya yang berkedut, Chanyeol langsung siaga satu.

Oh ayolah, dia seperti seorang suami yang kepergok pulang malam karena terlalu asyik bermain di bar.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Chanyeol pelan. Ia berniat melewati Baekhyun begitu saja, namun sang adik tiri buru-buru menghadang dengan kakinya.

"Kau dari mana saja?"

 _Lihat, dia bahkan tidak berbicara formal padaku._

"Harusnya kau sudah pulang satu jam yang lalu." Tambahnya lagi. Diikuti kaki yang mengetuk cepat di lantai.

"Kau tahu, kakakmu ini orang sibuk. Ada banyak hal yang harus kuurus, dan itu selalu mendadak."

"Yakin? Bukan menghabiskan waktu di ruang Kepala Sekolah?"

Kepala Sekolah? Ahh… Chanyeol jadi ingat peristiwa tadi siang. Kalau saja tidak diganggu suara dering telepon. Ia pasti sudah menyusu di payudara Guru Son. Ahh… memikirkannya membuat air liur Chanyeol menetes.

"Lihat, kau bahkan memikirkan wanita lain di depanku." Baekhyun memekik, kedua telapak tangan ia tangkupkan di wajah. "Sebenarnya apa yang kurang dariku, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol berekspresi sedatar-datarnya.

Lalu menjawab ala kadarnya,

"Dadamu kurang besar."

"Dasar laki-laki mesum !"

 _BRAKK!_

Pintu ditutup dengan naas. Baekhyun telah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam sambil berlari tersiksa. Menyisakan Park Chanyeol yang mematung sebatang kara di depan pintu rumah yang terbanting keras. Nafas berat dimuntahkan, mata berkedip lamban penuh penghayatan. Chanyeol tidak mengerti,

Dia yang terlalu waras, atau adiknya itu memang sudah gila?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be con- ahh, gua aja masih bingung mau lanjut atau udahan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Njong's bacod:** Gua bener-bener minta maaaaaaaaap. Jari ini menari-nari dengan sendirinya tanpa peduli rambu-rambu lalulintas. Maaf buat yang udah terlanjur baca ff bejadh ini, kalian bisa out kapan aja. Gua cuma pengen bikin sesuatu buat ultah gw bareng seulgi, eh ehem bareng editornim **B for C**. Kebetulan kita lahir bulan bulan ini, jadi yah itung-itung kado buat kita sendiri. (Iya jones kaga ada yang ngasi kado, maklum)

Udah itu aja. Jangan terlalu sering nyasar kesini yak. Selamat malam minggu.

PUJA KERANG AJAIB

ULULULULULULULULUL


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol seringkali merenungkan perihal hidupnya.

Masa lalu, apa yang tengah terjadi, dan bagaimana kelanjutannya. Karena hidup tidak melulu sesuai jalur; sesekali bisa menyimpang. Hari ini dia boleh mengaku lurus, tapi besok, belum tentu ia masih tertarik dengan payudara besar. Intinya, tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini.

"Ahh, tapi sehomo-homonya aku, mana mungkin tidak tertarik dengan payudara besar." Chanyeol mengekeh sendiri di bawah kucuran air _shower_.

 _Well_ , kamar mandi membuat pikiranmu terbuka. Setidaknya, Chanyeol banyak berpikir di tempat ini. Ya, termasuk memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, _punya_ Baekhyun mengeluarkan susu atau tidak yah?" Oh sial, apa kubilang. Chanyeol bahkan berpikiran aneh tentang adiknya.

Sebenarnya, perkataan Jongin ada benarnya juga. Kenapa Chanyeol harus repot-repot mencari, sementara di depan ada mangsa yang lumayan. Setidaknya Baekhyun punya lubang. Dan Chanyeol pernah mendengar bahwa mastubrasi terlalu sering itu tidak bagus. Maka dari itu, sesekali kalau sedang _ingin_ , mungkin pedangnya mesti masuk ke lubang orang lain. Kalau dengan Baekhyun, mereka berdua 'kan bisa sama-sama enak.

Tidak sadar, Chanyeol mengelus penisnya sambil berpikir macam-macam.

"Hehehe, sesekali Baekhyun perlu dicoba." Chanyeol pasang _mupeng_. Benar-benar, kamar mandi adalah tempat terbaik untuk _out of character_.

"Eh, astaga. Apa yang kupikirkan barusan? Dia adikku." Tersadar, Chanyeol menggebrak dinding dan geleng-geleng kepala sendiri.

"Tapi," ia berbalik, kali ini memunggungi shower. "Aku harus memastikan apa milik Baekhyun masih rapat atau sudah longgar. Ya, aku harus memeriksanya."

Alibi kurang ajar.

Sebagai kakak yang baik nan teladan, Chanyeol merasa perlu untuk melakukannya. Mengingat Baekhyun sendiri cukup seksi tanpa dia sadari. Chanyeol khawatir kalau-kalau adiknya itu ternyata sudah pernah diperkosa oleh teman sekelasnya. Jadi, untuk memastikannya, Chanyeol mesti memasukinya terlebih dahulu. Ya, kira-kira seperti itu.

"Sial, aku terdengar seperti sedang mencari-cari alasan." Chanyeol menggosok dagunya. Ia masih menyangkal niat jahatnya dan beranggapan bahwa yang akan ia lakukan adalah hal yang urgen. Seolah tidak ada modus terselubung di dalamnya. Tidak ada sama sekali, ini murni tindak kekhawatiran seorang kakak terhadap adiknya.

 _Halah._

Chanyeol selesai membilas tubuhnya.

"Hee, aku lupa membawa handuk lagi." Chanyeol tiba-tiba tersadar akan kebiasaan buruknya. Handuknya pasti tertinggal lagi di atas tempat tidur. Kalau sudah begini, ia harus keluar sambil telanjang.

Air berhenti mengalir. Chanyeol menyudahi kegiatannya. Ia melompat-lompat kecil supaya tubuhnya tidak mencipratkan air setelah masuk kamar nanti.

Pintu kamar mandi dibuka. Chanyeol melangkah keluar.

Dan berhenti di depan pintu. Mematung.

"A-aaa…"

Ia melihat Baekhyun menganga tanpa berkedip di hadapannya. Dan saat itulah Chanyeol tersenyum penuh keputusasaan.

"Seharusnya aku mati saja."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Adikku Tidak Mungkin Secantik Ini"

Pairing: **CHANBAEK**

Genre: **Romance, Family**

Rated: **M**

Warning : **Bokep. Humu. Anak kecil dilarang masuk.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Aku tidak melihat apa-apa. Aku tidak melihat apa-apa." Baekhyun terus mengulangi ucapannya seolah telah menjadi mantra penguat. Wajahnya ia tutupi dengan kedua tangan.

Tapi jari-jarinya ia renggangkan.

"Jangan mengintipku." Chanyeol memakai bajunya dengan kesal. Dasar, lagipula mereka berdua sama-sama laki-laki. Kenapa juga harus malu?

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya si pemilik kamar dengan nada ketus. Ia menarik kursi dan mulai duduk di balik meja belajar. "Dan apa-apaan dengan bajumu itu?"

Oh ya, Chanyeol baru sempat membahas pakaian Baekhyun. Selesai dirinya mengeringkan diri dan memakai baju, sang kakak baru sadar bahwa ada yang ganjil dengan penampilan adiknya.

Kemeja putih kebesaran, tanpa celana. Baiklah baiklah, Chanyeol merasa ia harus mulai memperingatkan Baekhyun untuk berhenti menonton roman picisan yang tersaji di televisi. Tayangan itu merusak otaknya.

"Karena aku tidak punya dada yang besar, setidaknya aku harus terlihat seksi agar kakak tiri tidak berpaling kemana-mana." Baekhyun berbicara sambil memajukan bibirnya. Chanyeol buang napas.

 _Anak ini minta diperkosa._

"Baiklah, kalau kau datang kemari hanya untuk bicara aneh-aneh, sebaiknya hentikan saja. Aku masih punya banyak tugas untuk kukerjakan." Chanyeol membuka buku di hadapannya, mengambil pena dan berpura-pura sibuk mengerjakan soal.

Tapi bukan Baekhyun kalau menyerah sampai di situ.

Baekhyun mendekat. Memutar kursi yang diduduki kakaknya supaya si tinggi itu berbalik menghadapnya. Chanyeol diam. Pun ketika Baekhyun mulai membuka kaki, dan duduk di atas pangkuannya.

Tunggu,

Di atas pangkuan? Berhadap-hadapan?

"Hee? Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan pipi merah dan mata melotot.

Dalam diam, Baekhyun menggesekkan pantatnya dengan gundukan di celana Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya melingkar di sekitaran leher sang kakak. Seolah tengah mengunci targetnya supaya tidak kabur.

"Aku tanya apa yang kau- mmmmppphhh…"

Baekhyun menyerang Chanyeol dengan bibirnya. Melumat-lumat, menjilat-jilat, dan sesekali menggigit hingga Chanyeol keenakan dan lupa diri. _Bung, siapa pula yang bisa menolak ciuman dari bibir manis tipis penuh aroma cherry?_ Dan tidak usahlah kita pedulikan _gender_. Yang penting nikmat.

Ngomong-ngomong, gesekan-gesekan di bawah juga tidak kalah nikmat.

Ugh, Chanyeol serasa dibuat melayang. Adik kecilnya di dalam sana sudah mulai menegang.

Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan berujar. "Ini pelayanan spesial untuk kakak tiri tercinta."

Chanyeol dihipnotis dengan senyum menawannya. Dan tidak sadar bahwa satu tangan Baekhyun mulai turun untuk membuka risleting celananya. Sampai beberapa detik kemudian, Chanyeol mulai merasakan ada sebuah sentuhan dingin di bawah sana. Benar sekali, seseorang tengah menggenggam kejantanannya.

 _Kocok. Kocok. Kocok._

Sebut saja bahwa Chanyeol memang sudah gila. Ya, ia dibuat gila oleh adiknya sendiri. Tapi persetan dengan status keluarga. Toh, orangtuanya bilang bahwa mereka tidak menjalin hubungan terlarang. Sekali lagi, yang penting mereka berdua sama-sama enak.

Tapi Chanyeol masih berusaha untuk menampar dirinya sendiri. _Bangun bung, bangun. Yang harus bangun itu kesadaranmu, bukan kejantananmu !_

Tangan Baekhyun bergerak semakin cepat.

"B-Baek, ugh, aaaaahhh …" Chanyeol mendesah dengan suara beratnya. _Oh man_ , dia tidak kuasa mengendalikan diri.

"Baekhyun-"

Makin cepat.

"Chanyeol-ah !"

"Astaga ! Ibu !"

Terkejut. Chanyeol terperanjat dan bangkit tiba-tiba. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang saat itu juga jatuh terjerembab akibat sang kakak yang tergesa membetulkan celananya. Untung saja sang ibu berseru sebelum kedatangannya, kalau tidak, Chanyeol bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Chanyeol-ah." Ibunya membuka pintu. "Tolong antarkan kue pada tetangga baru kita."

Chanyeol mengangguk kikuk. Baekhyun masih meringis sembari memegangi pantatnya.

"Aku segera turun."

Ibunya mengiyakan dan meminta Chanyeol untuk bergegas. Sebelum pergi, ia masih sempat mengomentari kedua putranya yang bergelagat aneh. "Kalian berdua terlihat berantakan." Ujarnya sebelum menutup pintu.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas penuh kelegaan. "Hampir saja."

"Kau tidak seharusnya menjatuhkanku." Baekhyun menggerutu, mengutuki sikap tega kakaknya. Ia mendengus kesal, _jadi ini balasan setelah aku memuaskanmu?_ Kejam.

"Maaf, maaf, aku kaget tadi." Chanyeol merasa bersalah juga. "Lagipula, malu juga kalau ibu melihat kita."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia justru duduk bersila di atas karpet sambil melipat tangan di dada. Dilihat dari bibirnya yang bergerak-gerak kecil, ia pasti sedang mengomel. Chanyeol tidak mau ambil pusing. Nanti pun marahnya akan mereda sendiri.

Ia menutup pintu, lalu turun menghampiri ibunya.

"Tadi sore, dia datang menyapa kita sebagai tetangga baru. Katanya dia tinggal sendirian. Sepertinya dia seumuran denganmu." Ujar sang ibu sambil memindahkan sebuah bungkusan pada kedua tangan Chanyeol yang terbuka.

Si sulung hanya mengangguk-angguk. Entah itu mengerti atau hanya mengiyakan agar pidato ibunya cepat selesai. Dasar wanita, mentang-mentang bibirnya ada dua.

"Aku pergi."

Chanyeol memasang sandal di kakinya. Tadi ibunya bilang bahwa si tetangga baru kemungkinan seumuran dengannya. Lumayan juga. Kalau laki-laki, ia punya teman baru untuk diajak bermain di kompleks ini. Dan kalau perempuan, ahh… dijadikan pacar sajalah.

Pertanyaannya, apa dia mau dengan Chanyeol?

" _Well_ , aku cukup ganteng."

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol sendiri tidak menyadari. Ia selalu menyebut dirinya tampan, padahal hatinya penuh kepesimisan. Ia takut, karena sampai saat ini dirinya belum mendapatkan pacar. Dan Chanyeol nyatanya masih bingung dengan orientasi seksualnya sendiri.

Tapi dibalik itu semua, ada satu fakta lagi yang hanya Chanyeol yang tidak bisa melihatnya. Tepat sekali, sebuah magnet yang membuat orang lain tertaik untuk bersetubuh. Aura dominannya terlalu kuat.

"Permisi." Seru Chanyeol ketika dirinya sampai di depan pintu rumah si tetangga baru. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk sang tuan rumah membukakan pintu. Di panggilan pertama, beberapa detik kemudian pintu terbuka.

"Hallo." Chanyeol membungkuk. "Aku putra keluarga Park yang tinggal di sebelahmu, salam kenal. Dan semoga kau betah tinggal di sini." Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, padahal dalam hati ia teriak; Astaga, dia ini laki-laki atau perempuan?

Setelannya _sih_ , laki-laki sekali. Tapi wajahnya _hello kitty_. Jadi dia ini sebenarnya mahluk macam apa?

"Dan, ahh… aku kemari untuk mengantarkan ini. Kue buatan ibuku." Chanyeol menyodorkan bungkusan yang ia bawa pada si tetangga baru. Namun sosok itu belum berucap sepatah katapun sejak tadi, dan hanya memandangi Chanyeol dengan tatapan aneh. Ya, aneh.

 _Demi Tuhan, bicaralah !_

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya. Sebetulnya, ini mungkin terdengar tidak sopan, tapi apa boleh buat. "Uhm, aku tahu ini konyol. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kau laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Aku laki-laki."

Chanyeol mengerjap. Jadi, orang yang berdiri di depannya ini sejenis dengan Baekhyun, begitu? Baiklah, satu masalah terpecahkan. Tapi ada satu hal lain yang masih mengganjal di sini.

"Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?" Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahan dengan tatapannya. Kenapa dirinya diperhatikan sedemikian rupa? Terakhir kali dia cek, dirinya bukanlah hewan langka.

"Celanamu…"

"Ya, celanaku kenap-" Chanyeol memotong ucapannya ketika pandangannya telah terarah pada celananya sendiri. " _Oh shit_ !"

Dia belum menarik risleting celananya.

Dan _miliknya_ juga masih tegang sehabis diurut Baekhyun. _Double_ _shit !_

"Okey, aku bisa jelaskan..." Chanyeol buru-buru menarik riseleting celananya dan hendak berucap panjang lebar, namun si pemuda yang berdiri tepat di depannya ternyata sudah lebih dulu bertanya dengan nada panik.

"Apa aku … membuatmu terangsang?"

Chanyeol beku di tempat.

Sekali lagi. _Shit._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari berganti dengan cepatnya.

Pagi ini, Chanyeol berangkat sekolah tanpa ditemani Baekhyun. Ibunya bilang bahwa Baekhyun sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali bahkan tanpa sempat sarapan. Entah apa urusannya, yang jelas Chanyeol senang karena ritual paginya absen untuk kali ini.

Namun sebagai gantinya, ia berangkat bersama sang tetangga baru.

Luhan namanya. Ia datang ke rumah Chanyeol tepat setelah remaja itu menyelesaikan sarapannya. Minta diantar ke sekolah katanya. Dan saat itulah Chanyeol paham bahwa ia berada di sekolah yang sama dengan Luhan.

Luhan bilang, dia adalah murid pindahan dan asli _made in_ Cina. Sebetulnya, ia pindah ke Korea bersama ayahnya. Namun karena satu dan lain hal, ayahnya tidak bisa pulang terlalu sering. Bahkan mungkin hampir dua bulan sekali. Maka tersebutlah Luhan tinggal sendirian.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi, soal yang tadi malam, aku," Luhan menunduk malu-malu selagi berjalan berdampingan dengan Chanyeol.

Si tinggi memotong dengan cepat. "Ahh, yang semalam itu aku tidak, maksudku aku tidak terangsang olehmu. Kau tidak membuatku terangsang. Tenang saja." Chanyeol sungguh menyesal dengan kesan pertama yang ia buat. Ingin rasanya ia membungkus wajahnya dengan kresek kala berhadapan dengan Luhan.

Diluar dugaan, wajah Luhan berubah kecewa luar biasa. "Begitu rupanya."

Chanyeol mengiyakan dengan gumaman pelan. Semoga dengan ini, Luhan tidak lagi salah paham. Bisa repot kalau misalnya Luhan sampai terbawa perasaan hanya karena melihat penis berperisai celana dalam miliknya yang tengah menegang. Cukup Baekhyun yang membuatnya belok, cukup. Luhan terlalu baik untuk dijadikan teman seperhomoan.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang membuat Chanyeol-ssi sampai _tegang_ seperti itu?"

Chanyeol menggaruk keningnya seraya tersenyum kikuk. Tidakkah pertanyaan itu terdengar sangat pribadi? Lagipula mereka baru saja kenal. "Ahh ya, itu …"

Tidak tidak tidak, Chanyeol tidak mungkin bilang ia menegang akibat _handjob_ yang dilakukan adiknya sendiri. Setidaknya, jangan sekarang. Karena Luhan mungkin saja belum siap mendengarkan fakta bahwa Chanyeol memiliki seorang adik yang selalu minta disetubuhi. Itu akan menjadi kejutan yang tidak sehat.

"Itu, ya kau tahu, aku menonton film dewasa." Chanyeol mengutarakannya secara jantan. Itu adalah alasan paling aman untuk sesama laki-laki. Pemuda mana yang tidak pernah menonton film dewasa? Karena ada pepatah mengatakan, _Sebaik-baiknya siswa SMA, pasti tetap tahu siapa itu Miyabi._ Intinya, orang yang polos-polos saja di dunia ini, adalah tidak ada.

"Oh," Luhan bergumam pelan dan lanjut berkata, "Kapan-kapan, tidak keberatan 'kan menonton film-nya bersamaku?"

Chanyeol tersedak udara setelahnya.

 **.**

"Ya, waktunya sudah habis. Kumpulkan lembar jawaban sekarang juga." Seruan guru bahasa melolong indah di dalam ruangan kelas. Ujian baru saja selesai dilaksanakan saat bel istirahat hampir tiba.

Chanyeol menaruh pulpennya di atas meja dan mengengok ke arah belakang. Melihat teman seperjuangannya yang sedang sibuk mengisi jawaban dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia mencibir remeh. "Makanya, sudah kubilang jangan melamun saat ujian."

"Aku tidak melamun, aku sedang berpikir." Jongin menyangkal kuat.

"Kau berpikir terlalu lama. Sudah cepat, berikan kertasnya padaku."

Karena kertas dikumpul dari belakang, maka Chanyeol dengan berat hati tetap menunggu sampai Jongin menyelesaikan jawabannya. Hingga ketika guru mereka berseru untuk ke sekian kali, barulah Jongin menyerahkan lembar jawabannya pada sang sahabat.

Chanyeol sempat melirik lembar jawaban milik Jongin sebelum ia salurkan ke depan. "Jawabanmu A semua." Ujarnya heran.

Jongin mengibaskan tangan. "Setidaknya pasti ada satu atau dua jawaban yang benar. Itu yang namanya peluang."

Chanyeol menatapnya datar. "Kau benar-benar _luar biasa_."

"Baiklah, kita bertemu lagi minggu depan. Selamat siang."

Kelas langsung bergemuruh sepeninggalnya guru dari ruangan. Kebanyakan dari mereka membahas perihal ujian barusan atau saling mencocokkan jawaban. Padahal kenyataannya, itu tidak berguna sama sekali.

"Oi," Chanyeol kali ini membalik badan sepenuhnya. Menghadap pada Jongin yang tengah mengorek isi telinga. Siapa tahu keluar mobil, begitu guraunya.

"Menurutmu, apa ada yang aneh denganku?" Chanyeol jarang sekali meminta pendapat pribadi. Tapi kali ini ia melakukannya, dan orang yang beruntung ia tanyai adalah Jongin.

Kelingking ditarik keluar, Jongin menjeda sejenak kegiatannya dan berpikir dengan kedua bola mata menghadap ke langit-langit. Tak lama kemudian, pandangannya ia terjunkan ke wajah si ketua OSIS. "Telingamu sedikit lebih lebar daripada orang normal."

Chanyeol berdecak. "Bukan itu. Tapi apa yang ada dalam diriku."

Kali ini, Jongin menimbang-nimbang. Namun setelah dua menit berlalu, ia tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Maksudmu bagaimana?"

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti." Chanyeol menopang sisi kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. "Semua orang yang dekat denganku terlihat ingin sekali kusetubuhi."

"Aku tidak." Jongin menyangkal cepat-cepat.

"Dengar, di dunia ini hanya ada dua macam manusia. Pertama dominan, kedua submisif. Dan aku yakin seyakin yakinnya bahwa kau adalah sejenis denganku, seorang dominan."

"…"

"Haish, jelasnya, kita adalah pihak yang memasuki, bukan dimasuki." Tegas Chanyeol lagi. Jongin memang sedikit sulit menerima penjelasan tanpa sesuatu yang bersifat konkret.

"Apa ini mencakup homo dan hetero?"

Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya. "Tepat sekali."

"Hmm…" Jongin mengelus dagu. "Aku kurang mengerti dengan apa yang mereka rasakan ketika melihatmu. Tapi sepertinya, kau memang sedikit berbeda. Memangnya kau pakai sabun cuci muka merk apa?"

Chanyeol terlihat ragu. "Kau yakin ini soal wajah?"

Sebuah anggukan. Jongin yakin sekali wajah Chanyeol juga berpengaruh sebagai daya tarik. Padahal Jongin yakin dirinya tidak kalah tampan dengan sang atasan. Namun kejadian di rumah Chanyeol tempo hari, membuatnya sedikit syok. "Kau ingat saat aku berkunjung ke rumahmu?"

Chanyeol menerawang. Ya, ia hapal betul saat itu dirinya sengaja mengajak Jongin ke rumah hanya untuk melakukan riset kecil. Apakah Baekhyun juga akan tertarik dengan laki-laki seperti Jongin, atau tidak. Tapi baru saja Jongin masuk selangkah ke dalam rumah, Baekhyun sudah menembak Chanyeol dengan sebuah pertanyaan,

 _"Siapa orang jelek yang kau bawa ini?"_

Setelahnya, Jongin langsung berpulang ke rumahnya dan menolak berbicara dengan Chanyeol selama seminggu.

"Adikmu membuat seolah aku ini tidak ada apa-apanya." Kata Jongin dengan wajah masamnya.

"Ah, tapi kalau soal wajah, sepertinya itu tidak mungkin." Kali ini Chanyeol menyangkal. "Buktinya kau masih bisa punya pacar."

"Tentu saja aku masih bisa punya pacar, kau pikir mukaku ini sehancur apa." Jongin mendelik sebal dan kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Jadi menurutmu, ini masalah selera?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Tapi kenapa selera orang-orang harus sepertimu?" nada bicara Jongin terdengar tak terima. _Orang-orang_ yang dimaksud Jongin adalah, Baekhyun, Kepala Sekolah, beberapa adik kelas, dan beberapa jajaran guru wanita di sekolah. Jujur saja, selama ini memang ia sering kalah pamor dengan Chanyeol. "Ck, apa mereka tidak sadar kalau pemuda berkulit gelap itu lebih seksi."

"Dan Jongin, tau apa lagi yang lebih parah?"

"Apa?"

Chanyeol pasang wajah serius. " _Orang-orang_ itu bertambah."

Jongin mengerang."Oh ayolah, berhenti membuatku iri. Aku juga ingin dikelilingi wanita cantik." ia terkadang kesal sendiri jika mendengar curhatan Chanyeol soal beberapa orang yang mengejar-ngejarnya.

"Yang ini bukan wanita, tapi laki-laki, hampir sama seperti Baekhyun. Tetangga baruku."

"Aku juga mau." Mengingat Jongin adalah tipe pemakan segala, tidak heran kalau dia juga iri karena Chanyeol mendapatkan orang baru dan itu laki-laki.

"Ambil saja. Kau tahu, aku masih lurus 'kan?"

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya sambil menopang dagu. "Bung, aku mulai ragu."

"Ragu bagaimana? Aku masih suka payudara perempuan."

"Tapi ada kemungkinan kau sama biseks-nya denganku."

Chanyeol menaruh tangannya di depan dada. Tanda sebuah penolakan. "Tidak dan tidak akan." Tandasnya. Membuat si lawan bicara mengendikkan bahu, tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

"Kau harus tahu, karma tidak pernah datang terlambat."

Benarkah? Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Di luar, ia mungkin berekspresi biasa saja, tapi di dalam hati ia cukup waspada. Perkataan Jongin bisa saja ada benarnya. Dan Chanyeol semakin parno ketika Jongin kian mendekat dan berujar dengan wajah serius.

"Tapi kalau terlambat, artinya dia hamil."

"Enyah saja kau !"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aih, sial. Baterainya habis." Chanyeol baru saja ingin melihat jam yang tertera di layar ponsel, namun benda itu tiba-tiba saja padam. Ia benar-benar mengutuk ponsel keluaran zaman sekarang yang berkedok _smartphone_. _Smart_ apanya, menghemat baterai saja tidak becus.

Tapi harganya mahal. Sayang kalau dibuang.

Masih dengan dengusan kesal, Chanyeol menyimpan ponselnya dan kembali berjalan di koridor. Siang ini di istirahat kedua, Chanyeol baru saja beranjak dari ruang OSIS hanya untuk mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal, buku catatan. Selepas barang yang dicari telah berada dalam genggaman, ia bertolak ke kelasnya. Dengan jarak yang sebentar, tentu itu bukan masalah. Tapi kalau tidak sengaja terlihat oleh seorang guru biologi yang tengah menyendiri di lab, tentu lain lagi ceritanya.

Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah waspada dari awal. Tapi nasib sial ternyata sudah menempel di dalam tubuhnya seperti bau badan. Sial. Dia _kena_ lagi.

"Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol berteriak dalam hati. _Apa kubilang. Apa kubilang._

Atas nama sopan santun, Chanyeol berhenti dari melangkah dan menolehkan kepala pada sumber suara di kanan. "Ya, Guru Yoon?"

"Bisa bantu aku sebentar?" tanya sang guru sembari meletakkan kacamatanya di samping tumpukan kertas bercoretkan spidol merah. Chanyeol terlihat ragu-ragu. Ia mencium bau pengeksploitasian di sini. Terkadang, menjadi siswa populer merepotkan juga.

"Tapi saya ada pelajaran matematika setelah istirahat ini." Bagus. Gunakan kesempatan ini sebagai alasan.

"Hanya sebentar."

Kampret.

Dengan berat hati, Chanyeol mengayunkan tungkainya ke dalam lab. Tidak ada orang lain di sana selain ia dan guru biologinya, Guru Yoon Bora. Bukankah namanya terdengar seperti nama artis terkenal? Lupakan, bukan dia orangnya. Hanya wajah dan namanya saja yang kebetulan mirip. Dan dia janda.

Apa yang akan terjadi jika seorang janda tanpa anak dipertemukan dengan remaja SMA penggoda iman? Tepat sekali. Cinta lokasi.

Tapi sayangnya, cinta lokasi ini hanya terjadi pada satu pihak. Tidak dengan Chanyeol. Meskipun dia bilang menyukai perempuan, tapi tidak dengan yang lebih tua. Apalagi seorang janda. Mau dia janda kembang atau janda kempis, Chanyeol tetap tidak mau memasuki lubang perempuan yang sudah pernah dinikahi orang. Eh, kenapa dia sampai berpikir sejauh itu?

Namanya juga waspada.

"Tolong periksakan beberapa hasil ulangan kelas dua ini, mataku sudah pusing melihatnya." Pintanya sambil menyerahkan setumpuk kertas pada Chanyeol. Ya, memang tidak terlalu banyak sih. Tapi apa guru ini tidak bisa profesional sedikit? Setidaknya periksa semuanya sampai tuntas. Bukan malah menjajah seorang murid.

"Ini kunci jawabannya." Selembar kertas disodorkan. Chanyeol mengambil sebuah kursi yang ada di lab, dan mendudukkan diri di depan meja guru yang membentang sekitar dua meter. Ia dan gurunya saling berhadap-hadapan.

Guru Yoon mengambil botol minum di depannya, dan membasahi kerongkongannya dengan satu tegukan anggun. "Kau mau?"

Chanyeol menggeleng segan. "Tidak, terimakasih." _–nanti kita ciuman secara tidak langsung._

Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa pembicaraan.

Chanyeol fokus pada pekerjaannya, menyamakan jawaban dengan apa yang tertulis di lembar kunci, dan sesekali mencoret tanpa ampun beberapa jawaban yang sudah dipastikan salah. Kadang menjadi guru terkesan kejam juga. Mencorat-coret sesuka hati lembar demi lembar yang sebelumnya pasti bikin kepala pusing. Meski jawabannya jelas-jelas salah, setidanya beri imbalan untuk mereka yang sudah susah payah menulis.

Tapi ini guru Yoon. Yoon Bora. Pengampunan seperti itu tidaklah ada.

Wanita ini cukup bengis. Entah bawaan sejak lahir, atau mungkin sejak dirinya menjanda. Dia tidak akan segan-segan mencambuk pantat muridnya dengan sebilah penggaris bila dirasa perlu. Atau hanya karena sebuah kasus semacam murid yang kedapatan mengobrol di dalam kelas, penghapus kotor sudah diwajibkan untuk melayang. Demi apapun, temperamennya buruk.

Tapi kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, sisi _kesetanan_ -nya menguap entah kemana.

Cara untuk mengetahui seorang guru menyukai muridnya adalah mudah saja. Jika si anak banyak disuruh ini itu, begini begitu, maka orang-orang patut curiga bahwa si guru tengah menaruh hati. Park Chanyeol adalah bukti otentiknya. Yang mana, dia juga bisa membuat induk singa berhenti mengaum hanya dengan sekali tatap.

Tampan, iya. Pintar, sangat. Ketua OSIS pula. Cewek mana yang tidak tertarik?

"Apa kau mengalami kendala dengan pelajaranku, Chanyeol?"

 _Berhentilah mencari-cari bahan obrolan !_

Chanyeol mendengus dalam hati. Bukan dia gede rasa atau apa, Chanyeol paham betul bahwa Guru Yoon tidak pernah melontarkan basa basi macam itu pada muridnya yang lain.

Tapi Chanyeol memilih cari aman. "Tidak. Tidak terlalu."

Wanita itu mengangguk-angguk. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah mengupload materi untuk pertemuan kita yang berikutnya. Kau sudah bisa mendownload-nya nanti."

"Ya, guru Yoon."

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku. Kita tidak terdengar akrab jadinya."

 _Demi Tuhan, kita memang tidak pernah akrab !_

"Maaf, saya hanya mencoba bersikap sopan." Chanyeol kembali menunduk guna menyelesaikan pekerjaannya secepat mungkin. Oh, sial. Berapa puluh lembar lagi yang harus ia bereskan?

"Itu membuatmu terdengar canggung." Si wanita mengangkat bahu. "Berapa lembar lagi sisanya?"

Guru Yoon bangkit dari singgasananya. Memutari meja, dan berakhir dengan berdiri di belakang Chanyeol yang tengah membungkuk memeriksa lembar demi lembar kertas sialan itu. Hati Chanyeol dag dig dug, menerka-nerka suatu hal yang mungkin dilakukan oleh gurunya.

Spidol merah dipegang kuat-kuat. Keringat sebiji jagung meluncur disekitar pelipis. Chanyeol komat-kamit dalam hati, berdo'a supaya imannya tidak goyah.

"Chanyeol, yang ini seharusnya salah." Guru Yoon berbicara tepat di belakang telinganya. Darah Chanyeol berdesir. Gugupnya masih biasa saja ketika rambut pirang sang guru menyentuh pipinya. Namun ketika dada guru Yoon menempel di punggung, gugup Chanyeol bertambah sepuluh kali lipat.

 _Oh man_ , itu dada. Sekali lagi dada.

Dada yang dikaruniai dua buah benda kenyal.

 **P-A-Y-U-D-A-R-A**

"Ma-maaf." Chanyeol segera mengoreksi pekerjaannya. Gara-gara terlalu dirundung rasa takut, dia jadi kurang fokus. Ya Tuhan, air mana air? Chanyeol butuh segalon air sekarang juga.

Kalau perlu, ceburkan dia ke kolam renang. Karena disini sangaaat panas!

"Nah, seharusnya begitu." Bisik sang guru. Dadanya semakin ditempelkan dengan punggung Chanyeol. _Fuck dat shit_. Chanyeol ingin sekali berbalik dan meremasnya.

"Maaf, ta-tapi anda terlalu dekat." Kata Chanyeol pelan. Terdengar seperti suara seekor tikus yang disuruh terjun dari atas pesawat. Mencicit.

"Apanya yang terlalu dekat?"

 _Dadamu itu loh ! Terlalu menempel._

Chanyeol membuang napas dari mulut. Kepalanya digelengkan sekali. Tidak, tidak, dia tidak boleh menyerah sampai di sini. Ayo cepat selesaikan pekerjaan terkutuk ini dan keluar dari lab (yang tidak kalah terkutuknya) ini. Profesional bung, profesional. Jangan terbawa alur permainan.

"Ahh, tidak. Tolong lupakan saja." Fokus. Fokus. Fokus.

"Chanyeol,"

"Ya, ap-"

Dagu Chanyeol ditarik paksa. Dua bibir saling bertemu.

Spidol merah jatuh ke lantai, Chanyeol kini telah berbalik sepenuhnya dan menghadap sang guru biologi. Tangannya berpegangan pada pinggiran meja. Sungguh, Chanyeol tak kuasa menahan. Walau bagaimanapun juga, Chanyeol hanyalah murid SMA yang belum bisa mengendalikan nafsunya. Ketika guru Yoon memaksa berciuman sambil memegangi pipinya dengan kedua tangan, Chanyeol hanya diam tak berkutik.

Awalnya mata Chanyeol terbelalak. Namun lama kelamaan, seiring dengan lumatan yang bertubi-tubi, Chanyeol perlahan menutup matanya. Seperti ada alunan musik yang memaksanya untuk terseret ke dalam lingkaran setan. Seperti dirinya di hipnotis karena secara tidak sadar, tangannya tidak lagi berpegangan di meja. Tapi beranjak naik memegangi tengkuk berhalang surai pirang milik gurunya.

Dunia Chanyeol harusnya gelap gulita. Namun masih ada setitik cahaya yang membuatnya tertahan dalam dunia percumbuan ini.

Sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol ingin terus melumat dan melumat. Namun objek fantasinya bukanlah orang yang saat ini menjadi lawannya dalam bercumbu.

Hanya satu nama yang bersarang dalam kepala Chanyeol saat itu.

Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Njong's bacod:** Sekali lagi gua minta maaf. Ini kampret. Ini bejadh. Tolong jangan bully gua gais. Tapi ijinkan gua bilang makasih buat yang kemaren udah ngeriview ff ini di chapter kemaren yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah:

 **realbaekhyunee, PiscokYeol, asdfghjkl, baekonchan, Wellery14, chanbaek1992,**

 **leeminoznurhayati, parksoojin97, dari fans neo (njir :v), Park Yena, mingguki, Kamira Fujika, Baekironman, itsyeoja, EXOLOVEXOL, viviCho92, dandelionleon, Guest, wolf68, chan banana, Dita, akakeket, tobaekyeol, SHINeexo, chanzhr, biggirldiary, sherly. gdragon, RDRD ChanBaek, baekfrappe, KasHunHan, bichan18, fujoshistan, chanye00l, baekhyunnnchanyeolON, uzuchihanana, AnjarW, ECCEDENVY, neniFanadicky, sanyakie, Park Yoo Ni, ooh. meike, potatochanbaek, Park Elsa, Akasyaka Aeri, kakjaer, Blacjims, CussonsBaekby, CYBH, svtkimmg, jongdaelz, ahnjinhee2, oktavian pyromaniac, shykiters, Luhanssi, SilvieVienoy96 (kali ini nggak gua balik lagi nun XD), baelight, byuntaebaek, babypark94, byobek, parkhyobin21, exobaeolchabae, Dheacho, pcy25.**

Makasih pokoknya buat temen-temen yang udah fav, follow, atau cuma mampir ke ff ini. **Kalian yang terbaik. Alafyu.** Sebenernya kalian ga perlu sering-sering nyasar kesini, percayalah, ini hanya sebongkah imajinasi gua yang kurang ajar. **Btw, selamet malam minggu mblo :v** /diguyur/

Pokoknya, PUJA KERANG AJAIB

ULULULULULULULULULUL


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun.

Nama itu terpanggil oleh alam bawah sadar. Chanyeol tidak paham. Berkali-kali ia menolak untuk meladeni permainan yang diajukan adiknya, namun semakin keras menolak, semakin ia tertekan. Chanyeol tidak ingin menodai tali persaudaraan yang mereka punya namun Baekhyun mengganggunya terlalu sering.

Sampai ke titik dimana wajah Baekhyun akan tiba-tiba teringat meski ia tak sedang memikirkan.

 _Salah. Ini salah._

Chanyeol membuka matanya. Apa yang ia lihat bukan seperti apa yang terlihat dalam fantasi. Dia bukan Baekhyun. Bukan adik laki-lakinya yang cantik itu. Sekali lagi ia tak paham. Sebagai laki-laki sejati, seharusnya ia mampu memanfaatkan saat-saat seperti ini untuk keuntungannya. Namun fakta berkata lain bahwa Chanyeol nyatanya tidak mampu melakukannya.

Ia membuka mata sepenuhnya. Memutus ciuman dan mundur perlahan-lahan dengan kedua tangan mendorong jauh lawan jenisnya. Persetan, meski itu gurunya sekalipun. Chanyeol lupa akan tatakrama bahkan sejak dirinya masuk ke dalam lab.

"Chanyeol, aku…" Guru Yoon terbata dengan mata yang berpaling kesana-kemari.

"Ini salah." Chanyeol menghempaskan tatapannya ke lantai. "Kita tidak boleh seperti ini."

Sang guru diam. Perkataan sang murid memang ada benarnya. Bahkan mungkin itu yang paling tepat. Tapi perasaan tidak bisa dibendung semudah itu. "Chanyeol…"

"Saya permisi." Chanyeol memilih untuk meninggalkannya. Dia angkat kaki dan masa bodoh dengan pekerjaan yang belum ia selesaikan. Rasa kesal, marah, dan malu bercampur dalam dirinya. Karena, bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hal sekeji itu dengan gurunya sendiri?

Tapi itu hanya bagian dirinya yang lain. Bagian dirinya yang penuh harga diri dan menjunjung kehormatan. Sementara, hati kecilnya menolak namun bukan dengan alasan yang sama. Terlalu kompleks untuk dijabarkan. Namun jika ditarik dari garis besarnya,

Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin berhubungan dengan orang yang salah.

 **.**

 **.**

"Adikku Tidak Mungkin Secantik Ini"

Pairing: **CHANBAEK**

Genre: **Romance, Family**

Rated: **M**

Warning : **Bokep. Humu. Anak kecil dilarang masuk.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol pulang ke rumah disaat matahari telah lenyap.

"Aku pulang."

Tidak ada yang menyahutinya. Chanyeol tidak ambil pusing dan segera mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah. Namun ketika ruang tengah hendak ia jajaki, dirinya dihadang oleh sang ayah yang berkacak pinggang dengan wajah penuh murka.

Chanyeol sempat heran. Seingatnya, nilai akademiknya tidak ada yang anjlok satupun, lalu apa?

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Baekhyun?" tanya ayahnya.

Sontak Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Baekhyun?"

"Tidak usah berakting tidak tahu."

"Berakting apa, memangnya aku aktor sinetron." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya jengah. Dia sudah lelah seharian berada di sekolah mengurusi beberapa kegiatan klub. Setidaknya biarkan dirinya beristirahat sejenak di rumah.

"Baekhyun menangis dan tidak mau keluar dari kamar." Papar sang ayah lagi.

Chanyeol merasa tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni pemikiran konyol ayahnya. "Memang apa hubungannya denganku?" tanyanya sembari menggaruk kepala dan lewat begitu saja di samping ayahnya.

Dan ternyata, sikap apatisnya itu mendapat hadiah tendangan di bokong.

"Tentu saja ini salahmu! Di dunia ini hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Baekhyun tertawa dan menangis." Ujar sang ayah sambil mengacungkan bogemnya tanpa ampun.

Chanyeol yang tersungkur meringis sambil mengelusi pantatnya. Sial, si Tua Park ini pernah belajar Kungfu atau bagaimana? Tulang bokongnya serasa mau copot. "Teori macam apa itu?" tanyanya yang tak ingin disalahkan.

"Tidak usah banyak tanya. Cepat seret bokongmu itu ke depan pintu kamar Baekhyun dan minta maaf padanya."

"Tidak mau!"

"Tidak ada makan malam untukmu."

"Biar saja!"

"Kutendang bokongmu sampai remuk."

"Biar saja!"

"Kusunat kau dua kali."

"Biar- IBU, KAU DENGAR ITU? AYAH PASTI SUDAH GILA!" Chanyeol berteriak supaya sang ibu yang berada di dapur dapat mendengarnya.

"Berhenti mengadu pada ibumu."

Chanyeol mengambil napas sembari bangkit dari lantai. Ia sedang meruncingkan mulutnya agar kata yang ia lontarkan terdengar kejam bagi Park senior. Namun saat bibirnya hendak berucap, sang ibu sudah lebih dulu datang dan menengahi.

"Sudah, sudah …" Suara lembutnya menenangkan. Dua kubu yang siap baku hantam tenang sesaat.

"Perkataan ayahmu jangan terlalu diambil hati." Ujarnya lagi.

Chanyeol menyeringai tanda, _"HA ! Dengar itu."_

"Tapi Chanyeol," Ibunya beralih pandang padanya. "Baekhyun belum makan sama sekali sejak ia pulang tadi sore. Ibu tidak sengaja melihanya menangis sebelum dia masuk kamar. Jadi tolong ya, Cuma kau yang bisa membujuknya."

Kali ini, Tuan Park yang menyeringai. "Ha! Dengarkan itu."

Chanyeol membuang napas. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia tak tega kalau ibunya sudah memohon seperti itu. Tapi ini bukan berarti ia kalah dari ayahnya. "Aku melakukanya hanya demi ibu."

Sang ayah yang mendengarnya hanya bersiul-siul sambil mengiringi langkah Chanyeol yang tengah meniti tangga menuju kamar adiknya. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu, Tukang selingkuh."

"SIAPA YANG TUKANG SELINGKUH?!"

Chanyeol berbalik sambil memperlihatkan taringnya. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar kembali ke lantai dasar, Ayah dan ibunya telah lebih dulu kabur ke tempat yang aman.

"Dasar," Chanyeol menggerutu. Dan sekali lagi, napas berat ia muntahkan. Kalau dipikir kembali, berada di rumah ini sama saja dengan memperpendek umurnya. Dia bisa mati muda karena stres berkepanjangan.

Tiba-tiba terpikir olehnya tentang membuat surat untuk mengundurkan diri dari Keluarga Park.

Suatu hari. Chanyeol bertekad untuk menulisnya suatu hari nanti. Setidaknya setelah ia kaya raya dan beristri. Dan mungkin –hey, dia sudah di depan kamar Baekhyun, ngomong-ngomong. Jadi mari lupakan sejenak soal rencana masa depan itu karena ada malasah yang lebih pelik yang harus ia hadapi.

"…hyun, Baekhyun…"

Ketukan pertama tak membuahkan hasil. Apa anak itu sudah tidur?

"Baekhyun, ibu menyuruhmu turun untuk makan malam."

Masih tidak berhasil.

Chanyeol penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di dalam sana. Tangannya memutar knop pintu dan bersyukur kepada yang maha kuasa bahwa ternyata pintu itu tidak dikunci. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk masuk dan mengabaikan sopan santun tentang tidak boleh masuk ke kamar orang lain tanpa seizin pemiliknya. Persetan. Toh pemiliknya juga lebih tidak sopan karena tidak menyahut.

Chanyeol mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke setiap sudut kamar. Semuanya berantakan dan membuat mulutnya gatal untuk mengomel. "Oke, Baekhyun sebaiknya kau punya penjelasan untuk ini semua-"

Dan sebuah bantal melayang. Tepat di wajah Chanyeol. Si korban langsung mengambil dan menghempaskannya ke lantai. "Apa-apaan…"

Kembali sebuah benda melayang. Kali ini seragam sekolah dan kembali mendarat di wajah Chanyeol. "Baekhyun, hentikan…"

Baru saja pakaian seragam itu ia lepas dari wajah, sesuatu kembali melayang.

"ASTAGA, CELANA DALAM?"

Chanyeol berseru dramatis. Kali ini tidak ada lagi benda yang menghalangi wajahnya jadi ia bisa leluasa memelototi Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya frustrasi.

Tapi Baekhyun memalingkan wajah. Bibir manyunnya teracung indah. Dan ketika Chanyeol sadar, ia bisa melihat bahwa hidung adiknya itu bersemu kemerahan. Seperti maklumnya orang sehabis mengangis. Chanyeol penasaran. Siapa orang tolol yang telah membuat adik manisnya sampai menangis seperti itu?

"Baek, kau menangis?" suara Chanyeol melunak. "Katakan padaku siapa yang menyakitimu. Biar kuberi pelajaran orang itu."

"Beri pelajaran untuk dirimu sendiri."

Hah?

Chanyeol dilanda kebingungan seolah Baekhyun baru saja berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak bisa dimengerti manusia. Karena –memangnya dia salah apa?

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Baekhyun masih sesenggukan, namun kali ini ia berani menatap wajah bingung kakaknya. "Memang dasarnya kau tidak pernah mengerti."

Cobaan macam apa lagi ini Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol semakin ingin menyerah dengan hidupnya. Sudah adu mulut dengan ayahnya, kini Baekhyun yang bermasalah dengannya. Ada apa dengan hari ini?

 _Hey Chanyeol, bukankah hari-harimu memang tidak pernah normal?_

"Penjelasan, Baekhyun." Bujuknya dengan halus.

"Ponselmu tidak aktif," Baekhyun menangkupkan tangan di wajahnya dan mulai histeris. "Ternyata kau sedang ciuman dengan gurumu sendiri."

Chanyeol serasa terkena serangan jantung. Demi Dewa!

Seketika tangannya diserang tremor. Ia ingin mendekat pada Baekhyun namun ragu. Ingin mengelus rambut adiknya tersebut namun tak berani. Memang seharusnya ia tidak perlu merasakan apa-apa, tapi kenapa ia merasa sangat bersalah sekali di sini?

Hoo, pantas saja tadi itu sang ayah meneriakinya Tukang selingkuh? Jadi ini penyebabnya.

Hanya saja Chanyeol terlalu bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Panikkah? Menyesalkah? Atau lebih baik dirinya pura-pura tak acuh? Karena sebenarnya, ini sama sekali bukan urusannya. Chanyeol bisa berciuman dengan siapapun dan kapanpun ia mau sebab secara hukum, statusnya masihlah _single_.

Tapi tetap saja, ia merasa bersalah.

"Maaf." Hanya kata itu yang mampu lolos dari mlut Chanyeol.

"Kau, tidak bisa menjaga perasaanku ya? Kalau memang tidak menyukaiku jangan begini caranya." Serang Baekhyun seperti anak remaja yang tengah bertengkar dengan pacar lelakinya. Chanyeol mengibarkan bendera putih, dia sudah pasrah.

"Serius, kakak tidak bermaksud seperti itu padamu. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Dan bukan kakak yang mulai." Ujar Chanyeol selembut mungkin.

"Bukan masalah siapa yang mulai. Tapi siapa yang menikmati."

"Kakak tidak menikmatinya samasekali."

"Pembohong!" Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuknya. Oke, sekarang, Chanyeol lebih terlihat seperti maling jemuran sehabis tertangkap basah. Mati kutu.

Ya, bisa dibilang Chanyeol juga menikmatinya. Tapi itu cuma sedikit, sungguh. Dan itupun bisa dihitung sebagai suatu kecelakaan yang tidak terelakkan. Kalau memang Chanyeol menikmati, tentu durasinya akan diperpanjang –bahkan mungkin bisa sampai ke merogoh payudara- tapi ini tidak. Chanyeol buru-buru disadarkan oleh kewarasannya.

"Baekhyun," Untuk membuktikannya, Chanyeol berlutut di depan sang adik. "Tatap mataku."

Baekhyun langsung membawa lari wajahnya ke samping. "Tidak mau. Matamu pasti ada beleknya."

"Baekhyun, ini serius." Kali ini Chanyeol berbicara sambil memegang tangannya. Tanpa ia sadari.

Dan Baekhyun mau tidak mau, akhirnya menuruti apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Melihat ke dalam iris tersebut dan mencari-cari kebohongan di dalamnya. Tapi sialnya, apa yang ia cari tidak pernah ada.

Chanyeol tidak berbohong. Lalu apa arti ciuman tadi itu untuknya?

"Apa kesimpulanmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tapi tetap saja, kau … berciuman dengannya."

"Lantas? Toh, tidak didasari dengan cinta."

"Lalu diantara aku dan dia, ciuman mana yang lebih kau sukai?" Baekhyun menantangnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan sulit.

Chanyeol diam untuk berpikir. Jelas, ia lebih menyukai ciumannya dengan Baekhyun ketimbang dengan guru agresifnya tadi. Hanya saja, apa boleh? Apa boleh ia menikmati berciuman dengan adik laki-lakinya? Meski diluaran sana banyak wanita yang lebih seksi dan menggoda.

Yah, tapi kalau sudah begini, apa boleh buat. Maunya, Chanyeol juga mempertahankan egonya dengan menyembunyikan perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun. Tapi kenyataannya, ia justru terjepit keadaan yang membutnya terpaksa mesti berucap jujur.

"Denganmu. Aku lebih senang dengan adikku sendiri."

Lalu tak lama kemudian Baekhyun terisak.

Awalnya hanya pelan-pelan, tapi lama kelamaan semakin keras. Dan detik berikutnya ia berhambur ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol yang berlutut di hadapannya.

"KAKAK TIRIIIIII… AKU MENCINTAIMUUUUUU…MAAFKAN AKUUU…"

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh canggung. Selain membalas pelukan itu, dia bisa apa lagi? Begini lebih baik daripada dirinya dimusuhi oleh Baekhyun. Rasanya lebih menyeramkan dari suasana mencekam manapun.

"Aku minta maaf sudah meragukan cintamu, kak. Aku terlalu dibakar api kecemburuan. Seharusnya aku tidak meragukan calon suamiku sendiri." Ujar Baekhyun sambil meraba-raba rahang kokoh Chanyeol.

Sang kakak menatapnya datar. Oke, kali ini Baekhyun sudah mendramatisir.

"Baiklah baiklah, terserah apa katamu. Yang terpenting kau dan aku harus turun ke bawah untuk makan malam." Chanyeol kembali teringat akan tujuannya sebelum memasuki kamar ini. Suasana hati Baekhyun telah membaik dan ia harus memanfaatkannya.

Maka merekapun menyudahi adegan drama korea barusan. Berdiri dengan cepat, namun Baekhyun tak kunjung melepaskan pelukan di pinggang kakaknya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang menempelkan pipinya di dada Chanyeol tiba-tiba mendongak. "Aku belum mandi."

"Yasudah pergi mandi."

"Tapi kakak tiri juga belum mandi."

Chanyeol mulai mencium aroma modus. "Jadi maksudmu, kita mandi bersama?"

Dan hanya butuh satu detik untuk Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan polos. Chanyeol ingin mengumpat, tapi takut Baekhyun kembali dirundung tangis. Sial. Adiknya yang satu ini gemar sekali memposisikannya dalam keadaan sulit.

 _Ahh… lagipula, mereka sama-sama laki-laki._

"Baiklah, aku akan membantu menggosok punggungmu-"

"YEAY, AYO!"

Lucu sekali bagaimana Chanyeol melihat perubahan ekstrem yang ada pada wajah Baekhyun. Siapa tadi yang menangis-nangis seperti perempuan? Siapa tadi yang berseru seperti orang paling tersakiti di dunia? Dan siapa yang sekarang tertawa riang sambil menarik tangannya ke kamar mandi? Chanyeol mulai berpikir tentang kemungkinan Baekhyun mengidap bipolar. Pergantian _mood_ -nya terlalu _luar biasa_.

Tapi sudahlah, yang penting dia bahagia. Walau bagaimanapun, Baekhyun itu keluarganya dan Chanyeol wajib menjaga senyum anak itu. Meski dengan cara yang tergolong rumit.

Dan, ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya masih ada satu hal lagi yang mengganjal dihati Chanyeol.

Dari mana Baekhyun tahu bahwa dirinya habis berciuman?

 **.**

"Sayang, kau dengar itu? Baekhyun tertawa-tawa."

"Ya, sepertinya mereka sudah berbaikan. Syukurlah."

"Memang seharusnya begitu. Chanyeol harus bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya secara jantan. Ahh, apa mereka juga akan melakukan 'itu' malam ini?"

"Sayang, itu terlalu cepat. Mereka masih anak-anak."

"Chanyeol sudah dewasa, jadi wajar saja. Aku yakin Baekhyun tidak akan menolak."

"Hmm, mungkin saja."

"Lagipula, aku juga ingin segera menimang cucu, hehe."

"Uhm, sayang?"

 **.**

"Jadi, kakak tiri mau langsung main belakang yah?" Baekhyun mengikik geli.

Chanyeol menghela napas dengan wajah lurus. Ia dan Baekhyun, mereka berdua tengah berada di dalam _bathtub_ sekarang. dengan Chanyeol yang bersandar pada ujungnya, dan dengan Baekhyun yang memunggungi di depannya. Ini posisi yang lebih baik, menurut Chanyeol. Karena setidaknya, Baekhyun tidak akan macam-macam sebab mereka tidak saling berhadapan.

Namun nyatanya, Baekhyun salah mengartikan.

"Diam." Perintah Chanyeol mutlak. Ia membasahi punggung Baekhyun dan mulai menggosoknya. "Katanya kau mau main BDSM BDSM-an. Itu artinya kau harus menurut padaku."

Sekedar informasi, sebelum mereka melucuti pakain masing-masing, Baekhyun sempat berceloteh soal sesuatu semacam BDSM. Chanyeol nyaris terlonjak kala mendengarnya. Karena ia tahu, bocah SMP macam Baekhyun masih belum mengerti tentang apa yang ia bicarakan.

 _"Yes sir."_ Sahut Baekhyun sambil kemali terkikik.

 _Kau pikir ini lucu?_

"Dengar, Baek. Kau ini terlalu banyak menonton film. Otakmu pasti dipenuhi hal-hal kotor." Tuduh Chanyeol.

"Aaahh… iyahh…"

"Kau harus mengurangi kebiasaanmu. Banyak-banyaklah belajar dan jangan terlalu lama bermain di internet." Ia memberi petuah selayaknya orang dewasa.

"Y-yyaaahh…"

"DAN KENAPA KAU MENDESAH-DESAH?" bentak Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

Baekhyun menengok ke belakang dengan pipi yang merah. "Habisnya kakak tiri meraba-raba pinggulku…"

 _Holy shit!_

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dengan terburu. Sial. Lagi-lagi tubuhnya bersenang-senang tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Risiko memiliki adik yang cantik nan menggoda. Otak boleh segan tapi hati tidak bisa menipu.

"Ugh, ma-maaf…"

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan saja. Hitung-hitung kita pemanasan."

Baekhyun dengan keerotisannya itu benar-benar.

"Jangan becanda. Kita hanya akan mandi bersama. Tidak ada adegan tambahan." Hey Chanyeol, kau fikir dirimu sedang syuting film panas?

"Hmm, ya sudahlah." Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya.

Satu menit terlewati tanpa ada satupun yang berbicara. Chanyeol bungkam, Baekhyun bungkam, hanya terdengar suara pelan _spons_ yang bergesekan dengan kulit. Chanyeol berterimakasih dengan keadaan ini. Kalau bisa, begini saja terus sampai mereka selesai mandi –supaya Chanyeol tidak banyak berteriak.

Tapi lama-lama, Chanyeol merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Seperti ruang dibawahnya yang mulai menyempit. Awalnya biasa saja, tapi semakin kemari, terasa seperti ada sesuatu yang menindih bagian bawahnya.

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau duduk diatasku?"

"Hehe… mungkin saja kau sedikit terangsa-"

"MENYINGKIR!"

"Kyaaa… Jangan mendorongkuuuu…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidur satu ranjang malam itu.

Sebabnya, karena Baekhyun merengek tidak ingin tidur sendirian di kamarnya dan ingin Chanyeol menemani. Juga dengan alasan bahwa kakaknya itu jarang menginap di kamarnya, dan dengan beribu alasan lain termasuk dirinya yang berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh asalkan Chanyeol mau tidur dengannya.

Dan Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti. Pertama, karena rengekan Baekhyun memekakkan telinganya. Kedua, silahkan tengok alasan pertama.

Chanyeol memunggungi Baekhyun malam itu. Inginnya, a langsung terlelap saja ke alam mimpi dan terbangun dengan cepatnya menuju esok hari. Namun keinginan itu harus menjadi angan-angan belaka dikarenakan seseorang yang sedari tadi menunjuk-nunjuk punggungnya.

Chanyeol mau tidak mau balik badan. "Apa lagi?"

"Kau tahu, kita belum selesai dengan permainan BDSM itu." ujar Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

"Tidak ada, permainanya sudah selesai. Ayo cepat tutup matamu dan tidurlah."

"Umm, ceritakan aku dongeng terlebih dahulu."

Chanyeol melirik adiknya lewat ujung mata. "Katamu kau tidak akan minta yang aneh-aneh."

"Ayolah, kak. Hanya sebuah dongeng."

Apa boleh buat. Asalkan setelah ini Baekhyun benar-benar terlelap. Lagipula orang dewasa sepertiinya memiliki banyak stok cerita untuk didongengkan kepada sang adik kecil. Berbagi sedikit, mungkin tidak apa-apa.

"Baiklah… Jadi, suatu hari-"

"Tunggu sebentar. Boleh aku me-request?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengacungkan tangan.

"Apa?" Chanyeol menatapnya curiga.

"Tolong masukan unsur BDSM di dalamnya."

Chanyeol kini menatapnya datar. Seharusnya ia sudah tahu bahwa otak Baekhyun memanglah tidak beres.

"Baik, baik. Seperti yang kau minta. Sekarang tutup matamu karena aku akan mulai bercerita."

Baekhyun menurut. Ditutupnya kelopak mata yang selalu menatap riang pada sang kakak. Kedua tangannya membelit dipinggang Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol tidak lagi memiliki kosa kata lain hanya untuk mengusir tangan itu dari tubuhnya. Ia sudah tidak peduli.

"Suatu hari, hidup seorang pria kaya raya bersama putranya. Mereka sama sekali tidak pernah akur. Anaknya yang baik hati selalu bertentangan dengan sang ayah yang kejam. Namun suatu ketika, ayahnya pulang ke rumah dengan membawa dua orang asing."

"Sang ayah berkata, _"Aku akan menikahi wanita ini. Kau akan memiliki ibu dan saudara baru. Hahahah…"._ Dan hanya untuk saat itu saja, sang anak yang baik hati setuju dengan ucapan ayahnya."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menginterupsi. "Sepertinya aku sedikit familiar dengan cerita ini."

"Berisik. Itu hanya kebetulan saja. Tutup lagi matamu." Perintah Chanyeol sebelum kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. Dan Baekhyun menurut dengan polos.

"Lalu sang anak pun mendapat kehidupan yang baru. Bersama ibu dan saudara tirinya yang lebih muda. Namun lama kelamaan, ia sadar bahwa sudaranya tersebut selalu mengganggunya."

Tiba-tiba ditengah cerita, Baekhyun kembali menginterupsi.

"Berhenti menyela ceritaku!" Seru Chanyeol tidak sabaran.

"Maaf, tapi kapan kita akan memasuki alur BDSM-nya? Aku ingin bersiap-siap."

"SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Oh, baiklah."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sesaat. Urat kesabarannya bisa benar-benar putus jika terus begini. Selama ini, ia terus menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak "PECAT SAJA AKU DARI KELUARGA PARK!". Kalau saja kewarasannya memang telah diambang batas.

"Dan suatu malam, ketika saudara tirinya tengah berdiam diri di kamarnya, si anak yang baik hati tiba-tiba datang dengan membawa tali dan cambuk serta menyeringai _. "Akan kubuat kau menyesali setiap perbuatanmu."_ Desisnya menakutkan."

"Saudara tirinya menjerit, namun naas, tidak ada siapapun yang datang menolong karena di rumah itu hanya ada ia dan kakaknya. Ternyata si anak yang baik hati itu tidaklah baik hati. Ia sebenarnya adalah iblis pemerkosa yang gemar menyiksa korbannya."

Baekhyun, dengan mata terpejam semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol.

"Lalu iblis kejam itu melucuti pakaian saudara tirinya tersebut, dan kemudian mengikatnya di atas ranjang. Selepas itu, ia memulai ritualnya dengan mencambuki saudara tirinya di beberapa bagian tubuh. Berkali-kali dengan brutal, meski saudaranya itu memohon, ia tetap tidak peduli."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat.

"Lalu dengan tiba-tiba, si iblis kejam telah berada diatas tubuh saudaranya yang berbaring di atas kasur. Dengan celananya yang telah hilang entah kemana, ia berniat memulai kesenangannya. Kemudian…"

"Kemudian…?" Baekhyun bertanya lirih, masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Kemudian…" Chanyeol tak kunjung melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kemudian…" Baekhyun semakin gemetaran.

"Kemudian- WAAAAAAAAAA!"

"HYAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Baekhyun terkejut dan secara refleks, ia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan menyebabkan sang kakak terjerembab ke lantai. Ia sunggu terkejut dengan teriakan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba. Sementara si pemuda jahil hanya mampu mengelus pantatnya yang baru saja sukses mencium lantai. Karma memang tidak datang terlambat.

"Kenapa kau mendorongku?" protes Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang semula berbaring, kini berada dalam posisi duduk. "Salahmu sendiri mengagetkanku." Katanya tak mau kalah.

"Ini bukan cerita horror, kenapa kau setakut itu." Chanyeol mendengus, ia bangkit dan kembali ke sisi ranjang.

"Ini ternyata lebih horror daripada yang kubayangkan." Baekhyun seketika menggigil. Dan Chanyeol yang terduduk di sampingnya tak kuasa untuk menahan senyuman. Biarlah adiknya yang cantik ini tahu rasa. Sesekali memberi pelajaran seperti ini bukanlah hal buruk.

"Masih mau main BDSM BDSM-an?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit menggoda.

Baekhyun seketika cemberut. Ditariknya selimut hingga ke dagu dan mulai berbaring. "Berisik."

Chanyeol angkat bahu. Ia memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Namun kali ini, posisi mereka terbalik. Kini, Baekhyun yang berbaring sambil memunggungi kakaknya.

 _Dasar anak kecil._

Chanyeol mengulum senyum. Gemas juga dengan sikap kekanakkan Baekhyun. Jadi ia memilih untuk menghibur adiknya dengan hal-hal kecil. Semacam-

"Selamat tidur,"

-memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, dan-

"… adik tiri."

-mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan tulus sebelum mereka berdua terlelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya …

Siang itu, Luhan yang baru berpulang dari perpustakaan mendadak mendapat panggilan alam. Sambil menyapa beberapa orang yang baru di kenalnya di sekolah, ia tersenyum meringis –menahan pipis, wajar. Dan begitu matanya menangkap tanda bahwa di depan ada toilet, ia cepat-cepat mengambil langkah seribu untuk segera menuntaskan keperluannya.

Toilet lumayan sepi. Dengan buku yang ia apit di ketiak, tangannya mulai turun untuk menarik risleting celana.

"Aaaaaahh… Sssshhhh…"

Tunggu, itu bukan suaranya. Luhan sendiri kaget karena seingatnya, hanya dia seorang yang ada di toilet ini.

"Ahh, mungkin ada orang lain yang masuk lebih dulu." Pikirnya positif. Ia baru teringat bahwa tadi ia sempat melihat salah satu bilik toilet yang pintunya tertutup rapat. Jadi itu bukan hantu, oke?

"...Hyunhh…aaahhh…" suara itu terdengar lagi.

Luhan makin tak enak hati. Inginnya ia berlari karena jujur saja, desahan itu membuatnya malu. Namun apa daya, air kencingnya tak kunjung habis.

"Aaaaahhhh…." Kali ini desahan panjang. Diikuti dengan berbagai suara yang mengindikasikan bahwa orang tersebut telah selesai dengan segala urusannya.

Luhan yang kebetulan saat itu telah selesai, cepat-cepat menarik risleting celananya ke atas. Ia pun berjalan dengan tergesa menuju wastafel guna mencuci tangannya. Pokoknya, ia harus keluar lebih dulu daripada orang aneh itu.

Sembari mencuci tangan, ia bercermin. Di dalam hati, Luhan berkata. _"Orang yang mastubrasi kapan saja pasti sangat sulit mengendalikan nafsu. Huh."_

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu kembali beradu pandang dengan cermin.

Namun tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan dengan apa yang ia lihat dari pantulan cermin. Pintu terbuka dan menunjukan seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet sambil berbenah. Dan… ini betul-betul sebuah _plot twist_ untuknya.

"Cha-chanyeol-ssi?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bacod:** Hay '_'v Gua minta mangap udah lama-lama hiatus. Tapi tenang, ff ini ga bakalan dianggurin. Dan sori juga kalo chapter ini banyak kekurangan atau typo. Makasih buat **B for C** yang udah bantu editin (padahal dia sendiri lagi sama **Kaidfrd** ) dan bantuin segala-galanya –selagi gua nongkrong -_- (Maklumin, jones.) dan sebagai ketua asosiasi jones seindonesia, gua menyempatkan diri untuk apdet malam ini ditengah kesibukan gua –nongkrong ga jelas.

Jah, itu aja sih. Dan sekali lagi gua **mewarning** buat siapapun kamu, jangan kebanyakan maen kesini kalo pulangmu kurang malem, atau maenmu kurang jauh. Akibatnya apa? nanti baper sana sini soalnya Cy banyak digodain cewe-cewe seksi. Dan oh iya, Fyi, disini Chanyeol harem yah, banyak dikelilingi cewek-cewek. Dan tingkatannya masih ecchi (belom anuan).

Udah itu aja, makasih buat teman-teman yang selalu support;

 **gspghea, fizha1220, Elfina832, Vanilla92, park ae nie, TiaraSelma, riahbyul, ecladraenix, ParkChoHyun, munakyumin137, Jyotika Ai, socloverqua, Lu, CHBS062, jiellian21, exobbabe, pinkpurple92, vie. bocai, Guest, Pupuputri, WardaTyb, ECCEDENVY, Star's9394. z, v. triandini, firdazzy, ChanBaekLuv, 614 ChanBaekYeol, Shinebyune, guru yoon, putrinurdianingsih30, chroemrin, Priska598, kukuri, cntyathalia, febhyydian, twinspuppy, CBees, B for C, sunsehune, ongin 3, chistrovitaa, CBfrlght, guest, jongdaelz, baekfrappe, viviCho92, EL-FUJO, Pexingyixing, AnchoFishyMochi, biezzle, cucunyachanbaek, Lala Aaltonen Gypsophila, Siti409, Oh Grace, guest, j. I. b. v. I. p, chan banana, jiaiji, asdfghjkl, chanbaek1992, Byun Jie, TruHaT, CB, EternalKim, kakjaer, Baekironman, HosinoChanB, parksoojin97, neniFanadicky, BLUEFIRE0805, biggirldiary, Dheacho, Hyurien92, Hanna Byun614, seouloppas, kkumaberry, rellicious94, chanzhr, Fckbyxns, Sebut Saja B, nyeol, vie. bocai, chocomilkfaza, leeminoznurhayati, cb, AnjarW, RDRD ChanBaek, EXOLOVEXOL, RismaSbila, ndslma, chanbaeqiss, FabsLzeerou, tobaekyeol, SilvieVienoy96, hyunhee1104, potatochanbaek, BiEI025, SHIeexo, exobaeolchabae, CussonBaekby, fujishistan, babypark94, utarigunawan14, n2704, Blacjims, ohsaera, rydeer, xxcbaekido.**

Kalian yang terbaik dan termesum :v muahahahah

PUJA BIKINI HYUNA

ULULULULULULULULULUL


	4. Chapter 4

Entah ini kutukan atau apa, tapi, setiap kali bertemu Luhan, Chanyeol seringkali dihadapkan dalam situasi sulit.

"Cha-chanyeol-ssi?"

Ya, seperti sekarang ini misalnya.

Bukan Chanyeol bernegatif ria, bukan pula Chanyeol berniat menuduh. Boleh jadi, memang Xi Luhan saja yang selalu hadir tidak dalam waktu yang tepat- yang mana membuat situasi menjadi amat buruk. Atau dalam kata lain, mungkin sial. Jadi Chanyeol mulai berpikir untuk memasang jimat penangkal di salah satu bagian tubuhnya. Misalnya di ketiak.

Tapi sayangnya Chanyeol tidak sejahat itu.

"Chanyeol-ssi, kau, uhm... bagaimana aku mengatakannya, ehem... jadi barusan itu kau ona-"

"Sssst!" Chanyeol buru-buru menempelkan telunjuk tangannya di depan bibir tipis Luhan. Menjaga supaya anak itu tidak mengumbar-umbar aibnya secara percuma. Begini-begini, Chanyeol itu Ketua OSIS. Murid yang patut dijadikan teladan. Kalau sampai ketahuan murid lain, harga dirinya bisa merosot tajam.

"Chanyeol-ssi, tanganmu bau sabun."

 _Oh, terimakasih Luhan!_

Dia sialan memperjelas semuanya. Membuat Chanyeol menurunkan telunjuk yang sempat menahan bibir si lawan bicara, dan memilih untuk buang muka sembari berdecak kesal.

"Baiklah. Aku memang habis mastubrasi barusan. Terserah kau mau menilaiku seperti apa." Chanyeol akhirnya pasrah. Dia mengakui hal tersebut yang meskipun bukanlah sebuah kejahatan, tetapi tetap saja bukan sesuatu yang patut dipuji juga.

Tetapi (lagi) untungnya Luhan bukanlah tipe manusia primitif.

"Tidak apa, Chanyeol-ssi. Semua laki-laki pernah mastubrasi."

Eh? Dia berkata apa barusan?

Mendadak Chanyeol yang sempat buang muka, kini menaruh perhatian pada Luhan. Daripada malu, dia justru merasa senang sekarang. Wow. Ternyata ada juga manusia yang seperti ini, pikirnya.

"Y-yah, begitulah..." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Syukurlah kalau kau memaklumi..."

Kemudian mereka berdua didera kecanggungan.

Chanyeol telalu buntu untuk mencari bahan obrolan lain. Dan lagi, tidak mungkin ia kembali membahas perihal mastubrasi tadi. Tidak, dia tidak ingin dicap mesum hanya karena mengobrolkan persoalan pribadi seperti itu -kepada teman yang belum lama ia kenal. Ia pun memikirkan alternatif lain semacam bertanya soal pelajaran, soal ekstrakurikuler, atau mungkin langsung melarikan diri. Ya, yang terakhir itu ide bagus!

"Oy, Chanyeol!"

Jongin, itu suara Jongin. Chanyeol langsung berwajah sumringah seraya melarikan pandangannya ke depan pintu toilet. Dan benar, Kim Jongin hadir disana. Chanyeol hendak memanjatkan puji syukurnya karena akhirnya dewa penolang datang untuk membebaskannya dalam neraka kecanggungan ini. Namun yang terjadi berikutnya, justru sebuah ironi.

"Kau sisakan sabunnya, bukan?"

* * *

 **"Adikku Tidak Mungkin Secantik Ini"**

 **Pairing:** CHANBAEK

 **Genre:** Romance, Family

 **Rated:** M

 **Warning :** Kita semua tahu bahwa ini adalah (menjurus) bokep.

* * *

Pukul enambelas tigapuluh.

Suara bisik-bisik, suara dengkuran, dan suara seseorang yang tengah membacakan laporan - yaitu Jeonghan, mewarnai suasana rapat kali ini. Chanyeol, selaku Ketua mencoba untuk mengikuti jalannya rapat dengan khidmat, meskipun ia sendiri sama mengantuknya dengan yang lain. Matanya sengaja ia buka lebar-lebar.

Sebenarnya kalau boleh cerita, Chanyeol saat SMP sempat bercita-cita untuk mengikuti klub pulang cepat. Alasannya, _yeah_ , supaya bisa bermalas-malasan. Tapi apa mau dikata, sikap rajinnya itu sudah mendarah daging dan terbawa sampai dewasa. Sekarang, beginilah jadinya.

Dan kalau sudah suntuk seperti ini, biasanya Kim Jongin akan mulai mengoceh dengan obrolan yang cukup membuat dahi berkerut.

"Aku punya masalah." Jongin yang sebelumnya duduk tak jauh dari sang Ketua kini mendorong kursinya untuk mendekat. Ia dan Chanyeol bersebelahan sekarang.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin abai dan fokus saja terhadap pidato adik kelasnya. Namun karena ia dan Jongin terlibat dalam suatu hubungan yang disebut sahabat, maka mau tidak mau ia bertanya juga. "Apa?"

"Celanaku menyempit."

Chanyeol yang sebelumnya menaruh perhatian pada Jeonghan, spontan melarikan matanya kepada Jongin. Ia menatap penuh selidik. "Kau apa?"

"Celanaku." Jongin berbisik sembari menunjuk bagian bawahnya. "Sempit."

"Tunggu. Seingatku kau baru saja menghabiskan sabun beberapa jam yang lalu." bisik Chanyeol hati-hati.

"Aku tidak menghabiskannya." Jongin ngotot, suaranya terdengar berdesis tajam.

"Kau membolonginya." Final. Chanyeol kembali mengungkit fakta kejahatan Kim Jongin terhadap sabun batangan. Yang mana kali ini rekannya itu tidak akan mungkin lagi berkelit.

"Oke. Baik. Tapi kau harus tahu kalau kita punya masalah yang perlu diselesaikan disini."

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis. "Maaf. Tapi tidak ada 'kita'. Hanya kau sendiri yang punya masalah disini."

"Kau temanku." ucap Jongin berapi-api. Masih dalam volume kecil yang hanya mereka berdua yang bisa mendengar. "Barangkali kau bisa membantu dengan sedikit _handjo_ -"

"Jauh-jauh dariku!" Chanyeol menatapnya tajam. Dia? Memberi servis kepada Kim Jongin? Sampai matipun Chanyeol tidak sudi.

"Aku bercanda." Jongin menyerah. "Lebih penting daripada itu, apa kau tidak mau tahu siapa yang sudah membuat celanaku sempit begini?"

"Apa wajahku terlihat seperti seseorang yang penasaran?" Chanyeol memilih untuk mengambil pulpen, menyobek kertas dan mencoret-coret tidak jelas.

"Tepat sekali. Anak kelas satu itu, arah jam dua."

Jongin mengarahkan kepala Chanyeol yang masih terlihat malas, supaya temannya itu melihat apa yang hendak ia tunjukan. Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangan Jongin dan mendapati sesosok remaja yang cukup pendek dan berwajah datar. Seseorang yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Kau yakin dia bukan hantu?" Chanyeol memastikan.

Jongin merasa terhina. Begini-begini dia masih suka manusia sungguhan dan bukan seorang pengkhayal. "Kau tanya saja pada seseorang di sebelahmu."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, namun akhirnya bertanya juga pada seseorang lain yang duduk di sebelahnya. Adik kelas. "Hey, kau lihat anak yang di depan itu? Apa dia benar-benar murid disini?"

"Dia yang matanya besar itu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Oh dia Kyungsoo. Anak kelas satu. Dia sudah cukup lama bergabung sebagai pengurus OSIS, apa Ketua benar-benar baru melihatnya?"

"Ah-ahahaha..." Chanyeol membalas dengan tawa canggung. Kenapa bisa ia kecolongan sampai-sampai tidak mengenali anggotanya sendiri. "Aku sedikit lupa." ia beralasan.

Kemudian kembali Chanyeol pun berbisik pada Jongin. "Kau benar. Ternyata dia itu nyata."

"Ck, kau terlalu meremehkanku. Kau pikir-"

"Bukan begitu, ketua?"

"-aku ini-"

"EKHEM!"

Suara dehaman yang kencang menginterupsi. Chanyeol yang kedapatan tengah berbisik-bisik di tengah rapat cepat-cepat mengubah raut mukanya menjadi serius. Berpura-pura seolah ia tengah memerhatikan sedari tadi.

Sementara Jongin segera menjauh dan menutupi wajahnya yang tengah tertawa dengan sebuah buku.

"Ya. Kau bisa duduk sekarang." Ujar Chanyeol penuh wibawa.

Jeonghan memutar bola matanya secara terang-terangan. "Ya sudahlah."

Ia pun kembali duduk manis di tempatnya. Kini, hak berbicara kembali pada Chanyeol selaku pemimpin rapat. Semua orang menunggu kesimpulan yang hendak ia bicarakan. Padahal sudah jelas, ia tidak menaruh perhatian sepenuhnya pada laporan yang dibaca Jeonghan.

"Jadi, semua setuju?"

Hadirin terlihat ingin jatuh dari kursi.

"Setuju apa, kau bahkan belum menyimpulkan hasil rapat kita."

"Oh, benarkah?" Chanyeol memasang tampang bodoh. Jongin yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya bisa membenamkan wajah.

Namun karena Chanyeol adalah tipe murid yang pintar- termasuk dalam hal tipu muslihat, maka ia pun putar otak dan akhirnya, sang sahabat yang selama ini bersenang-senang atas penderitaannya dijadikan target sasaran.

"Baiklah. Untuk kesimpulan, biar asistenku yang membacakan. Dia sudah merangkum semuanya, bukan begitu Kim Jongin?"

Hadirin sontak mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jongin.

Dilain pihak, giliran Park Chanyeol yang tertawa dengan ditutupi sebuah buku. Jongin sudah membuatnya kesal berkali-kali, sudah saatnya membalas dendam.

"Bung, kau benar-benar sialan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang."

Chanyeol menghela napas berat. Bagi orang-orang, mungkin rumah adalah tempat melepas penat. Tapi bagi Chanyeol pribadi, rumah justru sudah menjadi sumber stress. Bukan masalah tempat, melainkan orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya.

"Kakak mau mandi dulu, mau makan dulu, atau mau aku?"

Contohnya dia ini.

Chanyeol menghela napas kian berat. Sudah cukup rapat tadi sore saja yang menguras tenaga dan pikiran, adiknya tidak usah menambah-nambah.

"Aku mau mandi. Jangan ganggu aku."

Baekhyun menanggapi dengan cemberut. Entah kenapa kakaknya ini selalu datang ke rumah dalam keadaan yang tidak menyenangkan. Ia berpikir mungkin tugas sang kakak di sekolah cukup melelahkan. Padahal hanya Baekhyun saja yang tidak tahu bahwasanya yang membuat Chanyeol begini adalah dirinya. Kasihan memang.

(Entah dia memang tidak tahu atau justru tidak peka.)

Tapi kali ini ia membiarkan dan tidak banyak bicara. Chanyeol ia bebaskan untuk berjalan ke kamar tanpa ia buntuti. Mungkin sedikit pengertian. Tidak apa-apa, lagipula ia juga perlu membantu ibunya memasak di dapur -walaupun yang ia lakukan sedari tadi hanya menyicipi saja. Ya, menyicipi tapi habis satu piring.

"Jangan terlalu sering mengganggu kakakmu." Ibunya tahu-tahu langsung menasihati ketika Baekhyun sampai di meja makan.

"Mengganggu apa, aku cuma memberikan pelayanan yang baik untuknya." Baekhyun tak acuh.

"Kau pikir ini penginapan." Ibunya menggelengkan kepala. "Tolong ambilkan sendok."

Baekhyun menurut. Ia mengangkat bokong dan mengambil sendok seperlunya. Acara masak sudah selesai. Kini giliran ia membantu ibunya menata makanan di meja.

"Lagipula, kakak juga belum punya pacar." Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan percakapan mereka yang sempat terpotong.

"Kalau dia sudah punya, kau akan bagaimana?"

"Hmm...entahlah." Baekhyun terlihat diam sejenak. "Akan kupikirkan nanti."

Ibunya memang merestui hubungan Baekhyun dengan kakaknya. Alasannya sederhana, daripada Chanyeol memilih wanita lain yang tidak jelas bentuknya (ia beranggapan bahwa Chanyeol memiliki selera yang buruk), atau Chanyeol tidak kunjung punya pacar, ya lebih baik dengan Baekhyun saja. Terkadang jodoh itu bisa sedekat urat nadi. Lagipula mereka berdua tidak sedarah.

Tapi kalau Chanyeol tetap ngotot untuk menolak, ya mau bagaimana lagi. Mungkin Baekhyun bukan pilihan yang tepat.

"Aku akan tetap berusaha supaya kakak menyukaiku." Kata Baekhyun sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan.

"Usahamu sudah cukup. Jangan memaksakan diri. Kudengar kau juga menyuruh seseorang untuk memata-matainya di sekola-"

"Ssssstt!" Baekhyun memotong cepat. "Ibu jangan bicara keras-keras, nanti kakak bisa dengar. Itu 'kan rahasia."

Sang ibu menatapnya datar. Kalau dia tahu, itu namanya bukan rahasia lagi. Tapi ia mengakui Baekhyun memang cukup hebat. Buktinya sampai saat ini Chanyeol masih tidak sadar bahwa setiap gerak-geriknya di sekolah akan ada yang memperhatikan.

"Bu, bagaimana kalau aku pakai guna-guna saja? Ibu tahu, kudengar itu cukup mujarab."

Tarik kembali kata-kata tentang Baekhyun yang hebat. Anak itu tidak lebih dari bocah penuh ambisi yang terlalu banyak menonton film fantasi.

"Baekhyun. Ibu jadi penasaran sebenarnya film macam apa yang sering kau tonton."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah ketukan kasar di pintu mengagetkan Chanyeol ketika ia tengah asyik berduaan dengan tugas yang menggunung. Ia tidak mau repot-repot menjawab karena sudah tahu siapa orang yang berdiri dibalik pintu kamarnya. Daripada mempersilakan masuk, Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk kembali menjamah tugasnya.

Sadar bahwa tidak ada respon dari sang pemilik kamar, Baekhyun akhirnya membuka sendiri pintu yang sebelumnya ia ketuk dan menampakkan wujud kepada Chanyeol yang tengah memunggunginya.

"Kakak tiri~" Panggilnya se-merdu mungkin.

Chanyeol memilih untuk menyumpal telinganya dengan _headphone._

"Kakak tiri jahat sekali. Aku tidak didengarkan. Jahat jahat jahat." Baekhyun merengek, dan demi Tuhan, Chanyeol paling tidak bisa tahan dengan suara rengekan. Maka dari itu ia pun melepas _headphone_ -nya dan bergegas berbalik hanya untuk mendapati dirinya terkejut serta mengerutkan alis.

Baekhyun segera merubah raut wajahnya. Ia pun kembali ceria dan tiba-tiba memutar badan bak penari _ballet._

"Taraaaa!" Serunya di hadapan Chanyeol yang masih tertegun.

"Pakaian ini cocok untukku 'kan? Bagaimana?" Baekhyun meminta persetujuan dan ia menginginkan pujian atas pakaian bertema pelayan yang ia pakai sekarang. Terlihat bagus, sebuah _dress_ pendek dengan renda di sana-sini tak lupa bando yang juga tak kalah berenda. Siapapun yang melihat akan berdecak kagum. Namun yang terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol justru-

"Baekhyun, apa kau menjahit taplak meja yang ada di ruang makan?"

-sebuah penghinaan.

"Astaga, tentu saja tidak!" seru Baekhyun histeris. Chanyeol benar-benar merusak suasana hangat yang telah ia ciptakan.

Sementara itu Chanyeol sendiri tidak bisa mengelak dengan suara hatinya yang mengatakan kalau Baekhyun cukup menawan dengan balutan pakaian _maid_ itu. Warnanya putih, sedikit transparan, sehingga beberapa lekuk tubuh Baekhyun bisa ia lihat dengan jelas termasuk nipple yang minta di pelintir itu. Dan -HEY, KENAPA CHANYEOL JADI BERPIKIR MACAM-MACAM?

"Sial, adikku tidak mungkin secantik ini..." desisnya pelan-pelan.

"Eh, kakak bilang apa barusan?"

"Tidak ada. Aku cuma heran kenapa ada laki-laki yang berpakaian seperti itu?" - _DAN KENAPA JUGA PAKAIAN ITU TERLIHAT PROVOKATIF SEKALI?_

Baekhyun mengambil napas seraya melipat tangannya di depan dada. Bersiap menjelaskan karena sebenarnya, ia berpakaian seperti bukanlah tanpa alasan. "Dua minggu ke depan, sekolahku mengadakan acara tahunan festival seni. Aku sebenarnya tidak pernah ikut-ikutan, tapi berhubung ini adalah tahun terakhirku di SMP, jadi aku ingin membuat beberapa kenangan yang baik."

"Dengan cara memakai baju dari bahan gorden jendela ini?" Ejekan Chanyeol naik tingkat. Tadi taplak meja, sekarang gorden jendela. Sebenarnya dia ini mau dihajar atau apa?

Tapi untungnya, kantong kesabaran Baekhyun itu cukup lebar. Jadi ia pun menjelaskan dengan hati-hati dan penuh kesabaran. "Jadi, teman sekelasku membuka sebuah stand kafe dengan pelayan yang berkostum seperti ini. Seharusnya sih hanya perempuan saja, tapi karena mereka bilang kalau aku juga cukup menarik, maka jadinya seperti ini. Lagipula kalau _crossdressing_ , aku tidak kelihatan seperti laki-laki bukan?"

"Itu namanya penipuan." Chanyeol lagi-lagi berdesis pelan.

"Kalau bicara yang jelas, kakak tiri dari tadi hanya berbisik-bisik saja." Baekhyun protes.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu." Chanyeol hendak memutar kembali kursi yang ia duduki namun Baekhyun tidak kalah cepat untuk menghentikan sang kakak dengan sekali gerakan. Kakinya ia gunakan untuk menjegal sehingga pahanya yang mulus terekspos dan itu membuat perhatian Park Chanyeol teralihkan.

"Aku. Belum. Selesai. Bicara."

Tadinya, Chanyeol hendak menikmati pertunjukan paha mulus adiknya. Namun suara menyeramkan yang ia dengar terpaksa membuatnya mematung dan menelan liur kasar-kasar.

"Si-silakan lanjutkan."

Sekarang. Dia lebih terlihat seperti seorang suami yang ketakutan setelah diancam oleh istrinya.

Lalu Baekhyun pun mundur. Ia mengambil jarak dan kembali bercerita. "Karena acara ini terbuka untuk umum. Jadi, siapa saja bisa masuk dan memesan makanan. Maka dari itu, aku mengundangmu untuk datang. Kalau buat pacarku sih, semuanya gratis tidak perlu bayar."

 _Memangnya yang jadi pacarmu itu siapa?_

Chanyeol ingin berkelit, beberapa alasan sudah berkumpul di otaknya. Namun melihat Baekhyun yang menaruh harapan besar, ia diam-diam merasa tak tega. "Ya, kalau tidak ada tugas. Aku berjanji akan menyempatkan diri pergi kesana."

"YEAY!"

Selamat. Baekhyun tidak lagi terlihat seperti ingin menguliti Chanyeol hidup-hidup. Chanyeol bernapas lega. Tidak apa-apalah dia mengumbar janji, soal dia datang atau tidak itu urusan belakangan. Dia hanya harus pintar-pintar saja mencari alasan.

Tapi disisi lain, ada perasaan bejat di dalam hatinya yang merasa ingin untuk melihat Baekhyun berlama-lama memakai pakaian itu. Imajinasinya melayang tinggi-tinggi sampai ke titik dimana ia tidak bisa mengontrol diri terhadap bayang-bayang Baekhyun yang terlihat seksi di ranjang. Ah, pada dasarnya semua laki-laki memang mesum. Yang membedakan hanya bagaimana cara mereka mengekspresikan. Dan Chanyeol ini adalah tipe yang munafik.

"Aku senang karena kau mau datang."

"Ya ya ya, dan lain kali, tolong pakai pakaian dalammu juga. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang mulai berpikiran mesum saat melihatmu." Chanyeol mengingatkan sebagai kakak yang baik.

"Eh, benarkah? Apa sekarang kakak juga jadi berpikiran mesum?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saj- EH, maksudku, tentu saja tidak!" semburat merah mewarnai pipi Chanyeol. Sial, dia keceplosan. Sekarang anak kecil yang ada di hadapannya pasti besar kepala.

"Ahahaha... Aku sudah menduganya." Baekhyun tertawa sambil menerjang tubuh Chanyeol, memeluk leher sang kakak erat-erat seolah tak mau lepas. "Ternyata kakak tiri memang mesum."

"Si-siapa yang kau sebut mesum? Dan lagi, lepaskan, leherku bisa putus."

"Tidak mau, nanti kau kabur."

"Memangnya aku bisa kabur kemana. Cepat lepaskan atau aku tidak akan datang ke acaramu." Chanyeol mengancam.

"Ups, hehehe..." Baekhyun pelan-pelan melepaskan tangannya yang sempat menjerat leher sang kakak. "Sudah kulepas."

"Bagus. Sekarang kembali ke kamarmu, aku masih banyak tugas."

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak mau menurut. Tapi berhubung Chanyeol sudah berjanji dan itu cukup membuat hatinya senang, jadi kali ini dia mau mendengarkan apa yang diperintah kakaknya. Lagipula dia juga bisa melihat sendiri kalau tugas-tugas Chanyeol memang banyak.

Jadi kali ini Baekhyun mengalah. Ia pun berjalan menuju pintu sambil menari-nari kecil (Yang membuat pahanya lagi-lagi terumbar dan itu membuat Chanyeol mengumpatkan kata "Bangsat..." berkali-kali dengan pelannya.) Sebelum menutup pintu, ia masih sempat berpesan supaya Chanyeol tidak melupakan janjinya itu.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan itu mengundang sebuah tawa penuh ancaman dari Baekhyun.

"Hihihi...awas ya kalau kau tidak datang. Kutendang selangkanganmu nanti sampai tidak bisa berdiri."

Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol dilanda mimpi buruk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suatu siang, di kantin sekolah…

"Rumahku?"

Sebuah anggukan mantap menyambut pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia tengah berada di kantin siang ini, bersama Luhan karena -tentu saja dia ada disana sebab itu adalah Luhan, murid baru yang masih butuh waktu berorientasi. Hanya berdua. Bukan berarti Chanyeol ingin berduaan, hanya saja ternyata si bangsat Jongin lebih memilih untuk makan di meja dekat pintu masuk, supaya lebih dekat dengan incaran katanya, dibanding dengan dirinya. _Plus_ , dia pun menambahkan bahwa Chanyeol dan Luhan terlihat cocok. Chanyeol sendiri tidak mau banyak berspekulasi entah cocok yang dimaksud Kim Jongin itu cocok sebagai sahabat, kakak beradik, ayah dan anak, atau sesuatu yang lebih dari itu karena yang ia tahu, ia akan menendang bokong Jongin sepulang sekolah nanti.

Sekarang, ia dan Luhan tengah membicarakan perihal belajar bersama. Ya, benar, klise sekali.

"Ya, di rumahmu. Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Luhan penuh harap. Karena sebenarnya ia cukup penasaran sebab belum pernah bertamu secara resmi ke rumah tetangganya tersebut. Bukan apa-apa, masalahnya Chanyeol memang tidak pernah mengundang. Tipikal tetangga kurang ajar.

Chanyeol menggaruk telinga. Hatinya mengatakan jangan, karena rumahnya bukanlah tempat yang baik untuk mereka berdua. Ia tidak berpikiran mesum, sungguh. Tapi melihat situasi dimana ia memiliki adik yang punya rasa cemburu tinggi, rasa-rasanya ia sedikit ragu. Apalagi, Luhan terlihat sangat 'antusias' kepadanya, ia takut Baekhyun nanti akan langsung bertindak. Kau tahu, adiknya itu adalah pilot tanpa sertifikat yang bisa menerbangkan piring dengan baik.

Tapi sayangnya, Chanyeol ini tidak mudah tega. Dibujuk sedikit saja pakai tatapan memelas ia sudah pasti luluh.

"Tidak akan sampai larut malam kok." Luhan kembali membujuk.

Mau sampai pagi pun silakan -kalau Baekhyun tidak tahu.

"Okey." Akhirnya, yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol adalah penerimaan. Padahal egonya keras mempertahankan untuk menolak, tapi apa mau dikata, kalau dilihat-lihat Luhan boleh juga. _EH APA? APANYA?_

Cukup. Chanyeol mengaburkan pikirannya yang tidak baik itu. Bisa-bisanya ia berpikiran jika Luhan akan menjadi pacarnya kelak ( _HOI, TIDAK USAH DIPERJELAS!_ ). Mereka cukup jadi sahabat saja, sungguh. Chanyeol tidak ingin banyak pusing dengan menjadikan Xi Luhan sebagai pacarnya. Walaupun sekali lagi, kalau dilihat-lihat, Luhan boleh juga.

" _Yes_!" Luhan menarik tinjunya, kegirangan. Padahal ini semua baru rencana, belum terlaksana sama sekali. Tapi baginya, ini sudah termasuk sebuah kemajuan besar.

Chanyeol menyeruput minumannya dengan khidmat. Memasang wajah cool penuh wibawa padahal hatinya meronta, _"BEDEBAH, KENAPA KAU JUSTRU BILANG OKE OKE SAJA?"_

Oh, dia sedang mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Tidak apa-apalah, Chanyeol. Biarkan dirimu berderma kali ini, dan cobalah untuk melawan adikmu. Kalau kau masih saja takut dengan ancaman Baekhyun, sudah saja suruh dirimu _resign_ sebagai seorang kakak. (Begitu menurut sisi baik -atau mungkin buruk dalam diri Chanyeol.)

Karena kalau dipikir-pikir memang harus seperti itu. Jika Chanyeol memang ingin lepas dari Baekhyun, ia haruslah berani menentang. Sebenarnya selama ini ia sudah menentang, namun masih dalam taraf sederhana dan masih mengkhawatirkan perasaan Baekhyun. Padahal jika ia memang mau lepas, sebaiknya ia bisa lebih tega. Karena walau bagaimanapun, ia tetap bersikeras bahwa hubungannya dengan Baekhyun tidak akan berujung baik. Setidaknya, begitulah menurut egonya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan datang nanti malam."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol ingin mengutuk Jongin. Ingin sekali. Alasannya banyak, termasuk karena kejadian di kantin tadi yang cukup untuk membuatnya jengkel. Tapi, kali ini lain lagi ceritanya. Karena ternyata, sahabatnya itu pintar dalam menghasut. Yang mana dalam kasus ini, setan pun kalah. Ia selalu bisa membawa Chanyeol kedalam kubangan dosa, yang sebenarnya akan Chanyeol sesali nantinya. Namun apa daya, rayuan Kim Jongin itu terlalu menggiurkan.

"Kalau cuma sekali dua kali, tidak apa-apa." Itu kalimat andalannya.

Sekarang, Chanyeol hanya bisa mengusap wajah dengan kasar karena sekali lagi, Jongin berhasil membuatnya terhasut. Sore ini, dengan langkah malu-malu Chanyeol memasuki sebuah toko kaset yang telah direkomendasikan sahabatnya.

Seperti yang Jongin bilang, ia hanya perlu mendatangi langsung si pemilik toko. Chanyeol sebenarnya benci ini, tapi karena memang tidak ada cara lain, maka ia menggunakan cara yang diperintahkan Jongin yaitu menyebutkan namanya.

"DVD apa yang kau cari, bung?"

"Anu… aku temannya Kim Jongin."

"Ah, begitu rupanya." Pemilik toko yang terlihat masih muda itu menjentikkan jarinya. Mungkin ia langsung paham ketika nama itu disebut, maka tidak salah lagi urusannya adalah sesuatu berbau _film_ _dewasa_. "Jadi, kau ingin tipe yang bagaimana? Kami punya semua disini."

Terpujilah Kim Jongin dengan segala koneksinya.

"Ehem, itu…" Chanyeol menggaruk pelipis. Ia menjawab dengan sedikit malu. "Ehm, aku mencari yang, yang… matanya sipit, rambutnya pendek, tubuhnya kecil, dan dan…agresif."

Si pemilik toko mengangguk paham. Ia pun berbalik dan merunduk, mencari-cari film dewasa dengan tipe yang seperti Chanyeol sebutkan. Sementara si pemesan sibuk melirik kanan-kiri. Beruntunglah ia karena toko sedang sepi, jadi ia pun tidak terlalu malu. Walau sebenarnya membeli DVD "macam" itu adalah lumrah untuk anak seusinya. Namun kembali kita buat pengecualian, sebab Chanyeol adalah murid teladan, Ketua OSIS, yang nyaris tanpa cela. Kalau kepergok sedang membeli DVD film dewasa, mau dikemanakan wajahnya _-yang ganteng-_ itu?

"Ya. Ini dia." Pemilik toko mengeluarkan tiga pilihan. Cover adalah yang Chanyeol lihat lebih dulu, jika memenuhi kriteria, maka akan langsung ia angkut.

Diantara pilihannya adalah _, "Bermalam bersama Pak Guru"_ , _"Antara Aku dan Direktur"_ , dan _"Mari belajar praktik Biologi"_. Gambar perempuan yang dipasang di cover, sama seperti yang ia sebutkan. Bermata sipit, rambut pendek dicat kemerahan, dan tubuh yang mungil. Sekilas ini mengingatkan kita pada adik seseorang.

Tapi yang ini dadanya besar.

Chanyeol menelan liur yang takutnya akan menetes-netes. Ia tidak tahu membeli hal semacam ini akan begitu mendebarkan. Untung saja ia hanya pergi sendiri. Kalau mengajak Jongin, sudah dipastikan anak itu akan mengejeknya habis-habisan nanti.

"Kalau yang ini pakai cerita terlebih dahulu." Sang pemilik toko menunjuk salah satu DVD yang ia perlihatkan pada Chanyeol. "Kalau yang ini langsung saja." Lanjutnya ketika beralih pada DVD yang lain.

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung. "Aku ambil yang ini saja."

Pilihan Chanyeol jatuh pada yang pertama ia lihat. Kalau dipikir-pikir ketiganya tidak jauh berbeda, hanya saja yang ia pilih terlihat lumayan menggoda. Ugh, _yeah_ , terlihat menggoda. Chanyeol jadi tidak sabar untuk mastubrasi sambil menontonnya.

(Oh sungguh, adik-adik, jangan tiru kakak yang bejat ini. )

"Tidak ingin lihat-lihat yang lain? _Blonde_ mungkin?" Pemilik toko masih giat menawarkan. Mungkin ia tahu kalau Chanyeol adalah orang baru di industri gelap ini. Maka dengan senang hati ia pun menunjukannya ke jalan yang lebih gelap.

"Tidak. Mungkin lain kali." Chanyeol menolak dengan halus. Padahal hatinya berkata bahwa ini terakhir kalinya ia berkunjung kemari.

"Atau kau mau yang ini, barangkali?" Si pemilik toko menunjukan satu buah DVD yang bergambar anak laki-laki remaja berseragam SMA, tengah digoda dua orang gadis berdada besar.

Terkutuklah Kim Jongin, Pemilik toko, DVD keparat itu, dan sekawan-kawannya. Tak lupa, terkutuklah dirinya yang tidak kuat iman itu.

Chanyeol tidak tahan.

"Aku beli yang ini juga. Berapa total harganya?"

Pemilik toko terlihat menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Baginya, menggoda seorang remaja untuk masuk ke sisi gelap mungkin adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Terlebih, ia pun mendapat uang karenanya.

Maka setelah uang diangsurkan dan barang diterima, Chanyeol pun bergegas angkat kaki dari toko itu. Ia takut ada orang-orang di sekolah yang mengenalinya dan menyebarkan gosip yang _iya-iya_ tentangnya. Tidak, terimakasih.

Tapi omong-omong soal yang tadi, Chanyeol sepertinya mesti menarik kata-katanya. Setelah membeli dua benda yang ia inginkan, Chanyeol bertekad dalam hati untuk kembali suatu hari nanti.

"Ah sial, malah hujan."

Chanyeol menepi ketika hujan tiba-tiba turun. Ia mengutuk dalam hati karena lupa membawa payung, dan bisa-bisanya ia juga lupa menonton berita perkiraan cuaca hari ini. Padahal pembawa acaranya lumayan cantik dan, oke lupakan soal itu. Chanyeol menjadi lebih kesal karena acara menontonnya akan tertunda dengan waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Karena sedari tadi, sejak dirinya memasuki toko, bayang-bayang tentang film biru yang akan ia tonton sudah menghantui pikiran. Dimana ia akan menemukan remaja mungil, cantik, berambut pendek yang dicat kemerahan,dengan seragam sekolah, dan, yah terlihat seperti seseorang yang ada di depannya sekarang.

Hmm..

Tunggu sebentar,

"Eh, Baekhyun? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Chanyeol terkejut ketika menemukan seseorang lain yang tengah berteduh bersamanya, di depan toko yang sudah tutup. Entah kenapa dia baru sadar kalau itu adalah Baekhyun.

"Aku berdiri sejak tadi disini, kukira kakak melihat." Baekhyun memasang wajah datar. Chanyeol ini sungguh pemuda yang tidak peka.

"Haish, kau seperti hantu saja. Mengagetiku." Chanyeol berkomentar seenaknya. Padahal dia saja yang tidak sadar. "Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Tentu saja menunggu hujan reda. Memangnya apa lagi?"

"Oh, iya ya. Benar juga."

Mereka berdua memutus percakapan untuk sementara. Lagipula, tidak ada hal penting juga yang ingin dibicarakan. Tapi entah kenapa, Chanyeol merasa canggung sendiri. Ada perasaan aneh yang bercokol di dalam hatinya. Dan Chanyeol lupa apakah itu.

Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya. Chanyeol heran dengan apa yang dilakukan sang adik. Anak itu kelihatan serius sekali memperhatikan kantung kresek yang ia bawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kakak tiri membeli apa? Kelihatannya seperti sebuah DVD."

Eh?

Apa.

Apa.

Apa?

Apa katanya?

Tunggu, ini…

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Berkontinyu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Note:** Tengkyu pisan buat temen-temen yang udah baca, fav, follow, review sama yang di chapter kemaren juga. Hampura belom bisa di mention satu-satu, yang pasti mah gua sayang kalian lah. Mwah /GELI JONG!/

Iya sama, aku juga tergeli-geli kok sama kamu :*

PUJA KERANG AJAIB

ULULULULULULULULULUL


	5. Chapter 5

"HAAAAAAAA!"

Gawat. Gawat darurat. Chanyeol segera mengangkat kantung belanjaannya ke atas, bersamaan dengan teriakannya yang bergema di tengah hujan. Masalahnya ya, masalahnya kantung itu meski samar, tapi juga transparan. Jika hanya melihat sekilas, tentu tidak akan kentara bahwa yang ia bawa adalah DVD porno. Tapi kalau dilihat baik-baik, tentu saja akan ketahuan apa isinya.

"I-ini…" bulir keringat meluncur dari pelipis. Chanyeol melarikan matanya ke kiri dan kanan. Mana saja yang penting tidak bertubrukan langsung dengan netra milik Baekhyun.

"Hee…" Baekhyun menggosok-gosok jarinya di dagu. "Kelihatannya seperti-"

"Ti-tidak. Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, sungguh." _–SIAL. Bagaimana menjelaskannya?_

"Kalau begitu, aku lihat ya!" Baekhyun berjinjit untuk meraih kantung milik Chanyeol. Sang kakak tidak membiarkan, selama Baekhyun masih berjinjit dan melompat-lompat, selama itu pula ia akan berusaha menjauhkan.

"Lihat sebentaaaaar…" Baekhyun masih menubruk-nubruk dengan lompatan kecilnya. Sebenarnya di awal, ia tidak terlalu penasaran dengan apa yang dibawa kakaknya. Tapi melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang cukup mencurigakan, ia akhirnya punya alasan untuk penasaran.

"E-eh, tunggu-"

 _Brukkk!_

Tapi naas, Chanyeol hilang keseimbangan. Karena tidak mampu menahan Baekhyun, tubuhnya limbung ke belakang hingga akhirnya jatuh dengan posisi yang tidak mengenakkan. Tentu. Karena Baekhyun kini tengah menindihnya, dan Chanyeol tidak ingat sejak kapan waktu tiba-tiba berhenti sehingga adegan-adegan di film india pun harus terjadi.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Baekhyun masih berada di atasnya, dan Chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan itu. Matanya terpenjara ke dalam iris Baekhyun yang ternyata jika diperhatikan lebih dekat, sarat akan tatapan bingung. Turun ke bawah, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya yang membuat Chanyeol berpikiran bahwa ada sebuah keraguan yang hinggap dalam diri sang adik. Dan lari ke pipinya, hey- sejak kapan adiknya itu terlihat menggemaskan dengan wajah memerahnya itu?

Pokoknya, tolong ingatkan Chanyeol untuk tidak mencium adiknya saat itu juga. Di tempat umum.

* * *

 **"Adikku Tidak Mungkin Secantik Ini"**

 **Pairing:** CHANBAEK

 **Genre:** Romance, Family

 **Rated:** M

 **Warning :** Selamat tinggal selera humor!

* * *

"Fi-film dewasa?"

Alis Baekhyun berkedut-kedut ketika Chanyeol mulai berterus terang perihal apa yang telah ia beli di toko sebelah. Chanyeol hanya membuang napas putus asa, sudah tertangkap basah ya lebih baik mengaku saja.

"Ya. Dan kau harus tahu kalau aku sudah tidak semuda dirimu." Ia beralasan. Atau barangkali, mencari-cari alasan.

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung. "Be-begitu ya, hehehe…"

Chanyeol sedikit heran dengan reaksi adiknya. Karena kalau tidak salah, Baekhyun yang ia kenal adalah yang aktif, provokatif, dan agresif. Berlawanan dengannya yang pasif dalam hal _skinship_.

"Benar juga. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kakak tiri belum tahu orientasi seksualnya sendiri." Baekhyun menjadi berpikiran lebih jauh.

"Y-yah! Tentu saja aku masih suka perempuan!"

Hujan telah reda. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pulang berjalan kaki karena jarak menuju rumah sudah hampir dekat. Dan di tengah perjalanan ini, mereka masih membicarakan soal kantung belanjaan Chanyeol yang secara mengejutkan, isinya adalah sebuahh DVD porno. Baekhyun saja sampai geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hmh, aku tidak percaya. Buktinya mata kakak masih berbinar kalau melihatku berpakaian minim." Baekhyun mengungkit peristiwa kemarin malam, ketika ia memperlihatkan pakaian –yang Chanyeol sebut sebagai taplak meja- ke depan kakaknya itu. Mulut memang bisa berbohong, tapi sayang sekali, tubuh yang lain tidak ingin bekerjasama.

"Itu karena pengaruh suasana. Lagipula waktu itu kau terlihat seperti perempuan." Chanyeol menggaruk-garuk pipi.

"Biar kau tidak bingung," Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Chanyeol yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depan, hanya menolehkan kepala.

"Makanya cepat suka padaku, _dong_."

 _Senyum itu, ya._

Entah kenapa, melihat Baekhyun tersenyum dengan tulus seperti itu membuat Chanyeol merasa dirinya sangat payah. Orang dewasa yang sangat payah karena tidak mampu mendeteksi orientasi seksualnya sendiri. Orang dewasa yang sangat payah karena tidak mampu mengartikan perasaannya sendiri. Dan orang dewasa yang sangat payah karena tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menatapi adiknya terlalu lama.

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Chanyeol memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, dan kembali berjalan seperti biasa. Wajahnya menunduk, dan tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, ia mengulas sebuah senyum. Merasa terlalu lucu dengan takdir yang mempermainkan. Karena walau bagaimanapun, Baekhyun masih terlalu muda.

"Oh iya, entah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang kalau dilihat-lihat, perempuan yang ada di gambar DVD itu mirip aku ya? Kakak tiri sengaja? Ah, tapi kalau memang kakak ingin yang seperti aku kenapa tidak yang asli saja? Dan lagi, daripada menonton, kenapa kita tidak langsung praktik saja?"

"Park Baekhyun!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ayah dan ibu pergi ke Jepang untuk mengunjungi bibi yang sedang sakit. Kami akan pulang lima hari lagi. Bahan makanan ada di kulkas, uang ada di laci tv, dan jika keluar, taruh saja kunci rumah di bawah pot. Jangan buat masalah, jangan buat rumah berantakan, dan jaga adikmu baik-baik._

 _Penuh cinta,_

 _Ayah dan Ibu._

 _P. S: Kalau bahan makanan habis, minta saja ke tetangga sebelah._

Chanyeol merengut. Tangannya meremas kepala. Baru pulang dirinya sudah disuguhi sebuah surat kecil di meja makan. Semuanya terlalu mendadak. Kalau tahu akan ditinggal jauh begini, Chanyeol pasti akan meminta persiapan lebih –dan mungkin memohon untuk ikut. Lumayan. Ia dengar-dengar dari Jongin, perempuan di Jepang sangat menarik. Padahal sahabatnya itu belum pernah ke Jepang sama sekali.

Sekarang, setelah dirinya selesai mandi, berganti pakaian, segala macam, dia bingung sendiri karena tidak ada satupun makanan di meja.

"Dan apa-apaan dengan kertas ini. Apa ayah dan ibu tidak tahu fungsi telepon?"

"Berhentilah mengeluh." Baekhyun, di belakang tengah mengayun-ayun teflon yang berisi telur dadar. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang berinisiatif untuk memasak bahan makanan yang ada di kulkas, selagi kakaknya merenungi nasib. "Bukankah ini bagus?"

"Bagus apanya? Kita terancam kelaparan." Chanyeol masih memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Itu artinya, kita bisa berduaan selama tiga hari ke depan."

"Berduaan kepalamu." Sang kakak membuang napas. "Dan bau gosong apa ini Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol berbalik ke belakang dan mendapati adiknya yang tengah heboh meniup-niup telur dadar yang sudah menghitam. Dia heran, apa Baekhyun memasak sambil tidur? Bukankah sedari tadi dia sendiri yang memelototi adonan telur dan memain-mainkannya? Oh sungguh, ini sebuah kesialan di pengujung hari.

"Hah." Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya. Ingin menangis. "Kita masak mie instan saja."

 _Beberapa menit kemudian…_

"Uwaaah, kelihatannya enak." Baekhyun menatap lapar pada sepanci ramyun yang tersedia di atas meja. Asapnya mengepul dan aromanya menggugah. Ia belum pernah sesenang ini hanya karena dimasakkan sebuah ramyun.

"Hentikan. Kau seperti orang yang tidak pernah makan ramyun saja." Chanyeol menarik kursi untuk diduduki.

Mau bagaimana lagi, satu-satunya keterampilan yang ia punya hanya memasak ramyun dengan baik. Yang mana dalam keadaan ini, sangatlah membantu karena ia tidak mungkin menyuruh Baekhyun memasak lagi. Tidak karena ia masih ingin hidup.

"Karena yang masak adalah calon suamiku, makanya ini jadi spesial." Ujar Baekhyun sebelum menyeruput mie ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau ini." Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, sebenarnya ia ikut senang melihat Baekhyun yang antusias akan makanan sederhana yang ia buat. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia pun turut makan.

"Kalau sambil minum soju pasti enak." Celetuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol memukul kepala adiknya itu dengan sendok.

"Kau pikir umurmu berapa tahun."

"Aku hanya meniru orang dewasa. Mereka biasanya mabuk kalau sedang ada masalah. Lalu membuat kekacauan di salah satu tempat minum itu, dan akhirnya pemilik restoran akan menelpon salah satu kenalannya untuk menjemput. Lalu taraaaa… yang datang adalah kekasihnya."

"Kalau aku jadi kekasihnya, aku tidak akan menjemputnya."

Baekhyun abai dengan komentar Chanyeol dan memilih untuk melanjutkan ocehannya. "Lalu kekasihnya akan berkata, _"Chagiya, kenapa kau seperti ini? Kau sungguh merepotkanku."_ Dan kekasihnya itu akan menjawab, _"Aku sangat sedih karena mendengar kabar bahwa kau akan dijodhkan dengan wanita lain oleh ibumu yang kejam itu. Aku sudah tidak tahan."_ Lalu mereka berdua menangis. Hingga akhirnya kekasihnya membawanya pulang dan menggendongnya sepanjang perjalanan. Dan dia berjanji, akan terus berada di samping kekasihnya itu walaupun ia sudah dijodohkan oleh sang ibu." Baekhyun menerawang ke atas. Benar-benar kisah cinta yang mengharukan.

"Klise sekali." Chanyeol menatapinya dengan wajah datar. Baekhyun berdecak kesal.

"Menurut survei, adegan yang paling banyak disukai di drama korea itu saat seorang lelaki menggendong kekasihnya yang sedang mabuk. Hah, itu sebabnya kau kuno sekali. Tidak pernah menonton _infotainment_." Baekhyun menggeleng prihatin. "Sekali-sekali tontonlah acara tv, jangan belajar terus."

Mendengar kata belajar, tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa seperti diingatkan. Alih-alih menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun, ia merasa perlu untuk memberitahukan rencananya dengan Luhan tersebut. "Oh ya, temanku akan berkunjung kemari. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan datang."

"Teman?" Baekhyun menaruh sumpitnya di pinggir. "Teman SMA-mu yang jelek itu?"

(Tiba-tiba nun jauh disana, Jongin diserang bersin-bersin.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa seseorang sedang membicarakanku." Ujarnya.)

"Bukan. Dia tetangga baru kita, namanya Luhan. Kebetulan kau juga belum berkenalan dengannya, bukan?" untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan, Chanyeol sengaja melakukannya secara terang-terangan.

"Hmm, Luhan? Aku pernah mendengarnya dari ibu, tapi belum pernah bertemu dengannya secara langsung. Baiklah, kalau begitu, apa aku boleh ikut bergabung?"

"He? Be-bergabung?" Chanyeol mendadak panik. Kalau Baekhyun sampai ikut bergabung, maka tamatlah riwayatnya. Anak itu belum tahu bagaimana perangai Luhan (yang mana cukup mirip dengannya), dan untuk mencegah terjadinya perang dunia ke tiga, maka permintaan Baekhyun harus ditolak.

Lagipula, dia juga ingin berudaan saja dengan Luhan.

"Tidak boleh." Ujarnya cepat. Itu menimbulkan kerutan heran dari Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena…" Chanyeol mengalihkan matanya ke samping. "Karena kami akan membahas pelajaran SMA, kau tidak akan mengerti. Begitu."

"Heeee…" Baekhyun berseru kecewa. Ia menopang dagu, dan mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jarinya. "Padahal kukira akan mengasyikkan."

"Sama sekali tidak mengasyikkan." Chanyeol memberi senyum menenangkan –yang mana itu cukup dipaksakan. Pokoknya, Baekhyun tidak boleh sampai bergabung. Kalau perlu, Chanyeol akan menguncinya di dalam kamar. "Kami akan membahas soal-soal matematika untuk ujian nanti."

"Matematika? Hiiii…" Baekhyun bergidik. Kepalanya mundur beberapa senti.

Tepat sasaran. Salah satu cara untuk menendang keluar Baekhyun adalah menakut-nakutinya dengan matematika. Kalau begini, anak itu akan mundur secara sukarela. Dan Chanyeol sepertinya tidak perlu untuk menguncinya di dalam kamar.

"Karena itu," Chanyeol mendaratkan telapak tangannya di pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan mengacak-acak rambut adiknya tersebut. "Jadilah anak yang baik."

Seperti baru terkena hipnotis. Baekhyun langsung mengangguk patuh dan mengacungkan tangannya. "Aku berjanjanji tidak akan mengganggu kakak tiri."

"Bagus."

Bersamaan dengan ikrar perjanjian itu usai dideklarasikan, suara bel rumah yang ditekan pun terdengar ke dalam. Chanyeol berkata bahwa itu pasti temannya yang datang untuk belajar bersama, dan ia meminta agar Baekhyun memperlakukannya dengan baik. Tak lupa Chanyeol juga bilang setelah ia memperkenalkan Baekhyun dengan Luhan, mereka akan berada di dalam kamar Chanyeol untuk beberapa jam ke depan dengan catatan Baekhyun tidak boleh mengganggu. Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun urung karena Chanyeol langsung memotongnya.

"Kalau kau bersikap baik. Kakak akan memberimu hadiah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Adikmu itu baik juga, ya?"

Luhan, dengan wajah sumringah menaruh beberapa buku bawaannya. Sebelumnya Chanyeol sengaja menggelar karpet, supaya mereka bisa belajar di lantai. Karena, akan sangat lucu jika Chanyeol tidak membuat persiapan hingga akhirnya mereka harus belajar di atas ranjang. Bisa-bisa, yang mereka lakukan bukan belajar yang _ini_ , tapi yang _itu_.

"Y-ya, begitulah." Sambil tersenyum, Chanyeol mengoreki pipinya. Padahal Baekhyun yang patuh dan baik ada hanya pada hari ini saja. Dan ia diam-diam bersyukur kepada Yang Maha Kuasa karena akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, Baekhyun bisa juga untuk dijinakkan.

Kemudian semuanya berjalan seperti apa yang direncanakan. Padahal kalau diingat-ingat, biasanya belajar bersama itu tidak akan berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Kau tahu anak muda, mereka selalu ingin mencoba hal-hal baru. Kalau dengan Jongin, mungkin Chanyeol bisa saja diajak belok dan mereka berakhir dengan menonton bersama (Oh, Chanyeol jadi ingat dengan DVD yang belum ia tonton). Tapi karena ini Luhan, yang Chanyeol sendiri masih terlalu canggung untuk mengajaknya bercanda, maka hal-hal seperti itu tidak memungkinkan untuk terjadi. Kecuali kalau memang sudah terjepit. _Yeah_ , terjepit.

Lima belas menit _–yang membosankan-_ pun terlewati.

"Chanyeol-ssi, aku tidak mengerti dengan soal yang ini."

Chanyeol melarikan matanya pada butir soal yang ditunjuk Luhan. "Ah… yang ini, mudah saja…"

Ia menjelaskan secara rinci berdasarkan pengetahuannya. Entah sadar atau tidak, jarak antara mereka semakin terpangkas. Chanyeol sendiri tidak ingat sejak kapan pipi Luhan berada dalam jarak yang cukup dekat dengan pipinya. Yang mana memungkinkannya untuk menatap lebih lama, selagi Luhan berfokus dengan penjelasannya.

"Jadi,…"

Ucapan Chanyeol tiba-tiba menggantung. Ia tidak ingat sejak kapan wajah Xi Luhan jadi seperti magnet yang menariknya untuk selalu mendekat guna memandanginya. Kalau dilihat-lihat, kulitnya begitu mulus. Hidungnya mancung. Bibirnya juga tipis. Luhan sekilas terlihat mirip seperti seseorang yang ia kenal. Nyaris. Karena ketika Chanyeol menemukan kedua bola mata yang tengah berbalik menatapinya, ia sadar kalau Luhan bukanlah _dia_.

"Jadi?" Luhan mempertanyakan ucapan Chanyeol yang belum rampung.

"O-oh…" Chanyeol menggosok-gosok tengkuknya. "Sampai mana kita tadi?"

Sementara itu di luar, Baekhyun sedang menonton acara tv.

 _"_ _Kau pasti berselingkuh!"_

 _"_ _Tidak. Kau salah paham!"_

Baekhyun menguap lebar-lebar. Malam minggu begini memang jarang ada acara tv yang menarik. Ia pun sekarang hanya menonton tayangan ulang dari drama Korea –yang sebetulnya sudah ia tonton. Baekhyun merasa bosan. Ia menopang dagunya dengan bantal sofa. Ingin bergabung dengan sang kakak, tidak diizinkan. Ingin keluar rumah pun pasti tidak diizinkan.

"Atau mungkin aku tidur saja?"

Tapi instingnya mengatakan, jangan.

"Hmmm, kutunggu saja sampai mereka selesai. Siapa tahu kakak mau menemaniku begadang."

Kemudian anak itu berakhir dengan berguling-guling di sofa.

 **.**

"Kau harus banyak berlatih dengan mengerjakan soal-soal." Chanyeol, di akhir masa belajar bersama, memberi petuah selayaknya orang berpengalaman.

"Tentu. Terimakasih sudah banyak membantu, Chanyeol-ssi."

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan memanggilku Chanyeol saja?"

Luhan yang tengah memberesi buku, berhenti sejenak. Menatapi Chanyeol dengan raut heran. "Ya?"

"Uhm, tidak usah. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau." Chanyeol tersenyum canggung. "Aku hanya… kau tahu, karena kita mulai akrab, kurasa…"

"Baiklah."

Senyum itu, Chanyeol merasa familiar.

"Akan kupanggil Chanyeol, kalau begit-"

Kata-kata Luhan terhenti. Sebabnya, karena telapak tangan Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba telah menjelajah pipinya. Mereka saling berhadapan, dan memungkinkan Chanyeol untuk melakukan hal demikian. Alih-alih menginterupsi, Luhan hanya memandang heran kepada si Ketua OSIS yang kini tengah menatapinya dengan serius. Dan lagi, ada satu hal yang Luhan ketahui diam-diam.

Bahwa Chanyeol tidak melihatnya sebagai orang yang sama.

"Kau…" Chanyeol memainkan ibu jarinya supaya mengelus kulit wajah Luhan dengan pelan.

"Chanyeol…"

"KAKAK TIRI! APA KALIAN SUDAH SELE-"

Pintu terbuka lebar-lebar. Sosok Baekhyun nampak disana. Namun sayang, Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena matanya telah lebih dulu terpenjara pada kedua objek yang tengah berada dalam keadaan –sulit dijelaskan.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol cepat-cepat menarik tangannya yang sempat menempel di wajah Luhan. Sementara sosok yang berada dihadapannya sendiri hanya menatap penuh tanya.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan."

"Maaf, aku mengganggu ya."

"E-eh?"

"Kalau begitu, silakan lanjutkan."

Chanyeol ingin seseorang menampar pipinya saat ini juga karena ia merasa tengah bermimpi. Pasti. Karena, kenapa Baekhyun tidak mengeluarkan jurus marah-marahnya seperti biasa? Atau mungkin kepala anak itu terbentur? Atau mungkin ada sesuatu hal lain yang tidak ia ketahui?

Chanyeol masih bengong di tempatnya. Bahkan ketika Baekhyun mundur, dan pintu kembali tertutup. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, sampai-sampai ia tidak bis mengejar.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Luhan meninggikan sudut bibir.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu." Luhan meraih tasnya dan buku-buku lain yang sempat ia bawa.

"Tunggu, biar kuantar."

Saat berjalan turun darri kamar, Chanyeol tidak menemukan Baekhyun dimana pun. Ia sejujurnya khawatir karena Baekhyun yang diam justru lebih berbahaya. Hanya saja, tidak biasanya Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol yang tengah melakukan adegan –tidak seharusnya- bersama orang lain. Seingatnya, Baekhyun bahkan seringkali memberi ancaman ketika ia digoda oleh beberapa guru di sekolah, meski dalam jarak yang jauh. Tapi sekarang, setelah ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, anak itu justru mundur baik-baik.

Sampai di depan rumah, Luhan mengucap pamit kepada Chanyeol. Si tinggi yang masih bingung hanya mengiyakan saja.

"Aku jadi ingin bertanya," sebelum pergi, Luhan menanyai Chanyeol lebih dulu. "Apa adikmu, menyukaimu?"

Chanyeol terkejut karena Luhan mengetahuinya. Apa memang ini terlihat jelas? Tapi alih-alih menyangkal, ia justru menanggapi dengan senyum khasnya. "Ya, seperti itulah."

"Kupikir itu tidaklah sehat, Chanyeol."

"Dia bukan adik kandungku. Ayahku menikahi ibu beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"Jadi kau akan membiarkannya?"

Kali ini, Chanyeol tidak menjawab dengan pasti. "Entahlah."

Meski begitu, Luhan merasa cukup. Ia memutuskan untuk lekas pergi. Hanya saja dengan Chanyeol yang seperti itu, ia sempat menawarkan bantuan yang semoga saja Chanyeol akan menerima suatu hari nanti.

"Aku bisa membawamu keluar dari masalah ini."

Lalu, selepas kepergian Luhan, Chanyeol hanya menatapi gedung rumahnya lamat-lamat. Sejujurnya, ia masih belum mengerti dengan tawaran Luhan tersebut karena otaknya masih sibuk memikirkan perilaku sang adik yang tidak wajar. Ya, wajar untuk Baekhyun berbeda dengan wajar untuk manusia lain pada umumnya. Tak ingin berlama-lama di luar, ia pun bergegas masuk guna menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol memanggil-manggil nama itu ketika kakinya telah memasuki ruang tengah. Tv masih dibiarkan menyala. Ia tidak sempat untuk sekedar mematikan sebab kakinya telah lebih dulu menginjaki anak tangga.

 _Tuk Tuk Tuk…_

"Baekhyun? Kau ada di dalam?"

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan diri ketika mengetahui bahwa pintu kamar Baekhyun tidak terkunci, maka ia pun masuk ke dalam dan mendapati adiknya yang tengah meringkuk di atas tempat tidur.

"Baek, kau sudah tidur?"

Baekhyun terbangun dari pembaringannya, dan menjawab seadanya. "Belum."

"Kau… marah padaku?"

"Untuk?"

Chanyeol ingin mendekat, mengelus punggung Baekhyun dan memeluknya. Atau barangkali, ia pun bisa meminta maaf namun yang ia lakukan hanya berdiri seolah ada akar yang menjalar dan mengikat kedua kakinya. "Untuk-"

 _Untuk apa? Dan rasa bersalahku ini untuk apa?_

"Dengar, Luhan hanya temanku."

"Lantas?"

 _Ya, lantas?_

Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia bingung, kenapa dirinya harus merasa bersalah? Kenapa dia yang harus bertanggung jawab? Padahal, semua yang ia lakukan tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, ada apa denganmu?"

"Justru aku yang ingin bertanya, ada apa denganmu, Chanyeol?"

Sejujurnya, Chanyeol sendiri tidaklah mengerti dengan situasi yang menimpanya. Ia berharap Baekhyun bisa memberinya sedikit petunjuk atau mungkin penjelasan, atau mungkin Baekhyun bisa menyalahkannya. Karena, Chanyeol hanya butuh itu. Butuh agar Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya tidak lagi dilanda kebingungan.

"Aku… tidak tahu."

Chanyeol tidak menyadari, bahwa Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya karena kecewa.

"Ya sudah. Kalau tidak ada lagi yang ingin disampaikan, aku akan tidur. Sekarang sudah malam." Baekhyun menarik selimut, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Mencoba menghilangkan Chanyeol dari pandangannya.

Chanyeol tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk berlama-lama di dalam kamar Baekhyun, jadi ia memutuskan untuk keluar saja. "Baiklah, aku akan keluar."

"Ya."

"Selamat tidur."

Lampu dimatikan. Pintu benar-benar tertutup.

Malam itu, keduanya tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari berikutnya berjalan terlalu biasa.

Chanyeol terbangun di pagi hari oleh suara Baekhyun yang mengomel karena kakaknya itu tidur di sofa, dan karena tv masih menyala hingga pagi hari. Ini memang hari libur, dan orangtua mereka pun tidak ada, tapi bukan berarti Chanyeol bisa se-bebas itu.

Sarapan pagi, Baekhyun yang menyiapkan. Chanyeol tidak protes meski ia sendiri heran kenapa bisa roti panggang berwarna menghitam. Baekhyun menyarankan agar Chanyeol memasak ramyun saja, tapi kakaknya itu menolak kali ini. Katanya, biar saja ia memakan roti gosong.

Lalu semuanya terus saja berjalan seperti biasa. Dengan Baekhyun yang bersikap seperti biasa, dan suasana yang biasa. Chanyeol tidak menemukan kejanggalan apapun. Apakah itu mengenai Baekhyun yang bersikap dingin, atau Baekhyun yang merajuk. Sama sekali tidak ada. Baekhyun tetaplah adiknya yang sama.

Sesuatu yang terlalu biasa ini membuat Chanyeol muak.

Hingga sore hari, ketika Baekhyun tengah membuka kulkas dan mengambil air di dalamnya, Park Chanyeol mulai menginterogasinya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Katakan, apa-apan dengan semua ini?"

Baekhyun yang disudutkan ke badan kulkas, terkejut ketika Chanyeol menguncinya dengan kedua lengan. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti biasa setelah apa yang terjadi semalam?"

Sang adik tiba-tiba merubah raut wajahnya menjadi tidak menyenangkan. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi tadi malam?"

"Kau melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kulakukan dengan Luhan. Bukankah itu cukup untuk membuatmu marah?"

"Lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana?"

Chanyeol tidak tahan. Baekhyun tidak seharusnya berpura-pura bodoh dalam situasi serius seperti sekarang ini.

"Katakan kalau aku ini salah. Katakan kalau yang kulakukan itu adalah salah. Katakan kalau kau marah padaku. Katakan kalau aku seharusnya tidak seperti itu. Katakan kalau kau…"

 _-mencintaiku._

Chanyeol terhenti ketika melihat mata Baekhyun yang berkaca-kaca.

 _Gawat. Seharusnya aku tidak membentaknya_. "Baekhyun, maksudku, aku…"

"Bukankah kau bilang aku harus menjadi adik yang baik?" kini, giliran Baekhyun yang melempar tanya.

"Aku menahan diri saat melihatmu bersama pemuda itu. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak bergabung bersama kalian walau aku sangat ingin. Aku bahkan menahan diri saat melihatmu memegangi wajahnya. Bukankah aku sudah menjadi adik yang baik?"

Chanyeol menurunkan kedua tangannya yang mengunci tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku juga… tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa menahan diri sampai sejauh ini. Padahal aku, bisa melakukan apapun semauku. Seperti yang pernah kulakukan kemarin-kemarin. Hanya saja," -Hanya saja, Baekhyun melihat bahwa tatapan Chanyeol kepada Luhan sedikit berbeda.

"Aku mencoba menjadi dewasa, supaya aku bisa mengimbangi kakak. Tapi kau justru… Kak, tidakkah kautahu kalau kau itu membingungkan?"

"Ya." Chanyeol menjawabnya langsung. Wajah suramnya tertunduk. "Aku orang dewasa yang membingungkan."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun terhuyung karena secara mengejutkan, Chanyeol membawa lari tangannya. Yang lebih tinggi tidak menunjukan wajahnya seperti apa, dan Baekhyun terlalu bingung karena mendadak Chanyeol membuat setengah dari tubuhnya berbaring di meja makan.

Baekhyun ingin berontak, namun sentuhan dingin yang ia rasakan di sekitar perut terlalu menggelitik. Ia ingin melolong namun suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan ketika sebuah anggota tubuh tanpa tulang telah mengitari kupingnya bersama suara liur yang menggoda.

"Akh…"

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan, tidak pula berkata apapun. Ia memperlakukan tubuh ringkih Baekhyun sesukanya. Satu tangannya mengunci erat pergelangan Baekhyun di atas kepalanya.

Baekhyun ingin berteriak menghentikan, namun tidak sanggup karena setiap suaranya hendak keluar, setiap itu pula Chanyeol membungkamnya dengan gerakan-gerakan yang membuat napasnya putus-putus. Habis menjelajah perut, Chanyeol beralih ke bagian sensitif Bakhyun yang paling bawah.

Suara risleting yang diturunkan terdengar nyaring. Chanyeol tidak memaksa, namun Baekhyun bergerak sendiri untuk mengunci pinggang Chanyeol dengan kedua kakinya. Itu karena, Chanyeol mulai menjamah dirinya di bagian terbawah dengan gerakan maju dan mundur yang pelan. Baekhyun tidak sanggup menahan desahan. Meski tangan Chanyeol menggenggam miliknya pelan-pelan, tetap saja itu membuat tubuhnya bergelinjang.

 _Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?_

Semburat kemerahan hinggap di pipi Baekhyun, mau tidak mau. Selagi tangannya yang lain mengurusi bagian bawah, Chanyeol menghujani leher adiknya dengan kecupan-kecupan kuat yang nantinya akan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Namun sesuatu yang mengherankan adalah, sejak mulai, Chanyeol tidak pernah mempertemukan matanya dengan kedua mata Baekhyun. Sama sekali tidak.

"Henti…hentikan…" Baekhyun merintih. Chanyeol tidak ingin mendengarkan.

Tubuh sang adik di dorong lebih atas. Meski dengan suara-suara penuh permohonan, Chanyeol tetap tidak menghentikan kegiatannya menurunkan celana Baekhyun. Ia sudah terlanjur dikuasai nafsu dan gelap mata. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya, tidak dengan Baekhyun. Yang bisa membuatnya berhenti hanya dirinya sendiri.

Puas dengan apa yang dikerjakan tangannya terhadap milik Baekhyun, kini Chanyeol beralih memanjakan miliknya. Entah sejak kapan menegang, namun persetan dengan jarak waktu. Chanyeol, secara terburu-buru dan tanpa berpikir panjang, segera masuk. Tidak peduli dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang melengkung ke depan, atau apapun yang sekiranya tidak mengganggu. Untuk kali ini saja, Chanyeol membuang kehormatannya dan berbuat sebejat mungkin. Semata-mata hanya karena Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol… Chanyeol-aahhh…"

Sakit. Adalah yang Baekhyun rasakan ketika sesuatu di bawah sana terhujam. Chanyeol tidak meminta maaf. Meski Baekhyun merintih, meski tangan kiri Baekhyun yang bebas tengah mencakar punggungnya, bahkan meski Baekhyun memohon untuk berhenti. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, setan telah menang telak.

"Tidak. Kita akan menyelesaikannya."

Baekhyun tidak lagi bergerak-gerak liar karena Chanyeol telah memperlambat tempo. Hingga saat ini, ia masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan terhadapnya. Jika ini mimpi, Baekhyun ingin dibangkunkan secepatnya. Karena bukan ini, bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Baekhyun tidak ingin Chanyeol menyentuhnya hanya karena nafsu semata.

"Baekhyun, kau mencintaiku, bukan?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia memalingkan wajah. Apa setelah semua yang Chanyeol lakukan, Baekhyun wajib untuk menjawab itu?

Chanyeol tidak tahan. Didekatinya wajah Baekhyun. Meski beberapa kali berpaling, Baekhyun akhirnya tertangkap juga. Tidak hanya bagian sensitif disana yang Chanyeol jajah, sekarang bibirnya pun Chanyeol kuasai.

"Mhhhppphhh…"

Lembut, hangat, memabukkan. Bibir memang pelarian terbaik ketika bagian lain tengah merasakan sakit sebab terhubung dengan paksa. Tentu dengan paksa sebab Chanyeol tidak melakukan persiapan sebelumnya. Dan Baekhyun berharap kakaknya itu mau bertanggung jawab akan rasa sakitnya apabila ia kesulitan berjalan karena lecet.

Dua bibir masih beradu. Merah, dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil. Semakin dijelajah, semakin menggiurkan. Chanyeol cukup lihai memandu sebab tak hanya pinggul Baekhyun yang ia tahan kuat-kuat, ciumanpun demikian. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan barang sedetik, karena momen ini terlalu berharga. Selagi dirinya masih gelap mata, Chanyeol tetap akan menghentak Baekhyun. Meski netranya sendiri menangkap cairan bening yang tengah hinggap di sudut mata Baekhyun. Chanyeol terlalu bingung untuk mengartikan apakah itu tangis kesakitan, kenikmatan, atau permohonan agar semuanya terhenti.

"Ahh…akh…ahhh…"

Telinga Chanyeol mulai terbiasa menangkap desahan. Semakin kemari, semakin indah terdengar dan seperti candu, ia pun ketagihan. Selain itu semua, Baekhyun tidak lagi melontarkan kata-kata lain. Chanyeol pun memilih diam karena ia mulai belajar bahwa kata-katanya bisa saja merusak segalanya.

Hatinya menginginkan Baekhyun. Itu saja. Tapi ia enggan mengungkapkan.

Sementara Baekhyun memilih langit-langit sebagai tujuan matanya. Lampu yang menyala terang membuat matanya menyipit. Ia tidak lagi merasakan sesuatu milik Chanyeol berada di dalamnya. Hanya, basah. Selangkangannya begitu lembab. Dan Baekhyun mengambil kesimpulan bahwa mungkin, Chanyeol telah selesai.

"Kak, aku lelah…"

Chanyeol perlahan melepaskan kuncian tangannya. Tubuhnya berdiri tegak, dan untuk kali ini matanya bersitubruk langsung dengan tatapan menyedihkan Baekhyun. Tidak, yang menyedihkan justru adalah dirinya. Orang dewasa yang sangat menyedihkan.

"Aku akan membawamu ke kamar."

Mereka selesai. Tubuh Baekhyun yang hanya berbalut sebuah kaos, diangkat ke dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi, mereka tidak berkata lebih. Chanyeol membawa tubuh adiknya dengan hati-hati. Setelah pertemuan mata tadi, ia lebih banyak memalingkan wajah. Meski Baekhyun pada kenyataannya memaksa bersitatap secara terang-terangan.

Sampai di kamar, Chanyeol segera meletakkan adiknya di tempat tidur. Ia lekas menyelimuti adiknya yang berbaring menyamping. Matanya menangkap ke sisi jendela, nyaris gelap. Ia merasa lucu karena tidak tahu waktu.

Namun alih-alih memikirkan itu, Chanyeol memilih duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur Baekhyun. Sekarang, barulah ia merasa bersalah dan merasa perlu bertanggung jawab. Baekhyun tidak berkomentar apa-apa dan memilih untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut. Sementara Chanyeol, ia hanya menutupi kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan.

"Maafkan aku." Chanyeol adalah yang berucap lebih dulu setelah keheningan yang hinggap di antara mereka berdua.

"Semuanya sudah terjadi. Kita tidak bisa kembali memutar waktu." Diluar dugaan, Baekhyun menanggapinya.

"Kau benar. Maka dari itu, aku bukan kakak yang baik."

"Ya." Baekhyun menahan ucapannya, tenggorokannya sakit. Untuk sekarang, ia betul-betul tidak mampu melihat kepada Chanyeol meski dirinya sangat ingin.

"Benar-benar bukan kakak yang baik."

Chanyeol tidak membalasnya. Karena ia memang benar seperti itu. Ia tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi dari Baekhyun, meski pada kenyataannya, sang adik diam-diam berucap,

 _Kau hanyalah kakakku yang bodoh, dan yang paling kucintai. Itu saja._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masih TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bacods:** Angkat tangan sama adegan di atas. Tadinya mau implisit tapi- /IMPLISIT NDHASMU! / Ya maap deh maap. Yang penting ada grepe grepenya :v

Ya, seperti yang gua bilang kemaren kemaren, gua mau mulai nyicil hutang. Biar enak ke kitanya kalo udah beres, hahahahaha. Berhubung deadline gw dah kelewat, tinggal ini, mischiv ama smerig. Semoga cepet beres AMIIIIIN.

Btw, gua masih heran kenapa banyak yang ngakak sama ff ini? Padahal seinget gua genrenya bukan humor. Atau gua yang salah ngasih genre? :v

Dan dan dan, gak lupa gua ucapin makasih buat yang udah review di chapter kemaren diantaranya:

 **Chanyeolliehyung, sherli898, galaxyhyung, eenychanpeceye, Guest, byunraehh, Call Me Zaa, tennesiadavis, jiellian21, Guest 2, ellaqomah CBHS, sunsehunee, Eunwoo, Chanmija, b, tai kuda, shyshyshy, shiomichi, Incandescence7, cici fu, byunnie puppy, Guest 3, Chazaurel, chanbaekssi, Luhanssi, SeHunaal2, ChanBaek'sDaughter, sehunboo17, babybaek, BabyByunie, exolafh, bees. Crescent75, SHINeexo, cookiebyunn, Bumbu-cimol, hheiz0, phoenixpcy, FlashMrb, ecladraenix, chanshtbaek, Hyo luv Chanbaek, intaniaputri5, pejunyachanbaek, chanspunkbaek, kikysafitr, Yessi94esy, itsathenazi, lily. Kurniati. 77, byuntaebaek, chanbyun0506, Hyurien92, chanbaeqiss, Jung Minji, FabsLzeerou, Hyun CB614, Ervyanaca, rina byun272, vousmeusagi, chenma, ahnjinhee2, barampuu, bbhyunexo, Parasmita cbhs, canend, Blacjims, exobaeolchabae. Alafyah beibeh!**

Seneng banget dah banyak yang masih inget ama ff ini. Dan gua minta maaf kalo ada typo, salah apa-apa. Maklum, gua tiap ngetik tengah malem abis ngelarin tugas dari dosen yang seperti kasih ibu kepada beta. IYA, tak terhingga sepanjang masa -_-

Udahlah pokoknya gitu aja.

PUJA KERANG AJAIB

ULULULULULULULULU


	6. Chapter 6

Di dunia ini, kita sendiripun butuh pegangan.

Baekhyun memilikinya. Orang yang istimewa. Sebetulnya apabila dijelaskan, perasaan Baekhyun nyatanya tidak sesederhana itu. Tidak hanya rasa suka sementang dirinya masihlah bocah SMP. Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol serupa pegangan. Kompas penunjuk arah. Mercusuar tertinggi. Tapi masalahnya, jika Chanyeol sendiri sudah goyah, kemana dia bisa berpegangan?

Baekhyun nyatanya sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan adalah salah. Menyukai seorang kakak dan menjadikannya dilema. Tapi ia hanya satu dari sekian bocah remaja yang tersesat dalam jurang dalam bernama cinta. Dia hanya anak biasa, belum berpengalaman, tapi perasaannya terlalu berat.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol selalu ia sisipkan di setiap do'anya. Penghantar tidur, pengiring mimpi. Tapi apa Chanyeol menganggapnya sama?

Baekhyun pernah berpikir mungkin, mungkin bersetubuh adalah pembuktian cinta. Ia sudah pernah dengar, bahkan sering. Ketika kau mencintai seseorang, kau akan memberikan apapun terhadapnya, dan kehormatan adalah termasuk. Tapi bila kembali mengingat apa yang dilakukannya bersama Chanyeol, bukankah mereka bermain gila tanpa berlandaskan cinta? Baekhyun hanya mengambil keputusan sepihak, tapi itu memang terlihat jelas dan ia hanya percaya dengan informasi yang dikirimkan matanya.

Bahwa Chanyeol kebingungan.

Sekali lagi ia ingin bertanya, kemana dirinya mesti berpegangan apabila Chanyeol sendiri mulai goyah? Bukankah abu-abu itu memang membingungkan? Jika saja tahu begini, Baekhyun tidak akan memulainya sejak awal. Tidak, ini bukan berarti ia menyesal karena telah mencintai Chanyeol. Ia hanya sedang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang telah menyukai orang yang salah.

Tapi meski orang itu bukan Chanyeol, belum tentu hal yang sama tidak terjadi bukan?

Baekhyun benar-benar menutup matanya. Masih ia rasakan tubuh Chanyeol yang duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya. Dia hanya berdo'a kepada Tuhan supaya Chanyeol mengerti dan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah dilakukannya.

Dan ia berharap semoga besok, semuanya bisa berjalan seperti sedia kala.

* * *

 **"Adikku Tidak Mungkin Secantik Ini"**

 **Pairing:** CHANBAEK

 **Genre:** Romance, Family

 **Rated:** M

 **Warning :** **Roller Coaster!**

* * *

"Aku melakukan hal buruk."

Jongin belum pernah melihat Chanyeol hingga sekacau ini. Anak itu bahkan meminta jawaban padanya saat ulangan matematika berlangsung tadi pagi. Seorang Chanyeol, seorang Park Chanyeol siswa teladan nan berotak encer meminta jawaban kepada Kim Jongin yang otaknya hanya sebesar biji kacang. Dunia pasti sudah gila.

Tapi Jongin mulai menganalisa sendiri. Sikap Chanyeol yang sekarang menimbulkan pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya telah ia prediksi jawabannya. Sebab perilaku Chanyeol nyaris sama seperti yang pernah ia alami. Lalu berbekal rasa penasaran yang tinggi, maka siang ini di kantin sekolah, Jongin mengajukan pertanyaan yang menggemparkan dunia. Dunia Chanyeol tentu.

"Apa kau habis menggauli seseorang atau semacamnya?"

Pertanyaan itu diajukan pada _timing_ yang salah. Karena Chanyeol nyatanya baru saja meminum susu kotaknya saat ini. Dan-

 _BUUUURRRRR!_

-otomatis akan tersemburkan setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Jongin.

Chanyeol syok.

Jongin menyesal telah bertanya.

Kalau saja Chanyeol bukan sahabatnya tersayang –dalam arti lain- mungkin saja Jongin sudah menyumpah serapahi anak itu atau mungkin mengutuknya menjadi batu karena telah semena-mena menyemburkan cairan susu –bekas dari mulut- ke wajahnya yang syukurkah hari ini sedang tampan. Tapi sekali lagi, karena mereka terjebak dalam hubungan yang bernama persahabatan, maka Jongin dengan sukarela melemparkan tisu pada si bongsor itu.

Chanyeol menerima dengan tangan terbuka dan mengelap pinggiran mulutnya dengan segera.

"Siapa bilang tisu itu untukmu. Cepat lap wajahku sekarang juga!"

Oh, ternyata Jongin tidak sebaik itu.

Dengan berat hati dan berat tangan, Chanyeol mencabut tisu yang ada di hadapan mereka berdua dan membersihkan bekas kekacauan yang ia buat di wajah Jongin dengan hati-hati. Namun entah karena dia yang terlalu menghayati peran, atau mungkin siswa-siswi di sekitar kantin yang terlalu dini dalam mengambil persepsi, perlakuannya kepada Jongin justru di salah artikan.

Mereka melayangkan tatapan terkejut dan samar-samar Chanyeol dan Jongin mendengar suara-suara semacam, "Lihat, sepertinya ada pasangan homo yang baru jadian."

Sontak keduanya membelalakkan mata dan kemudian memasang wajah ingin muntah. Tidak. Setidaknya kalaupun Chanyeol menyimpang, ia tidak mau berbelok pada Jongin. Dan Jongin pun demikian. Begitu-begitu, dia juga pilih-pilih kalau soal pasangan.

"Kalian salah paham. Aku masih suka wanita, oke?" Chanyeol membuat pengumuman tiba-tiba sambil menyebarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Kedua tangannya terangkat ke atas dan wajahnya memohon supaya dibebaskan dari tuduhan.

"Ya, lagipula dia bukan tipeku." Jongin ikut menambahkan pengakuan mereka terhadap publik. Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin tersinggung, tapi sungguh ia tidak punya waktu untuk itu.

Lalu setelahnya, hadirin pun mereda. Mereka kembali melanjutkan aktivitas yang tertunda. Yang sedang makan kembali makan, yang sedang mengobrol kembali mengobrol, yang sedang memesan makanan langsung kabur tanpa membayar.

Chanyeol kembali duduk. Karena pembicaraanya dengan Jongin belum selesai, dan sebenarnya ia sangat butuh membagi cerita, maka mau tidak mau ia terpaksa buka mulut. "Tahu dari mana kau?"

"Apanya?"

"Aku habis menggauli seseorang."

"JADI KAU BENAR-BENAR HABIS MENGGAULI SESEORANG?!"

Terkutuklah Kim Jongin beserta suara teriakannya yang tidak terkontrol itu. Karena setelahnya, orang-orang kembali memperhatikan mereka berdua dan kini merekapun menjadi pusat perhatian. Lagi.

Keringat dingin meleleh di pipi Jongin. Suasana kantin mendadak hening dan ketika ia melirik Chanyeol, sang ketua OSIS itu terlihat seolah tengah mengasah pedang untuk memenggal kepalanya. Dan matanya, demi Tuhan matanya seperti tengah berkata, "Ke neraka saja kau, setan."

Berpikir. Berpikir. Berpikir.

"Ma-maksudku, jadi kau habis menggurui seseorang? Ya, MENGGURUI. Ahahahaha…haha…ha…"

 _Oh, yeah_.

Semua orang yang berada di kantin spontan mengangguk-angguk lega. Ternyata mereka hanya salah dengar.

"Ahahahaha…" Jongin tertawa kikuk dan kembali ke posisinya yang tengah berbincang dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan, hah?" Chanyeol menggeram tertahan.

Jongin memohon ampun sembari menggosok-gosok tangannya. Suaranya pelan seperti tikus yang mencicit ketika disuruh terjun dari atas pesawat. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Takkan kuulangi lagi."

"Sebaiknya kau benar-benar melakukannya karena kalau tidak, aku takkan segan mengirimmu ke alam sana."

Jongin tersenyum meringis. Chanyeol ini kalau sedang marah, lebih menyeramkan daripada psikopat. Meski Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana persisnya perangai psikopat, bertemu saja belum pernah. "Jadi, mengenai masalahmu tadi…"

"Aku tidak akan mengulang perkataanku." Chanyeol sedikit mereda. Meski suaranya masihlah terdengar tajam, namun ia cukup berhati-hati.

Jongin diam sejenak. Karena jujur saja, dialah yang paling terkejut di sini. Baiklah, semua orang tahu bahwa Chayeol sudah besar (apanya?) dan seks adalah hal yang cukup lumrah di kalangan anak muda zaman sekarang. Tapi ayolah, ini Chanyeol. Yang nota bene orientasi seksualnya saja masih belum jelas. Dan lagi, Chanyeol sudah dianggap suci oleh semua orang, jadi kembali lagi, ini adalah hal yang cukup mengejutkan.

"Dengar, aku tahu kau sangat terguncang saat ini. Aku tahu karena akupun pernah mengalamainya setelah aku bersetubuh untuk yang pertama kali dengan pacarku. Jadi, dengan siapa kau melakukannya? Ah, tidak. Dimana kau melakukannya? Bukan, maksudku…oh, sial! Apa kau pakai pengaman?"

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas berat. "Jawabannya adalah, Adikku, di rumah, dan tidak. Jangan tanya kenapa karena aku benar-benar lupa."

Jongin terdiam, matanya masih sibuk menatapi Chanyeol yang kini tengah berdecak kesal atas dirinya sendiri. Sebelumnya, ia sudah menduga bahwa sasaran Chanyeol adalah adiknya. Tapi mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Chanyeol, ternyata cukup mengejutkan juga. Jongin diam-diam merasa prihatin.

"Aku seorang bajingan."

"Wow, tenang-tenang, bung. Jangan terburu-buru mengambil kesimpulan. Kalau kau yang baru bersetubuh dengan satu orang saja sudah bajingan, lalu aku apa? Ayahnya bajingan? Dan lagi, mari sedikit bersyukur atas keadaan yang kau punya. Setidaknya adikmu itu tidak akan hamil."

Chanyeol beralih menggosok-gosok dagunya. "Kau benar juga."

"Nah," Jongin siap menutup kasus. "Mengingat apa yang kalian lakukan adalah atas dasar suka sama suka, kurasa tidak apa-apa. Ini tidak se-kompleks yang kau pikirkan, Chanyeol. Kau tahu, kaum hawa seringkali iri terhadap kita karena selepas melakukan seks, kita tidak akan meninggalkan jejak."

Chanyeol diam mendengarkan. Saat ini yang ia butuhkan adalah kata-kata motivasi dari Jongin supaya dirinya tidak terlalu merasa bersalah. Kalau boleh, Chanyeol ingin egois kali ini saja. Lagipula memang benar, baginya tidak ada bekas apa-apa. Tidak ada sesuatu apapun yang membuatnya rugi karena telah menyetubuhi Baekhyun.

"Sebaliknya, kau tahu apa yang orang-orang katakan kepada kita yang sudah pernah bermain ranjang?" Jongin tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya. Mengangkat senyum miring yang membuat Chanyeol penasaran.

"Apa?"

"Laki-laki perkasa."

Yang lebih tinggi mengekeh. Ternyata, memang tidak sia-sia dia melimpahkan keluh kesahnya pada Jongin. Anak itu, entah seberengsek apapun, tetap saja bisa berguna untuk waktu-waktu tertentu.

Tapi meski begitu. Masih ada sebuah batu pengganjal yang seakan-akan menahan Chanyeol untuk bernapas lega. Sesuatu yang semakin dipikirkan, semakin tidak ditemukan jawabannya. Ia bertanya-tanya.

Apa memang yang dilakukannya dengan Baekhyun kemarin atas dasar suka sama suka?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bibi Wang bilang, biaya sekolah disana cukup murah. Mencari kerja paruh waktu juga tidak akan susah. Kau tertarik untuk melanjutkan sekolahmu disana?"

Keluarga Park tengah makan malam seperti biasa. Kemarin, Tuan dan Nyonya Park baru saja pulang dari Jepang. Jadi kali ini, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak dilanda kelaparan lagi. Setidaknya. Dan untuk peristiwa yang kemarin-kemarin terjadi, baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menutup kasusnya rapat-rapat agar kedua orangtua mereka tidak mengetahui. Maka dari itu, kedua anak itu kembali bersikap seperti biasa setelah orangtua mereka pulang, supaya tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"Jepang?" kembali pada percakapan yang terjadi di meja makan. Baekhyun bertanya balik atas pertanyaan yang diajukan ibunya.

"Tentu saja. Beberapa bulan lagi, kau akan lulus dari SMP bukan?"

Namun bukannya Baekhyun yang menanggapi, justru Chanyeol-lah yang buka suara. "Jepang terlalu jauh. Lagipula Baekhyun akan kesulitan karena harus menyesuaikan diri. Entah itu soal budaya, teman, atau bahasa."

Kali ini sang Ayah yang menanggapi. "Siapa bilang? Banyak anak-anak yang sudah pintar berbahasa Jepang padahal mereka masih kecil."

"Hah? Dimana?"

"Di Jepang."

"Sial." Chanyeol menginjak ranjau. Seharusnya ia sudah tahu, apapun yang diucap ayahnya, tidak ada yang beres. Chanyeol sampai heran bisa-bisanya ia terlahir dari sperma yang ditanam orang itu.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun dan ibunya sibuk mengikik pelan. Tentang Chanyeol yang dipermainkan sang ayah, selalu menjadi lelucon yang paling lucu meski itu terjadi berulang-ulang, di tempat yang sama.

"Haaa… bilang saja kau tidak ingin Baekhyun jauh-jauh darimu? Benar 'kan?" sang ayah langsung menembak ke sasaran. Melihat Chanyeol yang biasanya cuek tiba-tiba menjadi peduli, tentu saja meniupkan aroma kecurigaan.

"Aku hanya memberikan saran sebagai seorang kakak. Jangan samakan aku dengan ayah yang suka bicara seenak perut."

"Tidak ada perut yang enak."

Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak menerbangkan piring. Saat itu juga.

"Sudah sudah…" Kemudian, hanya sang ibu yang mampu melerai dalam situasi seperti ini. "Kau sendiri bagaimana, Baekhyun?"

"Kupikir aku akan melanjutkan sekolah disini saja. Kalau bisa, satu SMA dengan kakak." Baekhyun mengiringi ucapannya dengan sebuah kekehan.

Ayah dan ibunya langsung mengaminkan. Tidak apa-apa, lagipula ini cukup bagus karena Chanyeol jadi bisa mengawasi adiknya. Dan sang kakak sendiri ternyata tidak keberatan.

Terbukti dari senyumnya yang ia tarik secara diam-diam.

 **.**

Malam sebelum jam tidur, Chanyeol justru berjalan menuju pintu utama. Baekhyun yang melihatnya bertanya hendak pergi kemana si jangkung itu.

"Aku ingin membeli cola di minimarket. Mau titip sesuatu?"

Baekhyun membulatkan mulutnya, disusul dengan gelengan yang menandakan bahwa dia tidak ingin menitip apapun. "Kalau begitu hati-hati."

"Ya. Aku pergi."

Chanyeol lalu menghilang dibalik pintu.

Jaket tebal dirapatkan karena suhu cukup dingin di malam hari. Selepas menutup gerbang rumahnya, Chanyeol lalu meraih ponsel yang ia simpan di saku celana dan melanjutkan kembali percakapannya yang sempat tertunda. Ternyata ia sedang menelpon seseorang.

"Aku sudah di luar." Ujarnya dengan mata yang mengawasi sekitar.

 _"_ _Masuk saja. Tidak dikunci."_ Ujar seseorang di seberang sana.

"Baiklah."

Chanyeol kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Sekarang, ia terlihat seperti pencuri yang hendak membobol rumah. Ia berjalan cepat dan membuka gerbang dari rumah seseorang yang telah dikenalnya. Dan seperti aba-aba yang telah diberikan, ia tidak menunggu lama untuk segera masuk ke dalam.

Keadaan rumah sangatlah sepi. Ia tidak disambut siapapun di pintu depan. Lalu berdasarkan petunjuk yang diberikan si penelepon, Chanyeol berjalan beberapa meter ke kanan. Melewati ruang tamu dan ruang tengah, hingga berhenti tepat di depan pintu berwarna cokelat yang tertutup.

"Aku akan masuk." Ujarnya sebelum mengakhiri panggilan.

Lalu detik berikutya, knop pintu ia putar. Belum selangkahpun kakinya maju, tubuhnya sudah lebih dulu menegang secara tiba-tiba.

"Luhan?"

Luhan berdiri di depannya. Namun tidak akan begitu mengejutkan apabila hanya itu yang ia lakukan karena nyatanya, ada sesuatu yang lebih gila yang membuat Chanyeol nyaris tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sendiri. Sesuatu yang butuh dipikirkan berulang-ulang guna mendapatkan kesimpulannya.

Di depannya, Luhan bertelanjang bulat.

"Ma-maaf, aku akan keluar."

Chanyeol berucap demikian. Namun nyatanya, dia justru berdiri di tengah-tengah pintu seolah menjadi batu pengganjal, tanpa bergerak satu sentipun dari tempatnya berdiri. Dan matanya, Chanyeol bersumpah telah memberi perintah agar matanya cepat-cepat menutup tapi sial, dia malah melotot lebih lama.

Ah, walau bagaimanapun dia tetap laki-laki yang senang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Masuk saja." Luhan memberi gestur supaya Chanyeol mendekat. Dan seperti anjing yang terhipnotis setelah melihat tulang, Chanyeol bergerak dengan sendirinya, menuju Luhan yang kini tengah duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur.

Kemudian posisi mereka saling berhadapan. Chanyeol, entah kenapa lidahnya seolah kelu untuk sekedar berucap atau memerintah supaya Luhan memakai bajunya, atau handuk, atau apapun itu yang sekiranya bisa menutupi selangkangannya. Chanyeol inginnya berkata demikian, namun hatinya justru berkata sebaliknya. Bukannya mengingatkan, Chanyeol justru menikmati acara telanjang temannya ini. Walaupun motifnya sendiri belum ia ketahui.

"Terimakasih sudah datang." Luhan meraih pipinya. Ibu jarinya mengusap-usap pelan tulang rahang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol beku. Pasif. Ia tidak punya kuasa untuk menghindar atau mungkin membalas permainan Luhan. Sebetulnya saat ini ia tengah berpikir, apakah seseorang yang ada di depannya ini benar-benar Luhan atau justru setan yang menjelma menjadi manusia. Ah, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, memangnya ada setan yang berparas menggoda seperti ini? Terlebih, ini sepertinya asli. Paha ini asli. Eh?

"E-eh…" Chanyeol yang sadar kalau tangannya telah bergerak kemana-mana, lantas bergerak mundur. _Kontrol bung, kontrol._ Bisa bahaya kalau dia kehilangan kontrol saat ini juga.

"Aku akan mengajukan penawaran yang sama."

Penawaran?

Chanyeol terdiam. Penawaran yang dimaksud Luhan barangkali tentang sesuatu yang kemarin-kemarin ia ajukan.

 _"_ _Aku bisa membawamu keluar dari masalah ini."_

Chanyeol tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menebak. Ia tahu yang dimaksud masalah adalah hubungannya dengan sang adik, Baekhyun. Yang mana Chanyeol sendiri masih terlalu dilema. Entah dia berniat menjauhi adiknya demi kebaikan mereka berdua, atau mungkin menjadi bajingan dengan memacari adiknya sendiri.

"Kau tahu, masa depan Baekhyun masih panjang. Dan kupikir, peranmu adalah sebagai kakak yang baik. Jadi kita berdua bisa memulainya dari awal, aku dan kau. Dengan begitu Baekhyun akan menjauhimu, dan kau tidak perlu menjadi bajingan yang memiliki hubungan rumit dengan adiknya."

Sialnya, ucapan Luhan terlalu benar hingga Chanyeol kesulitan mencari celah untuk membantah.

"Aku selalu siap untukmu. Entah saat kau hanya ingin berpura-pura, atau mungkin mulai menseriuskan diri. Kita bisa karena terbiasa, bukan?"

Luhan melihatnya. Melihat orang yang ia kagumi memperhatikan tubuhnya dengan intens. Ia berpikir, mungkin tidak sia-sia dirinya menanggalkan pakaian di lantai. Hingga terbukti sekarang, Chanyeol sampai kehabisan kata untuk menghadapinya.

Tapi diamnya Chanyeol tidak berlangsung lama.

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti." Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyudahi percakapan mereka berdua.

Chanyeol memungut sebuah kaos dan celana yang ada di lantai. Tanpa berbicara lebih, ia memakaikan kaos tersebut pada pemiliknya, dengan sukarela. Begitupun dengan celana, ia memakaikannya tanpa banyak bicara.

"Ke-kenapa?" Luhan mengangkat kedua alisnya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol sebab yang ia tahu, Chanyeol cukup tergoda untuk beberapa menit terakhir.

Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab. Ada beberapa pertimbangan dalam dirinya sehingga ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyudahi peristiwa konyol ini dengan caranya sendiri. Persetan dengan omongan Luhan, seperti yang ia katakan, biar mereka membicarakan ini lain kali. Karena sungguh, ia tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri saja ketika melihat seseorang bertelanjang diri di depan matanya.

Keegoisan sempat mengujinya sesekali, ketika ia bahkan tidak mampu untuk sekedar bertanya kenapa Luhan membuka seluruh pakaian di depannya. Chanyeol mengakui, dirinya bisa saja menyerang Xi Luhan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Namun untungnya, otaknya tidak terlalu berkarat dan ia masih bisa bernegosiasi dengan akal sehatnya.

"Jangan lakukan ini lagi." Chanyeol mematut kaos yang dipakai Luhan supaya terlihat pantas. "Aku bisa mati karena serangan jantung."

Lalu setelahnya, mengabaikan tatapan Luhan yang meminta penjelasan, Chanyeol berdiri. Wajahnya berubah menjadi seperti sedia kala, barangkali ia mencoba melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Boleh dibilang, Chanyeol masih menghargai Xi Luhan sebagai teman. Karena kalau tidak, ia mungkin sudah meneriaki pemuda itu dengan sebutan 'jalang' sedari tadi.

"Aku minta maaf, sudah melihat apa yang tidak seharusnya kulihat." Chanyeol menatap Luhan sungguh-sungguh. Yang dalam hal ini Luhan pun merasa bingung, karena seharusnya, barangkali, dialah yang wajib meminta maaf karena telah berperilaku melewati batas.

Chanyeol sendiri melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan. Dia mungkin sempat menjadi seorang bajingan setelah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan terhadap adiknya sendiri. Dan dengan hal itu, Chanyeol belajar banyak hal. Setidaknya, ia tidak ingin terjerumus ke dalam lubang kesalahan yang sama. Dia tidak ingin dihantui rasa bersalah yang sama. Cukup satu kali, dirinya menjadi seorang bangsat yang tak mampu mengendalikan nafsu. Berikutnya ia tidak ingin lagi menjadi tolol hanya karena mengesampingkan akal sehat.

"Tolong jangan lakukan ini lagi. Kepada siapapun. Kau terlalu berharga untuk itu." Ucapnya lagi sebelum kakinya sampai di ambang pintu. Ia berharap Luhan mendengarkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh karena, ini peringatan terakhir.

"Aku pergi."

Namun nyatanya, diam-diam Chanyeol masih mempertimbangkan penawaran Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ja-jadi, kakak tiri mau datang?"

Jika biasanya, Baekhyun yang mengantar Chanyeol hingga ke gerbang sekolah, kali ini justru Chanyeol-lah yang mengantarkanadiknya hingga ke gerbang.

"Ya. Boleh 'kan?"

Mereka tengah membicarakan perihal festival seni yang diselenggarakan di sekolah Baekhyun. Chanyeol, pagi hari itu berkata bahwa ia akan datang besok siang untuk melihat Baekhyun. **ME-LI-HAT BAEK-HYUN**. Baekhyun terus-terusan menekankan kata itu karena menurutnya, ini adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa.

"Tentu saja boleh." Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan sukacita.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku mungkin akan mengajak teman-temanku juga." Ia mengakhiri perbincangan mereka karena dirinya juga harus cepat-cepat pergi ke sekolah.

Baekhyun mengangguk seperti anak kelinci. Di luar mungkin ia terlihat biasa saja. Tapi di dalam, seluruh tubuhnya sedang tengah berpesta.

Dan lagi, yang membuat hati Baekhyun bergetar kian hebat adalah ketika telapak tangan Chanyeol mendarat di pucuk kepalanya. Ketika sang kakak mengacak-acak rambutnya penuh senyum, ia merasakan bahwa pipinya telah bersemu kemerahan dan nyawanya mungkin sudah terangkat ke langit.

 _Perasaan ini, benar-benar luar biasa._

"Yosh, sampai jumpa nanti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Chanyeol berkata ia hendak mengajak teman-temannya, ia benar-benar melakukan hal itu.

"Apa berpacaran dengan siswa SMP membuatku terlihat seperti pedofil?" Jongin berkata sembari mengendus-endus udara. Entah apa maksudnya, tapi ia berkilah bahwa dirinya sedang mencium sebuah aroma. Aroma petualangan.

Chanyeol mengabaikannya. Pemuda itu memang mengajak serta Jongin untuk ikut, tapi ternyata, ada satu orang lagi yang membuntutinya dari belakang.

"Chanyeol, apa kita harus membeli _shortcake_ untuk oleh-oleh?" _Yeah_ , itu suara Luhan.

 _Dan demi Tuhan, mereka tidak sedang bertamasya. Jadi hentikan itu!_

Ya benar. Sore ini karena tidak ada kegiatan OSIS semacam rapat atau sebagainya, seperti yang telah ia janjikan kemarin Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung ke sekolah Baekhyun yang tengah mengadakan festival. Lumayan, sejauh ia melihat, banyak _stand-stand_ yang menarik. Penjualnya juga.

"Kurasa aku akan mampir kesana, Chanyeol. Sampai nanti." Jongin yang awalnya berada di sisi kanan, kini berjalan menjauh. Belum sempat Chanyeol meneriakkan kata apapun, anak itu sudah menghilang.

"Sudahlah. Kita bertemu disini lagi saja nanti. Tinggal mengirimkannya pesan, mudah 'kan?" tanya Luhan.

Chanyeol tersenyum meringis. Ia sebenarnya ingin mengatakan bahwa si keparat Jongin itu punya kebiasaan tidak membawa ponselnya kemana-mana. Tapi itu tidak penting juga. Mau anak itu tersesat atau apapun Chanyeol menolak peduli.

"Baiklah."

"Chanyeol, kau ingin mampir ke _stand_ yang mana?" Luhan tahu-tahu sudah mengapit lengan Chanyeol dan mengajaknya melihat-lihat.

Chanyeol cukup risih pada awalnya. Namun itu teralihkan dengan banyaknya orang yang berlalu-lalang serta _stand-stand_ yang menarik minatnya. Tidak hanya barang-barang hasil kesenian yang ada di sana, anak-anak SMP itu juga membuat beberapa kreasi dengan makanan. Maka dari itu Chanyeol kesulitan mencari Baekhyun karena ada lebih dari satu kafe yang cukup menarik di sana.

"Kau mencari adikmu?" Luhan bertanya di tengah keramaian. Ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk bisa membaca gerakan mata Chanyeol yang tidak teratur.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Masih berusaha mencari.

"Bagaimana dengan tawaranku?"

"Apa kita harus membahasnya disini?"

"Kita bebas membicaraknnya dimanapun. Tidak ada aturan khusus untuk itu."

Chanyeol melihatnya. Ia melirik Luhan yang berjalan di sampingnya dan Chanyeol tahu anak itu tengah serius sebab matanya tak berisi apapun. Ia mulai mengerti, bahwa Luhan yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa justru terlihat lebih menakutkan. Kenapa? Karena Chanyeol terbiasa melihat anak itu berkata dengan nada ceria, tidak seperti ini.

"Aku tidak ingin merusak Baekhyun."

Saat itu, meski banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang, Chanyeol tetap merasa bahwa hanya ada ia dan Luhan disini. Di tempat ini. Dan Luhan pun demikian. "Lantas?"

Chanyeol telah memikirkan ini sebelumnya. Memikirkan tentang Baekhyun. Menurut pengamatan masa depannya, hubungannya dengan Baekhyun tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah. Dan lagi, Chanyeol memiliki rasa kekeluargaan dan tanggung jawab yang tinggi. Ia tidak ingin merusak Baekhyun dengan tangannya sendiri. Tidak lagi.

Meski ia tahu Baekhyun amat menyukainya. Ia tahu itu. Namun jalan yang harus ditempuh Baekhyun masih sangat jauh. Anak itu belum cukup dewasa untuk menjalin komitmen dengannya. Prinsip keadilan Chanyeol sangatlah kuat. Setidaknya, ia tidak ingin Baekhyun mengambil jalan yang salah dengan menjadi kekasihnya.

"Ayo kita lakukan saja."

Luhan spontan meliriknya dan menarik senyum miring. "Kau yakin?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

"Kau tunggu disini, aku akan menemui Baekhyun." Di persimpangan, Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpisah sementara.

"Hah? Tadi kau bilang tidak ingin-"

"Aku kemari untuk menemuinya." Chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan serius. "Aku sudah berjanji padanya. Anggap saja ini terakhir kali aku mendekatinya. Setelah ini Baekhyun akan memulai ujian, dan aku akan benar-benar melepaskannya."

 **.**

Baekhyun melihatnya. Berdiri diantara beberapa orang yang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Dan ya, dia benar-benar datang. Menepati janjinya.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir pakaian itu cocok juga untukmu."

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang Chanyeol lontarkan ketika ia menemukan Baekhyun. Sang adik tersipu. Ia selalu ingin memperlihatkan ini kepada Chanyeol. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merasa tersanjung saat orang lain memujinya, karena itu bukan Chanyeol. Dan ketika Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat ingin di dengar telinga, ia merasa senang.

Mereka duduk berhadapan diantara sebuah meja kecil. Kafe kecil yang dikelola Baekhyun dan teman-temannya mulai sepi, maklum saja, ini mulai sore hari. Beberapa menu pun telah terjual habis. Berdasarkan pengamatan instan yang dilakukan Chanyeol, barangkali wajar-wajar saja kalau milik Baekhyun ini cukup laku. Pelayan-pelayannya memang terlihat lumayan. Ya, lumayan menggoda.

"Jadi, sudah memutuskan SMA mana yang akan kau pilih?" Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan selepas meletakkan teh _camomile_ yang telah ia sesap.

"Aku akan satu SMA dengan kakak."

"Kau yakin? Tes masuknya lumayan sulit lho."

"Heee… kakak tiri 'kan bisa membantuku belajar."

Ada jeda sebelum Chanyeol membalas perkataan Baekhyun. Lalu, "Jangan masuk ke sana hanya karena ada aku."

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku dan kakak hanya akan bersama selama satu tahun. Setelahnya kakak akan lulus dan masuk ke universitas. Sementara aku masih disana, ya… terkecuali kalau kakak memang tidak berniat untuk lulus hehe…"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu menangkap apa yang dibicarakan Baekhyun. Pikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana.

"Baekhyun, kalau nanti aku punya pacar… bagaimana?"

Seketika senyuman yang Baekhyun pasang pun meluntur. Kemudian ia mencoba menghubungkan beberapa gerak-gerik aneh yang ia lihat dalam diri Chanyeol. Ia belum berani menarik kesimpulan. Chanyeol terlalu sulit untuk ditebak sejauh ini.

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Ia berpikir lebih dulu. Tentang beberapa kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi. Baekhyun tahu bahwa semua rencananya tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah, dan ia sudah lebih dari bosan mendengar pertanyaan serupa itu yang juga sering dilontarkan ibunya. Bagaimana jika suatu hari Chanyeol menemukan seorang kekasih dan itu bukanlah dirinya?

Dilain pihak, Chanyeol merasa tak enak hati. Ia berniat menarik kata-katanya, namun ucapan Baekhyun telah mendahului.

"Aku akan merasa lega."

Chanyeol kehilangan kata.

"Aku pernah membaca sebuah buku. Disana tertulis, di saat kita sedang mencintai seseorang, kita akan cenderung memberikan perasaan kita sepenuhnya. Dan manakala seseorang itu pergi, rasanya seperti bagian dari kita telah lenyap."

Baekhyun sebetulnya sangat tahu. Bahwa pertaruhannya tentang Chanyeol bisa saja meleset. "Tapi mungkin, aku tidak apa-apa, maksudku, aku masih anak-anak. Masih belum dewasa. Perasaanku mungkin belum serumit itu."

Baekhyun bisa melihat itu. Dimana mata Chanyeol tidak pernah lepas darinya saat ia terus berbicara bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa. Berkata seolah dunianya takkan runtuh hanya karena Chanyeol pergi darinya. Padahal kalau boleh jujur, Baekhyun sendiri tengah membangun sugesti agar apa yang ia ucapakan bisa terealisasi.

"Begitu ya." Sebuah kalimat pendek Chanyeol ucapkan.

"Jika sekiranya ada orang lain yang bisa membahagiakan kakak lebih dari aku, tentu saja itu bukan masalah."

Sekarang Chanyeol jadi ingin bertanya. "Jadi, yang kau lakukan selama ini hanya bermain-main denganku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan senyuman. "Tidak. Aku menyebut itu perjuangan."

 _Baekhyun, siapapun yang mendapatkanmu, dia adalah orang yang beruntung._ Setidaknya Chanyeol mengucapkan itu dalam batinnya. Dia tahu. Orang baik akan berjodoh dengan orang yang baik pula. Dan Chanyeol tidak berpikir bahwa dirinya cukup pantas untuk Baekhyun. Baiklah, orang-orang mungkin akan beranggapan bahwa dirinya cukup baik. Tapi mungkin lain bagi Baekhyun, karena Chanyeol pernah menunjukkan sisi berengseknya.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Sebenarnya, ada banyak hal yang ingin Baekhyun sampaikan dan Chanyeol pun demikian. Namun entah kenapa, suasanya menjadi tidak begitu mengenakkan. Chanyeol tahu dia tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu, bertanya tentang sesuatu hal yang bisa membuat hati Baekhyun terluka. Tapi, apalagi yang bisa dirinya lakukan selain mengultimatum?

Lagipula, ini semua ia lakukan demi Baekhyun. Demi kebaikan Baekhyun. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku akan pergi."

Baekhyun sebetulnya ingin menahan, namun Chanyeol telah lebih dulu bangkit dari kursinya dan ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengiyakan.

"Tolong sampaikan pada ibu, aku akan pulang terlambat." Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol tidak akan repot-repot menunggunya selesai dengan acara ini. Padahal sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat ingin mereka bisa pulang bersama.

"Oke. Sampai bertemu di rumah." Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, balas melambaikan tangan pada kakaknya yang telah berjalan menjauh. "Ya, sampai bertemu nanti-"

 _-Di rumah._

Ya, mereka hanya kakak beradik. Kakak beradik seharusnya saling melindungi, bukan saling mencintai. Baekhyun seharusnya tahu bahwa Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang suka melanggar norma. Pemuda itu tidak mungkin mau serius dengannya. Lalu tentang peristiwa tempo hari yang membuatnya ketakutan, Baekhyun hanya menganggap bahwa kakaknya saat itu sedang kacau. Lagipula, bukankah Baekhyun sudah cukup senang bahkan ketika Chanyeol hanya bermain-main dengannya?

"Baekhyun, kau lupa memberi balon pada pengunjung tadi." Salah satu teman Baekhyun, laki-laki –yang juga memakai _pakaian_ yang sama- menatap malas padanya. Ia sebenarnya bukan orang yang disiplin dan taat aturan, tapi sisa balon hadiah untuk pengunjung masihlah banyak. Maka dari itu ia berharap Baekhyun mau membaginya dengan orang lain, atau siapapun orang yang ia temui di jalan.

"Ah, kau benar. Aku akan mengejarnya. Sekalian saja kubawa semua supaya bisa kubagikan ke beberapa pengunjung festival."

 _Stand_ kafe kecil Baekhyun mulai berbenah untuk tutup. Makanan dan minuman telah habis terjual. Maka dari itu, tanpa sempat berganti pakaian, Baekhyun mengambil beberapa sisa balon. Niatnya, ia ingin mengejar Chanyeol yang mungkin saja belum pergi terlalu jauh. Meski nantinya akan ditolak, Baekhyun akan tetap memberikan karena tugas adalah tugas. Lagipula, dengan berjalan-jalan seperti ini mungkin akan ada beberapa anak kecil yang bisa ia berikan balon.

"Hey Baekhyun! Boleh kuminta balonmu? Aku akan memberikannya pada adikku."

"Ah, Minseok! Tentu saja boleh, ini untukmu."

"Terimakasih."

"Woah, kau adiknya Chanyeol ya?"

Baekhyun berbalik ketika seseorang menyebut nama Chanyeol. Kalau tidak salah, itu teman Chanyeol yang pernah berkunjung ke rumah. Baekhyun sendiri lupa siapa namanya. Dan oke, ini mungkin bukan urusannya, tapi kenapa orang itu berjalan bersama Kyungsoo? Ya, Kyungsoo _sunbae_. Seniornya yang sering ia mintai bantuan untuk menguntit Chanyeol kemarin-kemarin.

"Kyungsoo _sunbae_? Kau mengenalnya?"

"Woah, kau juga mengenal Kyungsoo. Adik Chanyeol benar-benar hebat!"

Namun seketika Baekhyun mengehentikan ocehannya saat matanya bertemu dengan iris kelam Kyungsoo. Seolah bisa membaca keadaan, Baekhyun mengerti untuk tidak membahas hal ini lebih jauh. Demi keselamatannya juga. Chanyeol bisa curiga kalau tahu dia dan Kyungsoo ternyata saling kenal.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong, apa kakak melihat kak Chanyeol? Aku mencarinya untuk memberikan ini." Baekhyun menunjukan balon warna-warni yang ia bawa. "Aku harus memberikan ini karena dia berkunjung ke kafe-ku tadi."

Dan ya, karena Jongin cukup bodoh, ia tidak sadar bahwa Baekhyun telah mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Maaf untuk itu. Tapi aku tidak tahu."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencarinya." Baekhyun bergegas untuk pergi. Namun tiba-tiba teringat akan suatu hal.

"Oh, ini untuk kalian berdua." Baekhyun memberikan satu balon merah muda kepada Jongin dan Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi.

Setelah itu, Baekhyun masih terus berjalan. Sambil sesekali melempar senyum pada siapapun yang dikenalnya. Dan entah sadar atau tidak, balon yang ia bawa terus berkurang karena hampir setiap saat, selalu ada yang memanggilnya untuk meminta balon. Hingga kini, yang ia pegang hanya tinggal tiga buah.

Kemudian Baekhyun menapaki jalanan yang cukup sepi. Di dekat pepohonan yang tumbuh di depan gedung sekolah. Baekhyun melarikan kepalanya kesana-kemari untuk mencari satu objek yang seharusnya belum pergi terlalu jauh.

"Oh, itu dia!"

Namun, seiring dengan seruan yang ia lontarkan, seseorang muncul di samping Chanyeol. Seseorang yang cukup ia kenal. Seseorang yang sama sekali tidak Baekhyun waspadai keberadaannya. Dia bukanlah orang yang berbahaya, Baekhyun tahu itu. Tapi kenapa saat melihatnya bersama Chanyeol, hatinya terasa ngilu.

Itu Xi Luhan.

Untuk sesaat, Baekhyun masih menganggap hubungan mereka berdua adalah wajar. Luhan adalah tetangga baru dan Chanyeol sudah barang tentu harus membantunya dalam bersosialisasi karena hanya kakaknya itu yang bisa diandalkan. Mereka berdua hanya teman.

Namun apa yang ia lihat sekarang seolah mematahkan persepsi tersebut.

Tidak. Persepsinya memang telah benar-benar dipatahkan.

Saat dimana Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya. Saat ketika Luhan mencuri sebuah kecupan kecil di pipi Chanyeol. Serta saat Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman. Saat itu Baekhyun merasakan sakit yang begitu hebat.

Jika saja Baekhyun masihlah Baekhyun yang dulu. Yang akan mudah tersulut amarah dan mengekang Chanyeol sebisanya, seenak hatinya. Tentu ia akan bereaksi secepat mungkin. Tapi untuk sekarang, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk itu. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menahannya semacam akar yang menjulur dan mengikat kakinya.

"Ah…begitu rupanya…"

Kemudian, Baekhyun mengingat kembali pertanyaan yang sempat Chanyeol ajukan. Belum sampai tiga puluh menit, semuanya sudah terjadi. Tentang Chanyeol yang telah menemukan kekasih hatinya, tentang Chanyeol yang tidak memilihnya. Baekhyun tahu bahwa dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa, hanya saja mengapa ia merasa sangat terkhianati?

Baekhyun tetap punya sisi keegoisan. Dimana ia merasa semua sangatlah tidak adil. Bukankah dirinya yang pertama kali menemukan Chanyeol? Bukankah dia yang selalu berjuang untuk mendapatkan hati kakaknya itu? Bukankah Baekhyun yang paling banyak berkorban? Jadi, bolehkah sekarang ia berteriak dan mengatakan _, "Hey! Ini menyakitkan!"_

Ya, inginnya seperti itu.

Baekhyun seharusnya tahu, cinta itu seperti ekor malaikat yang nakal. Bisa kabur dengan lembut tanpa tahu kemana. Dia lupa. Tidak semua kisah cinta berakhir membahagiakan.

"Berat juga ternyata…menyukaimu." Ia tersenyum getir.

Baekhyun sebetulnya berharap arah angin akan berubah. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol melihat padanya. Tapi itu mustahil. Ada orang lain di sana. Orang lain yang mau tidak mau harus Baekhyun akui keberadaannya.

Ah, mungkin bagi Chanyeol. Dirinya cuma adik kecil yang cerewet. Yang egois dan selalu ingin menang sendiri. Yang banyak berharap dan lupa berpijak –sampai akhirnya terjatuh dengan rasa sakit yang sangat hebat.

Seharusnya Baekhyun sudah tahu.

Jadi ia memutuskan untuk berbalik saja. Ia tidak mau penyakit hatinya semakin melebar. Setidaknya, Baekhyun sudah melihat sendiri. Memastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Chanyeol telah benar-benar menemukan _orang itu_. Orang yang mampu menggeser namanya dari hati Chayeol. Ah, Baekhyun bahkan ragu namanya sempat hadir di hati Chanyeol.

Dan soal balon yang sempat ingin ia berikan, semuanya sudah terbang jauh.

Baekhyun melepasnya. Bersama dengan puing-puing hatinya yang telah hancur. Bersama dengan harapannya yang menguap entah kemana. Ia sudah berkata bahwa dirinya akan merasa lega. Juga akan turut senang karena ada orang lain yang lebih bisa membahagiakan Chanyeol daripada dirinya.

Ya, semoga Baekhyun bisa berjuang untuk itu.

* * *

 ** _...Bukan tentang cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Pada kenyataannya, mereka adalah dua orang yang saling mencintai, tapi tidak bisa bersama._**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bacod:** Ketahuilah, gua benar-benar gak suka nulis chapter ini. Kaya ada sakit-sakitnya gitu :') #BaekhyunKuat #BaekhyunTegar. Oh iya, chapter depan udah end ya, oke, pemberitahuan gak penting emang. Dan ngomong2 soal Luhan yang telanjang itu asli pengalaman temen gua waktu ceweknya keukeuh gak mau diajak putus. (Tapi untungnya, otak teman gua belom terlalu berkarat.) rasanya pen ngakak tapi miris tapi ya gitulah.

ELAH MALAH CURHAT.

Apdet kali ini bareng author: **Pupuputri, Baekbychuu, SilviieVienoy69, Oh Yuri, RedAplee, PrincePink, Railash61, Hyurien92, Park Ayoung, Byun Min Hwa, Myka Reien (tim rusuh, tim hore), Sayaka Dini, Cussonbaekby.** Sekalian rayain ultah author **Sayaka Dini, Pupuputri, Kacangpolongman,** sama **Oh Yuri** (tgl 14). Selamat ulang tahun kalen ya, semoga makin gede (APANYA NJONG?) kedewasaanya elah :v

Dan juga selalu, gua ucapin makasih buat kalen yang udah review di chapter seblumnya:

 **Chubbu, Fairoza husnia adiba, BaekheeByunnie, BaeXiBee, nooo, Della265, fbhyydian, beechabeh, Byunkkaeb, LavenderCB, chanbee, fwxing, socloverqua, exobbabe, CBfrlght, ovieee, ariska, ienzha. Asmaulhaq, jiellian21, Kaput yang kemaren ulang tahun, Luhanssi, biggirldiary, BabyByunie, breathdusk, guest1, dytya, guest2, pikapikabyun, Tai kuda, Ida Farida, Eunwoo, Guest3, Guest4, ooooohyuni, SHNeexo, yellowfishh14, beehyemi614, exobaeolchabae, strawbaekk, Innocent vee, itsathenazi, lily. Kurniati. 77, tennesia davis berliana, Incandescence7, kyuraapark, nanaacho, FabsLzeerou, Vanilla92, Ivevelyn, Hyurien92, Hyun CB614, Tha-Hyun0127, Iostin110, Bumbu-cimol, Asayakano, Priska598, silkyes, Jung Minji, Flash Mrb, Daddyyeol, Yeolchubby, byuntaebaek, Yessi94esy, eenychanpeceye, SintyaCY, Lightnix, exolafh, Call Me Zaa, chanstbaek, lisaachandinii, sehunboo17, chanbyun0506, chanbaekssi, chenma, barampuu, chanbaekbie, pejunyachanbaek, AlexandraLexa, bees. Crescent75, Kak Dee, sunkaisu, Ervyanaca, bbyubee, chnbkxxx, Blacjims, pawpiwpow, BAEKBAEK04, SELUSin, rina byun272, chanbaek11992, Yeolchubby, ellaqomah CBHS, jongdaelz, bbhyunexo, Hyo luv ChanBaek.**

Sori banget kalo ada salah penulisan penname, masalahnya gua nulisnya pake hape sodara gua dan sialnya font nya itu ngajak ribut, kaga jelas. Jadi sekali lagi, gua minta maap.

Dan yah, gua gak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi selain makasih buat yang udah ngikutin stori gak jelas gua selama ini. Mo kalian review mo kagak, bukan masalah. Gua nulis karena gua seneng, dan apresiasi dari kalian adalah bonus. Dan yang pasti, gua sayang kalian.

(CIEEEEE SENYAM SENYUM :v awas depan ada selokan neng.)

PUJA KERANG AJAIB

ULULULULULULULULUL


	7. Chapter 7

Chanyeol tidak menemukan Baekhyun dalam beberapa hari.

Maksudnya, bukan secara harfiah Baekhyun menghilang. Hanya saja, ia seringkali berada di waktu yang tidak tepat. Ia turun ke meja makan saat Baekhyun mulai berangkat ke sekolah. Ia pulang ke rumah saat Baekhyun telah pergi tidur. Chanyeol tidak tahu mana yang salah, namun yang jelas, ia berpikir bahwa mungkin ini adalah hasil terbaik. Dirinya juga ingat, bahwa saat ia menemui Baekhyun di sekolahnya beberapa hari yang lalu, adalah saat terakhir ia mendekati Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sendiri tidak bodoh dan cukup mengerti dengan situasi. Barangkali, Baekhyun memang sengaja menjauh. Ia ingat bahwa _acting_ -nya tempo hari bersama lawan mainnya Xi Luhan, benar-benar patut dipuji. Meski merasa dirinya jahat, Chanyeol nyatanya tidak berbalik untuk menemui Baekhyun. Menghibur adiknya tersebut, mengucapkan kata-kata manis, atau berkata bahwa dirinya dan Luhan hanya sedang bercanda. Tidak. Chanyeol mulai belajar untuk menjadi orang yang jahat sepenuhnya.

Ia tahu pasti bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun setelah itu. Setelah semua perlakuannya yang seolah menabur garam di atas luka. Baekhyun tidak baik-baik saja. Meski anak itu mengatakan bahwa ia akan merasa lega apabila Chanyeol menemukan orang lain yang mampu lebih membahagiakannya. Baekhyun boleh berkata bahwa dirinya masih kekanakan dan belum terlalu dewasa untuk mengecap yang namanya cinta, dan Chanyeol tahu, dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Baekhyun sedang berjuang mati-matian untuk merealisasikan semua itu. Karena pada dasarnya, tidak ada orang yang baik-baik saja ketika dirinya telah kehilangan.

Namun sepertinya, Chanyeol harus menunda terlebih dahulu semua teorinya tentang Baekhyun. Karena malam ini, tanpa hujan dan angin, Baekhyun yang sebelumnya sangat sulit ia temui, tiba-tiba telah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

Chanyeol ingin mengabaikan, tapi entah kenapa terasa sulit karena sepertinya ada sesuatu hal yang ingin Baekhyun beritakan saat ini. Meski Chanyeol menolak untuk tahu karena ia pikir dirinya tidak akan lagi terseret ke dalam kehidupan pribadi Baekhyun. Namun sekali lagi, Chanyeol sendiri bingung kenapa ia bisa pasang telinga baik-baik saat Baekhyun hendak memulai ucapannya.

"Tebak kemana aku melanjutkan sekolah?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada ceria. Berharap Chanyeol tertarik.

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi.

"Benar. Okinawa."

* * *

 **"Adikku Tidak Mungkin Secantik Ini"**

 **Pairing:** CHANBAEK

 **Genre:** Romance, Family

 **Rated:** M

 **Warning :** membingungkan.

* * *

Chanyeol masih diam ketika Baekhyun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Yah, kupikir itu memang cukup jauh sih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta saat melihat profil sekolahnya." Baekhyun mengangkat tangan. Seolah ia memang _benar-benar_ tidak punya pilihan lain.

Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa sangat marah. Terutama kepada Baekhyun yang mengucapkannya dengan nada enteng. Setelah semua acara menghilangnya. Setelah semua acara sakit hatinya. Setelah…setelah semua luka yang Chanyeol berikan padanya.

Sang kakak termenung. Ini memang murni kesalahannya, ia sadar. Seharusnya ia merasa senang untuk beberapa alasan. Bukankah dengan ini Baekhyun akan menjauh darinya? Dan setelah itu, mereka berdua akan beradaptasi dengan kehidupan masing-masing tanpa perlu bertegur sapa dalam jangka waktu yang lumayan lama. Bukankah memang ini yang dia inginkan setelah menarik ulur hati Baekhyun?

Tapi kenapa Chanyeol masih saja merasa marah?

"Bukankah kau…berniat masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganku?"

"Oh ayolah kak," Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau ujian masuk kesana cukup sulit. Aku pesimis kalau otakku akan mampu mencapainya."

Tidak, itu bohong. Kau hanya tidak ingin melihat Chanyeol bermesraan dengan Luhan di depan matamu secara langsung. Tidak lagi.

"Jadi yah, kita mungkin tidak akan sering-sering bertemu. Hehe…"

Baekhyun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah cengiran jenaka. Yang mana, itu sangat melukai Chanyeol. Luka yang tak mengeluarkan darah sama sekali.

Entah itu pihak yang meninggalkan, atau pihak yang ditinggalkan. Pada dasarnya perpisahan hanya akan menyakiti kedua belah pihak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada apa?"

Bersamaan dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan, Luhan melepas pelukannya terhadap Chanyeol. Sedikit kesal juga karena yang lebih tinggi tidak balas memeluknya. "Masalah lagi?"

Chanyeol menunduk lesu, tidak langsung menjawab. Memilih untuk tetap bisu sampai dirinya menduduki sofa di ruang tengah. Ya, malam ini ia berkunjung ke rumah Luhan yang memang pada faktanya selalu sepi. Selain butuh ketenangan, Chanyeolpun butuh seseorang untuk sekedar mendengar ocehannya seputar masalah hidup yang ia hadapi. Lagipula ia memang datang ke orang yang tepat. Dia datang pada Luhan, yang selalu siap bahkan saat Chanyeol masih ingin berpura-pura.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Luhan memang masokis. Mencintai seseorang yang jelas-jelas memiliki hati pada orang lain. Namun ia sebisa mungkin mencoba untuk mengaburkan salah satunya –tentu untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Dan Luhan memulai semua itu bukan tanpa alasan. Mengapa? Karena perasaan suka datang karena terbiasa, begitu pikirnya. Boleh jadi, saat ini Chanyeol mungkin masih mencintai adiknya (yang dirinya sendiripun masih gundah tentang itu), namun Luhan beroptimis apabila intensitas pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol bertambah cukup banyak, maka tidak menutup kemungkinan pemuda itu akan berpaling padanya.

"Aku menembakkan peluru ke kepalaku sendiri." ujar Chanyeol sembari memijit kening.

Luhan tahu bahwa itu hanya perumpamaan. Namun ia yakin sesuatu yang tak baik sedang terjadi di sini. Jadi sekali lagi, ia bertanya. "Ada apa?"

"Baekhyun memilih untuk meneruskan sekolahnya di Jepang."

Mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, Luhan langsung duduk dengan terburu-buru. Ia cukup heran karena menurutnya, berita yang dibawa Chanyeol adalah berita baik. Bukankah dengan begitu Chanyeol bisa dengan mudah untuk melupakan adiknya tersebut?

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Luhan.

"Entahlah."

Chanyeol bingung. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan menumpu kedua sikunya pada lutut yang menekuk. Plin-plan adalah kata yang tepat untuknya. Chanyeol terlalu banyak berpikir, sehingga ia sendiri kesulitan untuk menentukan sikap. Kemarin-kemarin hatinya memang sudah mantap untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun, dengan alasan semacam ini semua untuk kebaikannya. Kemarin-kemarinnya lagi, ia justru menyetubuhi Baekhyun. Kemarin kemarin kemarinnya lagi, ia risih saat Baekhyun banyak menginvasi hidupnya.

Lalu sekarang, setelah Baekhyun jelas-jelas sakit hati olehnya, ia justru tidak terima dengan keputusan Baekhyun. Bukankah itu sangat membingungkan? Entah mengidam apa ibunya dulu. Tampan boleh, pintar boleh, lantas kenapa kapasitas otaknya dalam menampung pemikiran soal cinta sangatlah minim?

"Kupikir, aku akan baik-baik saja. Maksudku, ini hanya Baekhyun. Dia hanya adikku. Dan aku sendiri yang memutuskan untuk menjauhinya. Tapi kenapa harus Jepang?"

Terkadang, Luhan bisa lelah juga dengan semua omong kosong yang selalu Chanyeol lontarkan. Tapi entah kenapa itu tidak membuat rasa sukanya berkurang. Sedikitpun. "Aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Tapi yang harus kutekankan di sini adalah, seseorang yang mengambil keputusan lebih dulu adalah kau, Chanyeol. Bukan berarti aku menyalahkanmu. Hanya saja…ayolah. Setidaknya konsisten dengan apa yang telah kau pilih."

Konsisten. Ternyata yang satu itu memang Chanyeol belum memiliki. Jika dilihat lagi, ia jadi cenderung lebih kekanakan dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun. Labil adalah kata yang lebih tepat. Meski Chanyeol memang sedang dalam masa pubertas yang memang memungkinkannya untuk berlaku demikian, tetap saja. Yang ini sudah keterlaluan. Terlebih yang ia permainkan adalah seorang bocah yang lebih muda darinya beberapa tahun. Adiknya sendiri.

"Luhan, kau tidak mengerti. Bagaimana kalau dia, Baekhyun menolak kembali ke rumah?"

Luhan menghela napas. "Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin."

Sekarang daripada berpura-pura menjadi pacar. Luhan lebih terlihat seperti berpura-pura sedang menjadi seorang konsultan cinta. Ya, tidak masalah. Baginya, asal berguna bagi Chanyeol. Jadi apapun boleh.

"Aku menjauhi Baekhyun bukan berarti aku membencinya. Aku hanya ingin mencoba bersikap sewajarnya sebagai seorang kakak. Aku ingin mencintai Baekhyun dengan cara lain."

 _Dan cara lain yang kau maksud adalah menyetubuhinya._ Luhan berbisik dalam batin.

"Jadi sekarang kau ingin bagaimana?"

"Menurutmu?"

Luhan menopang dagu dan menjawab malas. "Kalau aku _sih_ , ingin terus denganmu."

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya. Sekarang kebingungannya naik dua kali lipat. Ia lupa bahwasanya dalam kasus ini, mereka terjebak dalam sebuah segitiga yang rumit. Dan sepertinya, tiga-tiganya mengalami sesuatu semacam bertepuk sebelah tangan. Itu menurutnya.

"Maaf." Chanyeol merasa bersalah juga. "Aku belum bisa menyukaimu."

Luhan menggeleng, pertanda bahwa ia menerima Chanyeol apa adanya, sungguh. "Jangan membuatku terlihat menyedihkan, Chanyeol."

Dengan begini saja, Luhan amat bersyukur. Sebab jika dipikirkan ulang, hubungannya dengan Chanyeol telah mengalami banyak kemajuan tentunya sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di kota ini. Mereka yang awalnya canggung, membuat panggilan formal yang terkesan tak terlalu akrab, kini bahkan bisa bertukar masalah satu sama lain. Ah, mungkin kata bertukar bukan kata yang tepat. Sebab hanya Chanyeol yang terlalu sering berkeluh kesah dii sini. Namun Luhan sama sekali tidak diberatkan dengan itu. Kau benar bung, cinta memang buta. Selain tak mengenal jenis kelamin, mereka juga tak kenal lelah.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru." Luhan mengusap punggung lebar Chanyeol. "Semuanya akan indah pada waktunya."

Chanyeol memejamkan mata dan berbisik dalam hati.

"Iya. Tapi indahnya itu kapan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering kurang fokus."

Jongin mengawali pembicaraan dengan Chanyeol di koridor kelas saat mereka hendak menuju ruang OSIS. Ia prihatin, jelas. Chanyeol memang sering terlihat tidak begitu baik dalam sepekan ini. Tubuhnya mungkin memang berada di sini, tapi hatinya seolah tengah berada di suatu tempat nun jauh di sana.

"Kurang fokus apanya. Aku banyak minum _kok_." Chanyeol menanggapi tak peduli. Seolah yang Jongin ucapkan adalah sesuatu hal yang biasa.

"Bukan yang seperti itu."

"Bukannya kau yang sering kurang fokus saat pelajaran Bora _sonsaengnim_?" tanya Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat sebelah, yang membuat Jongin salah tingkah.

"I-itu, kau tahu sendiri, itu namanya salah fokus." Jongin ingin berkelit, namun tidak bisa. Ia tidak punya celah untuk mengelak bahwa dirinya memang kerap kali salah fokus saat melihat Guru Yoon, oh maaf, maksudnya belahan dada Guru Yoon. Ah, dia memang murid yang bejat.

"Pokoknya kau sering tidak fokus." Jongin masih kukuh atas pendapatnya. "Kemarin saja, kau menulis nama Baekhyun di kolom nama kertas ujian."

Disinggung soal Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak enak hati. Jongin belum tahu menahu tentang perasaan Chanyeol. Sejauh ini, hanya Luhan yang mampu menembus tembok pembatas hatinya yang kokoh –hanya karena pertemuan mereka yang terlalu sering. Jongin bukannya tidak ingin Chanyeol bagi cerita, hanya saja ia belum melihat waktu yang tepat.

Tapi kalau sekarang, mungkin dia bisa bicara.

"Sekitar satu bulan lagi. Adikku akan melanjutkan sekolahnya ke Jepang."

Jongin yang berjalan selangkah di depan, sontak berbalik hingga membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Wajahnya berbinar-binar. "Maksudmu, Jepang yang itu?"

"Memangnya yang mana lagi?"

"Jepang yang gudangnya _JAV_ itu?"

"Aku malu punya teman sepertimu."

Chanyeol menatap datar sahabat karibnya tersebut. Salah satu alasan ia belum mengatakan masalahnya adalah ini. Hal ini yang membuat Chanyeol kadang merasa terlalu bingung –karena, kenapa bisa ia punya teman seperti Jongin, yang menyuarakan tentang _Japanese Adult Video_ di koridor kelas dan disaksikan oleh beberapa siswa yang berlalu lalang?

Sebagai seorang manusia, Chanyeol merasa malu.

Jongin bertepuk tangan, hanya sekali namun cukup keras. Bibirnya melebar. "Aku ikut senang."

Chanyeol menatap anak itu kian datar. _Si bangsat ini benar-benar tidak peka._

"Kau tidak mengerti." Chanyeol memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan kembali berjalan. Mengambil jalur kiri karena di depannya Jongin masih sibuk menebar senyum kebahagiaan.

Namun ditinggalkan seperti itu tentu saja membuat Kim Jongin mengejar sang ketua OSIS. Tiba-tiba secara ajaib otaknya itu mulai berfungsi dan ia menerka-nerka sejatinya perihal apa yang membuat Chanyeol menjadi sejengkel itu. "Oke. Jadi kau marah karena dia meninggalkanmu?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

"Bukankah kau sudah punya Luhan?" Jongin kembali bertanya. Masih dengan berjalan di samping Chanyeol dan kali ini lajunya semakin cepat sebab si jangkung sedang ingin segera menempati ruangannya agar bisa lebih leluasa.

"Luhan berbeda."

"Wow wow wow."

"Diam."

"Aku tahu aku tahu. Jadi kau akan ditinggal olehnya, dan kau takut nanti kau akan merasa rindu?" dan Chanyeol yang tidak menjawab adalah berarti sebuah persetujuan bagi Kim Jongin.

"Aha! Kena kau Chanyeol."

Chanyeol masih tidak menghiraukannya. Ruangan OSIS sudah terlihat. Dari pintu yang terbuka, ia bisa melihat adik kelasnya Seungcheol dan Jeonghan yang tengah saling bertukar saliva. Bocah-bocah sialan itu. Chanyeol juga jadi ingin- ehem, ingin menghukum mereka maksudnya.

"Kalau suka, ya bilang. Kalau rindu, juga bilang. Kalau kau mau dia untuk tetap tinggal, ya ungkapkan. Hidup tidak akan terlalu rumit jika kau sendiri yang tidak mempersulit."

"Kau tidak mengerti." Chanyeol memejamkan mata. Akhir-akhir ini ia sangat sering melakukan hal itu –serta menghela napas. Ketika membuka kembali matanya, Jongin berada di depannya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Lalu ia, mau tidak mau harus mengucapkannya juga.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti sebelum kau menyukai adikmu sendiri, Jongin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Satu bulan kemudian…_

Chanyeol benci ketika waktu berputar terlalu cepat.

Rasanya baru kemarin ia mendengar penuturan rencana keberangkatan Baekhyun. Rasanya baru kemarin ia dan kedua orangtuanya mengantar Baekhyun untuk ujian. Rasanya baru kemarin ia bercerita seputar keluh kesahnya tentang rencana kepergian Baekhyun. Dan…rasanya baru kemarin, sejak terakhir Chanyeol menghancurkan hati Baekhyun hingga berkeping-keping.

"Untuk kelulusan Baekhyun. Mari bersulaaaaaang!"

Bunyi gelas berdentingan pun terdengar nyaring. Selepas mengangkat minuman tinggi-tinggi, keempat orang yang tengah duduk mengelilingi meja persegi lantas meminum minumannya dengan khidmat.

"Kenapa cuma ayah dan ibu yang minum soju." Chanyeol menatap datar pada kedua orang dewasa yang tengah duduk berseri-seri di hadapannya. Nyaris mabuk –padahal mereka baru mulai. Sementara ia sendiri dan Baekhyun harus puas hanya dengan meminum air putih saja.

"Kalian belum cukup umur." Park senior kembali menuangkan cairan bening dari dalam botol berwarna hijau ke dalam gelas kecilnya. "Assshhh…padahal ini enak sekali." Ia mengumpat sambil meminum gelas berikutnya.

"Kalau begitu, jangan bersikap seenaknya di depan anak-anak." Chanyeol menggerutu. Ia jadi tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bisa dirinya bertahan menghadapi kelakuan tidak normal sang ayah -seorang diri- begitu Baekhyun pindah ke Okinawa nanti.

Oh, kalau dihitung-hitung, Baekhyun hanya akan berada di rumah ini sampai besok. Lusa dia sudah harus berangkat.

"Tapi Baekhyun akhirnya lulus juga. Ayah bangga." Ayahnya mengucapkan hal itu sambil bertepuk tangan. Baekhyun menggeser tempat duduknya, lalu merangkul sang ayah dengan lembut.

"Hey, ibu tidak dapat pelukan juga?"

"Oh tentu saja." Baekhyun menggeser sedikit posisinya. Dan jadilah sekarang, ia merangkul kedua orangtuanya bersamaan.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Walaupun keluarganya terbilang abnormal –dalam hal ini, ayahnya adalah yang paling parah- tapi tetap saja, yang namanya keluarga adalah tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang tersayang, dan membagi cinta.

"Kau tidak mau dipeluk juga, Chanyeol?" tanya ayahnya.

Chanyeol yang ketahuan tengah memperhatikan dengan serius, tiba-tiba merubah raut mukanya menjadi tak peduli. Berpura-pura tengah menyumpit beberapa kimchi untuk dimasukkan ke mulutnya. "Nanti saja."

"Anak itu tidak tahu cara bersenang-senang." Sang ayah bergumam pelan.

"Aku mendengarmu ayah."

Mengabaikan pertarungan mulut yang akan segera terjadi antara Park Senior dan Park Junior, satu-satunya wanita yang ada di sana yaitu sang ibu, memilih untuk mengajak bicara si bungsu.

"Ibu tidak percaya kalau ibu akan melepasmu sebentar lagi." Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Baekhyun dan menggesek-gesekkan dagunya pada pipi anaknya tersebut. "Nanti siapa yang akan membantu ibu di dapur?"

"Tenang bu, setidaknya kak Chanyeol tahu cara memotong bawang."

Ibunya berpura-pura merajuk dan seakan belum puas dengan jawaban Baekhyun. "Kau yakin ingin tetap tinggal jauh dari kami?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Tidak akan rindu?"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan cengirannya. "Kalau rindu, aku bisa menghubungi kalian lewat _video call_. Atau pulang saja sekalian. Ah, tapi semoga saja aku betah di sana."

Nyonya Park tersenyum penuh arti. Yang ia ketahui, Baekhyun sudah cukup dewasa. Serta, ia pun tahu sebab kenapa anaknya itu memutuskan untuk memilih jalan memutar dan tidak masuk ke SMA yang sama dengan sang kakak seperti yang pernah ia utarakan. Baekhyun telah bercerita semuanya. Meski Baekhyun berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa ia lega karena Chanyeol telah menemukan orang yang ia sukai, tapi naluri seorang ibu tidak pernah salah membaca. Memang benar Baekhyun berucap demikian, tapi apa yang tersirat dari wajahnya lain lagi.

Dia hanya bocah rapuh yang sedang mencoba _sok_ kuat. Pada dasarnya, seseorang tidak akan lagi sama setelah hatinya tersakiti. Ibunya tahu betul itu. Bahwasanya ketika Chanyeol menggandeng seseorang lain untuk masuk ke kehidupannya, maka Baekhyun-lah orang pertama yang paling terluka.

Namun ketika Nyonya Park hendak kembali mengatakan beberapa hal kepada Baekhyun, suara seruan terdengar dari dua orang yang masih asyik adu mulut.

"Ibu, lihat! Ayah menumpahkan garam ke makananku."

"Dasar tukang ngadu!"

"Kalian berdua, hentikan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Chanyeol terlalu sibuk dengan renungan-renungannya sebelum tidur, ia dikejutkan dengan suara ketukan pintu dari luar. Chanyeol berteriak, mempersilakan siapapun orang di sana untuk masuk. Dan ketika ia mendapati wajah Baekhyun di balik pintu, Chanyeol lantas terbangun dengan buru-buru.

"Boleh aku tidur denganmu?"

Chanyeol merasa ia tidak punya alasan untuk menolak. Karena Baekhyun akan pergi besok, maka ia pikir hal semacam ini boleh-boleh saja. Asal ia kuat iman dan tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Chanyeol berusaha mengingat-ngingat kembali catatan mental yang telah ia buat yaitu, menjadi seorang kakak yang baik dan benar secara kaidah-kaidah yang berlaku.

Dan ia sedang berusaha mewujudkannya. "Ya, tentu."

Karena mereka kakak beradik, jadi wajar saja kalau tidur bersama.

Baekhyun merangkak ke tempat tidur. Mengambil tempat di sisi yang berlawanan dengan Chanyeol. ia menempatkan bantal yang ia bawa di belakang kepala dan mulai mengingat-ngingat. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak dirinya sering tidur bersama Chayeol, di ruangan ini.

Mereka tidak saling bertukar kata setelah beberapa menit bergelung di ranjang yang sama. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, mungkin kedunya terlalu bingung untuk memulai pembicaraan. Ada beberapa hal yang berubah, tak sama seperti dulu. Jika dulu Baekhyun bisa keluar masuk kamar Chanyeol dengan bebas, berbicara dari pagi hingga pagi lagi, berperilaku seenaknya, maka sekarang adalah kebalikannya. Baekhyun merasa sangat sangat sangat segan akan hal itu. Terlebih setelah ia mengetahui bahwa ada Luhan yang telah menggantikan posisinya di hati Chanyeol.

Ya, setidaknya Baekhyun berpikir demikian. Meski tidak sebetulnya benar karena pada kenyataannya, Chanyeol yang cukup kesulitan di sini. Ia selalu mengingat kembali beberapa luka gores tak kasat mata yang terlalu sering ia torehkan terhadap Baekhyun. Dari mulai dirinya yang tak bisa mengendalikan diri, hingga menggunakan tubuh Baekhyun sebagai pemuas nafsunya. Mengingat hal itu selalu membuat Chanyeol merasa dirinya adalah manusia paling bejat abad ini. Terlebih sekarang, Beakhyun telah membangun persepsi terhadapnya yang sebenarnya ia sendiri ingin mengelak persepsi tersebut.

Bahwa Chanyeol mencintai Luhan. Itu salah. Sepenuhnya.

Tapi Chanyeol bisa apa? Batinnya saat ini tengah berperang satu sama lain. Ada kubu di dalam sana yang bersikukuh untuk tetap mempertahankan situasi. Lalu ada pula yang menginginkan ia membuat perubahan terhadap dirinya sendiri sehingga barangkali, keadaan bisa membaik. Namun pilihan yang kedua tentu berisiko tinggi. Selain karena harga dirinya yang juga akan tergores, belum tentu juga Baekhyun akan menerima. Karena imej Chanyeol sendiri telah mengandung cacat, dan sulit untuk kembali membangun sebuah citra yang baik dalam situasi mendesak seperti ini.

Mereka kemudian saling berbalik, memunggungi satu sama lain. Barulah setelah itu, Chanyeol bertanya. "Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Sang kakak merasakan sebuah gerakan pelan di belakangnya, mungkin Baekhyun tengah memperbaiki posisinya supaya menjadi nyaman.

"Mungkin…Terimakasih."

Bahkan Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa bahwa mereka berdua punya kenangan yang indah. "Untuk?"

"Semuanya."

 _Juga untuk semua luka yang telah kuberi?_

"Setidaknya sekarang aku sudah tahu, harus berhenti dimana."

Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun telah putus asa terhadapnya.

"Jadi, itulah alasan mengapa kau memutuskan untuk pergi?"

"Aku juga manusia." Jeda. "Karena ini akan menjadi saat yang terakhir, kurasa ada baiknya kalau aku jujur. Memang bohong ketika aku berbicara bahwa diriku akan merasa lega. Karena pada kenyataanya, aku hancur di sini."

Chanyeol merasakan hatinya ikut ngilu.

Baekhyun melanjutkan. "Jadi, kupikir perpisahan adalah jalan keluarnya. Dengan ini kau bebas menjalani kehidupanmu, dan aku bebas untuk menentukan masa depanku. Coba pikirkan, betapa sulitnya mempertahankan sesuatu yang sudah tak ingin dipertahankan. Mungkin ini memang bukan harapanku, tapi ini yang dinamakan kenyataan. Bukan hal yang baik ketika kita merasakan sebuah perpisahan, namun yang terpenting adalah bagaimana kita akan tetap baik-baik saja setelahnya."

Soal cinta, Chanyeol mengakui dia kalah dari Baekhyun. Karena –silakan tertawakan dirinya yang tengah kebingungan sekarang ini. Antara ingin maju, jalan di tempat, dan mundur perlahan.

"…sedangkan aku adalah hujan. Sementara kau selalu ingin berteduh. Dari awal, hubungan kita tidak akan berhasil jika terus seperti itu."

Kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang ingin berbicara. "Bukankah yang seperti itu namanya melarikan diri?"

Terdengar suara kekehan. "Sudah kubilang, sulit mempertahankan sesuatu yang sudah tidak ingin dipertahankan. Aku tidak punya peluang lagi. Aku mundur."

Nah, Chanyeol. Kenapa sekarang justru hatimu yang terasa hancur berkeping-keping?

Mereka kembali terdiam cukup lama. Baekhyun sudah tidak ada lagi yang ingin di ungkapkan, dan Chanyeol terlalu kelu lidahnya untuk berucap. Ada beberapa hal yang sebenarnya ingin mereka utarakan, tapi itu semua hanya akan berujung sia-sia. Karena percuma, membangun kembali hati yang telah hancur tidak akan cukup waktu satu hari.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa kau akan mengantarku besok?"

Entah mengapa, setelah mendengar pernyataan mundur dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengalami sebuah pergejolakan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang memaksa keluar dari tenggorokannya, namun sialnya masih harus tetap ditahan oleh sesuatu yaitu keegoisan.

"Mungkin hanya sebentar. Aku ada kencan dengan Luhan."

"Begitu."

"Ya. Sekarang tidurlah, besok kau harus bangun pagi."

"Hm."

Ketika Chanyeol mengubah posisinya menjadi berbaring, ia masih melihat Baekhyun yang memunggunginya. Ada sebuah dorongan dalam diri Chanyeol untuk membelai rambut adiknya itu, dan menikmati malam-malam sunyi dengan suara hembusan napas yang teratur. Namun sayang, hal itu hanya akan menjadi angan-angan saja karena tangannya tidak pernah sampai bahkan hanya untuk menyentuh selembar rambut Baekhyun.

Malam itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidur dalam satu ranjang. Namun saling membelakangi satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol merasa sedang dipermainkan perasaannya sendiri.

Entah sejak kapan tepatnya, namun saat pagi menjelang, ia mulai merasa ada suatu perasaan aneh yang bercokol dalam hatinya. Sesuatu yang terus-menerus memaksa keluar. Chanyeol sendiri tidak mengerti. Apa mungkin ini adalah sebuah virus jenis baru?

Terlepas dari itu semua, Baekhyun tetap akan pergi. Chanyeol amat membenci fakta itu. Terlebih saat Baekhyun menyatakan secara terang-terangan bahwa dirnya telah mundur.

Kalau boleh jujur, Chanyeol terlalu sering merasa diperjuangkan. Maka dari itu saat merasa ada orang lain yang bertolak belakang, ia resah. Bukan berarti harga dirinya tinggi. Chanyeol sudah lebih dari tahu akan hal itu. Hanya saja, ia seperti telah kehilangan sesuatu yang menarik.

Chanyeol sadar betul perasaan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dipermainkan. Namun anehnya, kenapa sekarang justru ia yang merasa seperti sedang dipermainkan perasaannya sendiri.

Apa ini yang dinamakan karma?

 **.**

Pagi menjelang siang, pukul sepuluh lima belas. Baekhyun telah sampai di bandara, begitupun Chanyeol dan kedua orangtuanya. Baekhyun masih memiliki cukup waktu untuk berjalan-jalan sebelum keberangkatannya. Jadi ia memilih sebuah balkon sepi dengan pemandangan hilir mudik pesawat, sebagai tempat menyendirinya.

Namun tidak bisa dikatakan menyendiri juga mungkin, karena tak lama setelah Baekhyun menemukan tempat itu, Chanyeol pun menemukannya.

"Kau masih di sini?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa melihat Chanyeol sama sekali.

"Apa ada larangan untukku agar segera pulang?"

"…"

"Lagipula, aku masih ingin berlama-lama dengan adikku."

Baekhyun tersenyum jenaka. "Pergilah. Luhan menunggumu."

Sementara Chanyeol sendiri tidak menjawab. Sebenarnya, bertemu dengan Luhan baginya bukan sesuatu yang penting. Lagipula mereka tidak memiliki sebuah keterikatan yang resmi. Tidak pernah ada sebuah kesepakatan. Luhan hanya menawarkan, dan Chanyeol menyetujui. Untuk beberapa alasan, itu terdengar cukup kejam.

Lama tak mendengar sahutan dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun pikir pemuda itu setuju untuk segera pergi. Baiklah, itu bagus untuknya. Baekhyun tidak perlu lagi membuang-buang air mata hanya karena harus melihatnya di saat perpisahan berlangsung, secara harfiah. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun memilih untuk pergi ke toilet karena ia mengira Chanyeol akan segera pergi.

"Dia tidak mengejarku."

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit. Berjalan dengan langkah pelan menuju toilet laki-laki. Kalau boleh jujur, sudah sedari tadi matanya merasa panas. Air matanya sudah tak bisa lagi dibendung. Jadi, setelah menemukan tempat dimana ia bisa menyendiri tanpa dilihat Chanyeol, pecahlah tangisnya saat itu juga.

"S-sial…"

Baekhyun patut bersyukur karena tak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dengan air mata yang mengucur, dan memukul-mukul kaca di depan wastafel. Setidaknya, ia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang melihatnya sperti ini. Setidaknya, ia harus berpura-pura kuat. Setidaknya-

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

-dia ketahuan.

Baekhyun melihat pantulan tubuh seseorang dalam cermin. Tidak salah lagi, itu Chanyeol.

Dan dia tidak pergi menemui Luhan?

"Bukankah…Luhan menunggumu?"

Baekhyun tidak ingin repot-repot mendengar jawaban Chanyeol karena ia tengah sibuk membasuh wajahnya yang telah basah –serta hangat setelah menangis.

"Ada apa denganmu?" lagi. Chanyeol bertanya.

Baekhyun sudah muak. Ia berhenti berbicara dengan pantulan wajah Chanyeol, dan berbalik untuk pergi dari toilet. Ketika ia berjalan keluar dan menapaki koridor sepi, saat itulah tangannya ditarik dan Baekhyun terpaksa berhenti.

"Baekhyun…"

Baekhyun menghempaskan tangannya.

"Sejak awal," Baekhyun membuang wajahnya dan berdecih. "Seharusnya aku tidak menyukaimu."

Chanyeol terkejut ketika Baekhyun bisa bersikap seperti itu terhadapnya.

"Dulu kau selalu saja mengikuti permainan yang kubawa. Tidak pernah mengatakan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya. Selalu membuatku penuh pengharapan. Pada akhirnya, kau menganggapku tidak berarti." Baekhyun masih menjatuhkan pandangannya pada lantai tempat mereka berdiri. Kotor. Sama seperti pemikirannya yang sekarang.

"Kau tahu 'kan, kalau aku cuma anak kecil? Apa aku ini terlihat seperti candaan bagimu? Kalau tahu kau tidak pernah serius padaku, aku tidak akan pernah berharap. Kau selalu saja bertindak semaumu, melampiaskan nafsumu kepadaku. Padahal aku hanya objek pemuas saat kau merindukan orang lain yang mana itu sama sekali bukan aku."

Chanyeol menatapnya heran sekaligus sedih. Jadi ini yang selalu mengganggu pikiran Baekhyun? Jadi ini yang selalu dipendam adiknya, dan menunggu untuk dikeluarkan? Kalau ini memang membuat Baekhyun lebih baik, Chanyeol akan menerimanya tanpa pengelakkan.

"Kenapa kau masih belum bicara? Katakan kalau anak kecil sepertiku tidak boleh berpacaran dengan orang dewasa terlebih itu kakaknya sendiri. Katakan padaku secara jelas bahwa selama ini aku hanya bocah yang gemar berkhayal. Dari awal, kau pasti sudah tahu!"

Kakaknya masih diam.

Baekhyun semakin tidak mampu menahan emosi. "Sudah cepat katakan saja! Katakan sebagai seorang kakak, katakan dengan caramu sendiri. Kalau anak kecil itu harusnya hanya pergi ke sekolah. Bukan berangan-angan tentang omong kosong semacam cinta. Katakan saja kalau kau memang membenciku! Kau itu-"

Chanyeol tidak tahan. Kakinya melangkah maju dengan terburu-buru,

" –benar benar jahat!"

Dan menangkap tubuh Baekhyun guna memeluknya.

"Sudah cukup."

Kali ini tidak hanya Baekhyun yang menumpahkan perasannya dalam bentuk tangis yang keluar tanpa suara. Chanyeol juga. Terlebih ketika ia melihat kepergian Baekhyun yang akan segera terjadi di depan mata, Chanyeol tidak bisa diam saja. Mungkin ini satu-satunya cara terbaik untuk memusnahkan perasaan aneh yang bercokol dalam batinnya. Mungkin Chanyeol harus mulai maju meski persentase keberhasilannya tidak melebihi lima puluh persen.

"Setiap hari, aku memikirkkan apa yang kulakukan sekarang ini adalah benar atau salah. Apa aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar ketika berpaling darimu, atau justru itu sebuah kesalahan yang fatal…" Chanyeol menarik napasnya dengan berat. Tenggorokannya sakit. "Apa aku harus mencintai adikku dan merusaknya, atau menjauhinya dan membuatnya terluka. Kau tidak akan tahu kalau dua pilihan itu begitu sulit untuk kuputuskan."

"Aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukai adikku sendiri. Baekhyun. Setiap hari aku selalu dihantui rasa bersalah apa atas apa yang sudah kurasakan terhadapmu. Tapi aku bisa apa? Aku hanya orang bodoh yang selalu mencoba untuk hidup normal. Meski pada akhirnya, aku tetap tidak bisa."

"Tapi…Luhan…"

"Terserah kau menganggapku seperti apa. Terserah kau mau bilang kalau aku bajingan. Tapi aku tetap saja menyukaimu bahkan setelah Luhan datang untuk menawarkan diri…Awalnya kupikir aku bisa, menyukai Luhan. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya sementara di pikiranku hanya ada kau seorang."

Untuk saat ini, Baekhyun merasa hatinya begitu ringan. Chanyeol pun demikian.

Mereka berdua telah saling mengungkapkkan. Entah di saat yang tepat atau tidak. Dan meski hasilnya akan tetap sama, yang terpenting tidak ada lagi kesalahpahaman. Yang terpenting, Baekhyun bisa menggaris bawahi satu hal. Yaitu Chanyeol memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Jadi selama ini, Baekhyun tidak pernah bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Namun meski begitu, tetap saja ada sesuatu hal yang tidak mampu mereka ubah begitu saja. Karena pada kenyataannya, ketetapan hati Baekhyun terlalu kuat. Sebabnya adalah, ia membangun pondasi berdasarkan luka yang di dapatnya. Jadi ketika Chanyeol menembus dengan sebuah kelembutan, hal itu sia-sia.

"Aku benar-benar berterimakasih," Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya kian dalam.

Ketika Chanyeol semakin merapatkan pelukannya, memberi hadiah kecupan kecil pada kening Baekhyun, serta mengelus rambutnya penuh haru, saat itu Baekhyun merasa senang. Sayangnya-

"Tapi aku tetap akan pergi."

-Chanyeol tetap akan ia tinggalkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Setelah seseorang melukaimu, kau bukan orang yang sama lagi.**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak berniat menghentikan salah satu dari mereka?"

Nyonya Park melirik suaminya yang sedang berjalan di samping, bersama dengannya. Telah selesai menyaksikan adegan drama Korea secara langsung. Mereka berdua tidak berniat menginterupsi. Meski orangtua, ada beberapa hal yang mereka sendiri tidak bisa ikut campur di dalamnya.

"Kehilangan itu perlu." Tuan Park masih berjalan dengan tenang. Sama sekali tidak terganggu pemikirannya setelah melihat kedua putranya saling mengungkapkan di saat-saat terakhir sebelum Baekhyun pergi jauh. "Agar ia bisa lebih menghargai apa yang ia punya."

Istrinya tersenyum, setuju.

"Sekuat apapun kau menolak, yang datang akan tetap datang. Sekuat apapun kau menjaga, yang pergi akan tetap pergi. Seperti itu sistem kerja semesta ini."

 **.**

Chanyeol menghela napas ketika pesawat yang ditumpangi Baekhyun telah lepas landas.

Pada kenyataannya, keajaiban itu tidak ada. Baekhyun tetap pergi, dengan membawa sisa luka yang masih ia punya. Chanyeol pasrah. Mau bagaimanapun juga, ini tetap salahnya. Salahnya yang tidak pernah berani mendobrak batasan yang ia punya, bahkan jika itu demi kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Lalu ia pun berbalik dan berjalan pelan untuk pulang.

Hari ini sangat cerah, bertolak belakang dengan suasana hatinya. Ah, cuaca memang benar-benar tengah meledeknya.

Chanyeol diam-diam mengulum senyum pahit ketika menuruni tangga. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya bisa berandai-andai untuk kembali ke waktu-waktu sebelumnya. Saat dimana ia tidak menyia-nyiakan Baekhyun. _Well_ , Jadi ini yang dinamakan patah hati?

Setelah ini, Chanyeol tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Walaupun ia masih punya peluang dengan Luhan, Chanyeol tidak merasa ia pantas untuk mendapatkannya. Karena perasannya terhadap Baekhyun terlalu berharga, dan berpura-pura bersama Luhan adalah kebohongan yang akan menyakiti mereka berdua, Luhan dan Chanyeol sendiri. Jadi ia berpikir, mungkin setelah ini dirinya akan memilih untuk sendiri. Ya, ini hukuuman yang pantas untuk Chayeol setelah apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Baekhyun.

Jika dulu Baekhyunlah yang terkesan mengejarnya. Maka sekarang, kedudukan berbalik. Kali ini ia akan menjadi pihak yang memperjuangkan, sekaligus memperbaiki puing-puing hati Baekhyun yang sempat rusak.

"… _Bukan hal yang baik ketika kita merasakan sebuah perpisahan, namun yang terpenting adalah bagaimana kita akan tetap baik-baik saja setelahnya…"_

Kata-kata Baekhyun terus terngiang.

Namun satu hal yang Chanyeol ketahui, ini bukanlah sebuah akhir. Karena hidup akan terus berlanjut. Jalan cerita dari kehidupannya masih panjang, begitupun dengan Baekhyun. Karena ia mencintai Baekhyun untuk hari ini, esok, dan seterusnya.

Setidaknya sekarang, Chanyeol akan mulai menikmati peran barunya sebagai pihak yang berjuang. Ia tidak keberatan. Karena mungkin, hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar dosa masa lalunya bisa ditebus. Dosa karena telah membiarkan Baekhyun bergantung pada harapan terlalu lama, dosa untuk setiap air mata Baekhyun yang terbuang percuma demi menangisi bajingan sepertinya, dosa atas rasa sakit, dan dosa atas kehadirannya dalam hidup Baekhyun.

Chanyeol untuk saat ini, tidak mempedulikan apa yang ia lakukan adalah benar atau salah. Jika dulu Baekhyun bisa mencintainya sebegitu besar, kenapa sekarang ia tidak? Persetan dengan harga dirinya, persetan dengan apapun.

Selagi memiliki kaki, Chanyeol akan tetap mengejar.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagian akhir**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Okinawa, 16:30.

Baekhyun tidak bisa dikatakan berhasil tentang proses penyembuhan hatinya meski telah lama berpindah ke negeri orang. Namun setidaknya, ia memiliki banyak kesibukan dan cukup untuk membuatnya lupa barang sejenak. Kehidupan SMA-nya berjalan baik-baik saja. Meski sempat kesulitan dalam penggunaan bahasa, namun akhirnya Baekhyun terbiasa juga. Dan untuk menambah penghasilan serta pengalaman, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah kafe.

Sore ini Baekhyun mendapat tugas untuk menyambut tamu. Namun karena belum ada tamu yang datang sejauh ini, jadi ia hanya mengepel lantai. Sebelumnya, Baekhyun telah diingatkan manajer bahwa hari ini akan datang seorang mahasiswa yang untuk melamar kerja. Dia sih maklum, karena kawasan ini lumayan banyak ditempati mahasiswa luar negeri. Jadi bukan hal yang aneh lagi, dan lagipula, ia pun senang akan mendapat rekan kerja baru.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, kakaknya juga pasti sudah berada di jenjang yang sama. Mengingat sudah satu tahun sejak kepergiannya dulu. Ahh, Baekhyun jadi penasaran bagaimana kakaknya itu sekarang. Apa kabar dia ya?

Saat larut dalam pikiran, Baekhyun mendengar lonceng berbunyi ketika pintu utama terbuka. Spontan, Baekhyun menaruh tongkat pelnya dan berlari menuju pintu utama.

" _Irasshaimase_ –OH?"

Hidupnya terkadang memang seperti drama Korea.

Seingat Baekhyun, kakaknya berada nun jauh di sana. Seingat Baekhyun hari ini, ia tidak sedang ulang tahun. Seingat Baekhyun, hanya bibinya yang tahu alamat dimana ia bekerja. Seingat Baekhyun –tunggu, bukankah ini terlalu gila?!

"Hallo. Namaku Park Chanyeol. Aku datang kemari untuk melamar kerja. Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menganga di tempat.

Mungkin karena sudah lama tidak bertemu sang kakak, Baekhyun seakan mengalami serangan jantung. Dan mungkin, karena terbiasa hidup tanpa melihat wajah Chanyeol setahun belakangan ini, sehingga ingatannya terhadap wajah Chanyeol mulai memudar. Meski tidak lupa sepenuhnya, tetap saja, Baekhyun merasakan debaran aneh yang kembali muncul saat bertemu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol itu tampan, tapi yang ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Mungkin efek karena sudah lama tidak bertemu juga. Ahh, tapi siapa yang tahu.

Jadi dengan lirih, ia mengumpat.

"Sial. Kakakku tidak mungkin jadi setampan ini."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya garis finish juga! Tepuk tangan buat gue :v Ngga, tepuk tangan buat kita semua. Semoga cerita gua ini tidak menambah kekisruhan di dunia per-OTP-an seperti yang sedang terjadi sekarang. HAH. Oke, kita gausah bahas itu.

Kali ini apdet bareng CIC, biasa, akhir bulan suka ada event tebak ff. Lumayan dapet pulsa buat beli kuota :v Dan gak lupa gua ucapin makasih buat teman-teman yang udah baca ff ini. Dari awal, atau mungkin pertengahan, atau mungkin baru join di chapter terakhir ini. Dan juga buat yag sering sering neror di fb, grub line, dll, gua ucapin makasih. Buat **B For C** , my lovely enemy, maaf, hahaha ff ini kebanyakan ngaret. Dan endingnya…ya begitulah. Gak lupa makasih juga buat **Kak Dee** yang udah betain, maaf gua selalu ngerepotin. Buat nuuna **SilvieVienoy** juga, gua cuma mo bilang cepet sembuh oi.

Gua minta maaf kalo endingnya emang gak sesuasi ekspektasi temen-temen. Dan gua gak bisa mention atu-atu buat sekarang, dan sebagai gantinya ntar gua PM.

Dan yah, dengan menyesal saya katakan, tidak ada sekuel. :') sampai jumpa entah kapan.

PUJA KERANG AJAIB

ULULULULULULULULUL


End file.
